The Devil's Angel
by DevilWriter N
Summary: Dante encounters a stranger with a curious sword during a recent mission, then a young woman plagued by strange voices and a demon attack shows up to hire Dante's help. "Well, now this is getting interesting," Dante replied. Incl Vergil's return.
1. Prologue

Note: This story takes place some time after the DMC1 game – closer in the game timeline to DMC4. Also, this story does not follow the manga or anime. It is based off of the game canon only.

_Devil May Cry and it's respective characters property of CAPCOM. Original characters and story property of me, DevilWriter N._

* * *

**The Devil's Angel**

A Devil May Cry Novel

**Prologue**

Night had settled in. The creature bounded wildly down the long dark corridor. It growled and shrieked as it's long spindly arms and legs flailed nervously about grabbing at the next surface to advance to. Glimpses of its wretched appearance could be caught briefly in the soft cool patches of moonlight that filtered through the old windows high up on the warehouse walls. It ducked into a large room, frantically bouncing off the various boxes and crates stacked around inside. The demon made it's way to its mates just up ahead, screeching and moaning, swarming about in a frenzy as if they were _all_ aware of what was to follow.

Not far behind the anxious demon, another shadowy figure pursued. With superior dexterity and agility to the creatures own, it expertly leapt from surface to surface, appearing to defy gravity in it's feat of acrobatics. Though this time it was a human shape; a man draped in a long, deep red trench coat that swung and flapped behind every move he made. White hair on top of his head, glowed softly as he too passed through the cool patches of moonlight.

The cloaked man quickly caught up to the large room where all the foul beings were now collected. Writhing, hissing and jumping around in anticipation of what was coming; they glared as the man's silhouette performed one final somersault over a high stack of crates. Upon landing, he planted his feet firmly down on the top crate, quickly drew a pair of pistols and began firing rapidly. Pounding loudly back and forth, the slides on the guns clacked wildly.

As the bullets sailed through the frantic creatures, they gave off a painful wail with each hit. The demons began to dwindle in a fit of convulsions. Their haunting screams echoed off into the darkness, as one after another they disintegrated in a haze of black ash and smoke. In a mere moment, the demons had been slain. With the room cleared, the sole male figure stood tall and still, smoke trickling from the pistols' scorching barrels.

"Too easy," Dante chuckled in a low confident voice.

Sometimes he loved the easy jobs. Sure, they weren't much action or excitement for the seasoned demon hunter, but they were a welcome quick gig, more often than not, that got the bills paid.

Suddenly something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh no ya don't," he said smugly, eyeing a demon scurrying down a corridor to a further part of the vast warehouse. One had apparently thought it would get lucky and slipped out of the crowd that was massacred.

Dante took off after it, leaping and vaulting over more stacked crates as he dashed forward. Upon entering the large industrial room the demon had escaped to, he heard strange noises ahead. Sounds of the demon's groans and cries mixed with what seemed to be that of ... _a fight?_

Dante stopped, drew and readied his guns for another encounter. He then jumped and planted himself atop a tall tower of crates for advantage and focused his hearing on the sounds coming from somewhere just below. He loomed over his perch to get a better look at what was exactly going on. Although this room was much darker with less windows than the previous one he was in, Dante's own half-demonic eyes adjusted easily to the dark. He could see just below now the demon in full confrontation with another figure.

Dante realized this new figure was no demon but human in form. He could see they were completely clad in a suit of dark black with their head fully masked as well. It looked to him as if a dark shadow had stepped off the wall and come to life.

Dante saw that this new encounter was armed. In their right hand they wielded a sword with a long, thin, metal blade that glinted in the obscure light that filtered into the room. But the thing he noticed most was this sword seemed to be emitting an ever faint soft glow of its own. _Strange_.

The shadowed figure lunged and parried with their sword in graceful yet potent countering movements to the retaliations from the demon. The demon howled at each thrusting blow it received from the blade and countered with it's bony clawed hands, taking swipes at its assailant. Dante was transfixed on the masked figure. It seemed to him like they almost _danced_ as they fought with the demon. He watched this macabre ballet taking place below him for a moment, then descended to the floor.

"Hey!?" Dante said in a coolly annoyed tone, now standing just feet away from the two. "I don't remember seeing _you_ at the last demon hunter meeting, buddy," he said in his usual cocky tone, knowing there were no _demon hunter meetings_ he spoke of.

Upon his remarks, the masked figure snapped their head quickly toward Dante's approach and didn't respond to his comment. Dante now noticed they were not _only_ wearing a full face mask of some kind, but were wearing goggles that reflected a slight reddish tint to them. While keeping their attention on Dante, in one final motion, the masked figure gracefully lunged using their whole body to thrust the blade deep into the demon. The demon screamed and immediately disintegrated into a fine cloud of black ash and smoke.

Upon the demon's demise, the masked figure sheathed their sword on their back and bounded off through the dissipating entity. They leapt up and over a crate that was behind where the demon had been.

"Wait a sec–!" Dante yelled and quickly followed.

The dark assailant vaulted a few more crates with ease then grabbed for the edge of another. In one graceful movement, they kicked their feet up and somersaulted on to it near the windows.

Dante was already right behind them. "Wait! Who are y–," he started to question.

Suddenly, the masked figure spun. The red lenses of their goggles flashed, reflecting the light from the windows. The assailant then planted a surprisingly hard kick square on Dante's chest. He let out a '_huff_'' on impact with the kick, briefly lost balance and stumbled back a few steps on the crate. Despite Dante's instant recovery from the blow, the masked figure had already made a leap to the upper window, kicked it open and disappeared outside.

"Dammit!" Dante uttered under his breath as he made it to the window just a brief moment later.

As he leapt out the window on to a lower roof of the building, Dante stood up from his landing and looked around. There was no sign of the masked figure. He paused a moment, letting his demonic senses take over to see if he could pick up a sound or sent. Nothing. They were just gone.

_Dammit! Who the hell was that!?_


	2. Chapter 1: Dante's Office

A/N: Just a quick note to thank you for choosing to read this. I hope you are all intrigued so far. These first few chapters are set up as 'establishing' chapters, so hopefully I didn't make them too dry. I know, not a lot of dialog... that is to come! ;-)

Your thoughts and reviews are always appreciated, so as you read on let me know how you think this is going!

Enjoy!

N.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Dante's Office**

The night air was sharp and cold on his face as Dante sped down the highway on a large black motorcycle. He got off at the next exit, and darted around a few street corners. The motorcycle made a throaty grumble as he turned down a narrow back alley and pulled up to a large metal door. He pushed a small button on the key fob dangling from the ignition, and the metal door slowly squealed open. Before it completely lifted up though, he drove the bike into the garage.

Through a back door, Dante entered the Devil May Cry shop. The office was dark and quiet. He strolled in, his footsteps echoing off the hard wood floor, as he approached his desk and turned on a small lamp sitting on top of it. He then walked over to a corner of the room and hung his sword up on two large hooks that were _curiously_ sticking out from the breasts of a pin-up on the wall. He then removed the tight black leather gloves he had been wearing and threw them on the desk along with his guns he pulled from their holsters. Dante then slid off his long red leather coat and tossed it on a near by coat rack. He stood there for a moment staring around the empty room. He ran a hand through his wind blown hair a few times from the rough ride home and stretched.

"Man, what a night," he said to no one. _Not much action tonight, but who the hell was that guy dancing around with the demon?_ Dante then realized he was _quite_ thirsty and headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was small but adequate with bare necessities. A few uncleaned dishes, old take out food containers, and empty pizza boxes littered the limited counter top space. There was a tiny old stove in one corner that had not seen use for sometime and a small round table with two mismatched chairs was placed in front of a tall, skinny old window. On the side of that was a sink with a few more dirty dishes strewn around in it and an old arch top fridge sat in the furthest corner.

Dante walked up to the fridge and clicked the handle open. Light blared out of the fridge as he stared into its bowels and marveled at how little was in it. He pulled a dark bottle from the shelf and flicked the top open with his thumb. Dante then went back into the main room and plunked down in his favorite office chair. He thew his booted feet up on the desk and took a swig from the bottle letting out an '_ah_' of approval over its smooth contents.

The office had little activity stirring inside it lately. Lady rarely stopped in anymore. She always seemed to be busy on her own. Over the years, she had made a good reputation for herself as a demon hunter. Now, she only bugged Dante if she had a huge job she knew she couldn't handle on her own. Which wasn't many. Dante thew back the bottle for another drink and grinned. He missed the brat. Over their years together, they had grown into a strange relationship. They became a kind of brother and sister to each other. Him, the older brother, who would relentlessly tease her about something and her, the younger sister, getting her revenge more often than not. They did have their ups and downs, but for the most part, the understanding was mutual and they had respect for each other – _most_ of the time.

Then there was Trish. Trish had come into Dante's life just when he needed her most. Or maybe that's how _he_ saw it. After the Mundus incident, he agreed to take her in as an assistant. Besides, now she had no where to go and she was new to this human world she had suddenly become a part of. Dante knew that he didn't need the help demon slaying – hell, he already _shared_ that with Lady. But whether it was the maternal attraction to her because she reminded him of his mother he so missed, or the fact that she was just an attractive female, or the fact that she had risked her very life to save his, or maybe _all_ of that, he decided to keep her around.

Trish surprisingly turned out to be what Dante really needed. Someone to look after _him_. Sometimes even the infamous son of Sparda needed someone to take care of him. Dante had always been a bit too irresponsible and carefree. He was always getting himself into some kind of predicament he didn't need, and was barely keeping the business from going under most of the time. He needed someone in his life as guidance, something he had been without for so long. Trish gave him anchoring and direction. She seemed to tame the devil in him – but only _so_ much. She also managed the business well, and with her help, it grew steadily. One thing Trish could never seem to manage though, was Dante's debt. No matter how much money came in, he was always behind, owing someone something.

Whether or not it was because of those _motherly_ characteristics of hers, Trish took care of him. They worked well together too. They also went on many missions together and had an understanding between them. They trusted each other. Soon, they became closer and realized their affection for each other ran greater than just partners. Dante and Trish had been intimately involved for quite a few years since then. But just as they started growing together, they started growing slowly apart.

Something happened. It began with the missions. Dante unknowingly became protective of her and didn't want her to go on certain missions saying they were to 'dangerous' and he'd prefer her not to be involved. Or he would manage to find some other simple task for her to take on to keep her from coming with him – knowing full well that she could _more than_ handle herself. Being a construct of Mundus, Trish had abilities unlike a human and could withstand almost as much damage in battle as Dante could. He wouldn't admit it or maybe he didn't know it, but his love for her wouldn't let anything take her away from him. As he looked at her sometimes, he struggled with his emotions as he saw the mother he had lost and he didn't want Trish taken away like she had been. Trish tried her best to understand his concern, and even with her utmost reassurance that she would be alright, he wouldn't bend.

Slowly, Trish began to resent that which she did most for him – care. She just wanted to be a partner, an _equal_ in his eyes, and not something of a treasure he needed to keep in a safe and lock away. She, like him, believed in fighting the demon world for the sake of this human one. It made her feel like she was part of it. She didn't want him taking that need from her.

The worst of the situation came when Trish wanted to try doing missions on her own. Dante adamantly disagreed. Now he'd be worrying about her on her own this time. Eventually with her persistence, and a little sweet talk, Dante bent and let her go on a few missions of her own, always making a big deal out of it _before_ and _after_ she went.

Eventually, Trish had enough. Although she still loved Dante, she couldn't take it anymore. She knew until he could get over his fear of losing her like he lost his mother, she couldn't stay. One day, not too long ago, said told him she was leaving. She wanted to try it out on her own. Dante felt his heart sink at her announcement, but he was too stubborn to accept his fear, and in turn, he didn't stop her. Before he got up that next morning, Trish had taken her stuff and left. That was almost two years ago.

They kept in touch from time to time, but the phone calls got fewer and fewer. Mostly hers. He would try to call and usually got to talk to a machine. Eventually he left it up to her to call. Now, she didn't call at all.

The quietness of the office eventually got to Dante, and he couldn't stand it. He threw his feet off his desk and walked over to the jukebox in the near corner and pushed a few buttons. There were some clicking sounds and he gave it a '_thump_' on its side with his fist. Then the music started to play.

"That's what daddy likes," he said coolly to the music player.

It began churning out a fast thumping rock song as Dante bobbed his head and tapped his foot in rhythmic approval. He went back to his desk and thew himself into his previous position. He wagged his foot to the beat of the tune as he guzzled again from the bottle. Dante then eyed a magazine on his desk and remembered he hadn't gotten to it yet. He picked it up, leaned back in his chair as it creaked in disapproval and he began to read.


	3. Chapter 2: The Voice

Chapter 2

**The Voice**

The penthouse was dark and silent. It looked out over the city lights far below that twinkled through the wall of windows surrounding the room. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the entrance door being flung open in a hasty manner and in walked a female figure.

She stalked down the short hallway and threw down a rather large duffel bag on the floor as she entered the massive studio flat. With a small towel, she wiped the back of her neck then threw it on the floor next to the bag. She then kicked off a pair of athletic shoes and pulled her socks off.

Turning on a small lamp that sat on a near by table, she noticed the answering machine next to it blinked with new messages. She pressed the button on the machine and quickly walked into the adjoining kitchen. Opening the fridge, she squinted her eyes at the bright light that broke the darkness. The messages on the machine began to play.

"Nika, hey look, don't forget rehearsal this time. Tomorrow. _I mean it_," said a stern older male voice.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled under her breath as she stared into the fridge. Marveling at how little was in it, she grabbed an open wine bottle and strolled into the living area.

"Remember, the band wants to go over the changes you made _before_ the concert. Not _at_ the concert. Any changes have to be rehearsed in _advance_, Nika," the man on the message continued. "So see you tomorrow," the voice lightened it's tone. "Okay? Bye." Then they hung up.

She took a swig directly from the bottle as the next message in the queue played.

"Hey baby doll, remember _me_?" a suave man's voice said.

She almost choked on her gulp of wine. She pulled the bottle from her lips and swallowed.

The voice continued. "I just wanted to see if, ya know, you wanted to get together. The next few weeks I'm shooting some scenes for the new film I'm in, I'm _sure_ you've heard all about it," the man said proudly and continued in a melodramatic tone. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to fly out, ya know, hook up for a few?"

She rolled her eyes at his comments and took another gulp from the bottle. The message continued.

"So what ya say Nika, you ... me ...," the voice started to get excited.

At that last word, she pushed the delete button on the machine and took another long drink. The messages ended.

She then walked over to an elaborate stereo system in one corner of the vast room with unusually large speakers flanking it, and pushed a button. As the music came to life, she turned up the volume to a heart thumping decibel. It belted out a melody of rock mixed with a classical arrangement.

She then walked down two small steps into the sunken living area. The room was cool and dim and the wood floor was cold on her bare feet. She thought it refreshing. The room was immense with very little in it. There was a seating area with a sterile modern-style couch and a matching chair surrounding a small glass-top table. In the other corner of the room stood a grand piano and an electronic keyboard with a large panel of buttons on it. Sheets and sheets of music were stacked and strewn on top of the piano. Some pages managed to find their way to the floor and some had been crumpled.

She stood near one of the window walls and gazed out at the twinkle of the city for a moment and let out a deep sigh. She thought it looked so quiet and peaceful. She then turned and walked over to the couch and plopped down. Sliding down to lay on it, she propped her head on the arm of the couch to continue drinking.

When she finished the bottle, she set it down a little too hard on the floor and it made a loud '_clunk_'. As she started to relax, she stared up at the ceiling and began to mouth the lyrics of the song playing on the stereo. Occasionally, she waved her right hand at certain points of the song as if conducting the accompanying orchestra. Now and then, she would furrow her eyebrows at some places in the song and shake her head in a kind of mental disapproval. She did this for a few moments, and then the song played on without her interaction. She then laid the back of her arm on her forehead as the tune finished playing and the room fell silent. She breathed slowly and started to doze off.

"_Ni–ka_ ..."

She opened her eyes. _That voice! _She had heard that voice several times in her dreams. Lately though, it had become more frequent. She sat up and thought for a moment. _Who is this voice in my dreams?_

She stood up and stretched, shook her tired head awake and walked to a door on the other side of the kitchen. She opened it and ascended the metal stairs. Her hand slid up the cool steel railing as she made her way to the rooftop of the high-rise. When she got to the top, she opened the door and stepped out on the patio.

The patio space looked unused and stale. Tiny floor lights illuminated the tiles that made up the edge of the patio floor. Off to one side, there was a seating area with a long table and two couch-like benches surrounding it. A large umbrella was closed and stuck out of the center of another taller table with two stools around it.

It was a bit chilly out as the season was starting to change, and the night air was cool on her skin. But she didn't mind. Occasionally there was a slight breeze, but for the most part the air was still tonight. She walked over to the far edge of the patio and leaned against the ledge of the roof. She stared out into the vast city that lay far below her.

Nika loved to come up to the roof at night. It was her favorite place to escape and get away. When she wasn't busy, she would come here and spend most of the night up on the roof if the weather was good.

_Papa, _she thought as she looked out into the night. _Papa, I miss you._

She closed her eyes at his thought. It had been years since his death but she remembers him like yesterday. She was alone now. Her mother gone so early on, then it was just her and her father. She rarely got to spend time with him – he always gone on some business trip and her away at one of many boarding schools. She fancied the time they had when they finally got to be with each other. She remembered his gentle voice and hugs. She thought about how he use to bring her home some new fancy bobble or toy he got while on one of his many trips away. She didn't care what it was though, she was just happy to see him.

"_Niii–ka_ ..."

She opened her eyes in haste. _The voice again!_

It seemed louder. This time she wasn't dreaming either. It was as if it was in the air, right in her ear standing next to her. She nervously looked around but saw nothing.

_Am I going crazy? I must be pushing myself too hard lately?_

She knew she had been needing to take some time off from ... _everything_. She just wanted to get away. Tours were exhausting her lately, and she really just wanted to write some more music. She spent too many long nights up and thought it _had_ to be her mind playing tricks on her. She put her hand to her cheek for a moment in thought, then rubbed her forehead. She then rolled her head around on her neck and rubbed the top of her shoulder letting out a slight moan as to how good that felt.

After trying to relax herself, she realized that she might as well go back in and pass out. After all, she did have to show up to rehearse with the band tomorrow. With that thought, she lazily turned around from the ledge to make her way back inside.

As she looked up ahead at the door to the stair well, a black shadowy mass began to appear out of the air a few feet in front of her. Her eyes widened and she gasped as the large mass began to take form. It had no real shape at first, except for what appeared to be a hooded head forming on top of the floating blackness. Suddenly, large claw-like hands protruded from the center of the apparition. One vile hand was holding a long staff with a large curved and pointed blade at the top end. A deathly face finally appeared from under the wispy makings of a black shroud. Its eyes glowed red and it began to screech as it quickly floated toward her.

It blocked her path to the door as she broke from her frozen gaze and quickly ran sideways toward the edge of the patio. It followed after her and pulled back the blade to swing. As she saw this, she reacted by ducking and rolling to her right as the blade swung down on her. It missed. She recovered from her action and stood back up in an instant. It quickly turned to face her again as she made a dash for the door to the stairs.

_If I can only get back inside!_

She came to an abrupt halt in mid stride. The creature had now materialized right in front of her and immediately took another swing. She quickly leaned back and to the right. But this time the blade had made contact with her left shoulder. She let out a scream as the blade lacerated her skin. Blood immediately began to flow and stain her sleeve.

She winced in pain as she managed to plant her right hand on the ground to cartwheel over one of the benches near her. She landed on her feet and went to grab for the umbrella stuck in the tall table to her right. She pulled the umbrella out of the table and by the time she spun back around, the specter took another swing. Its scythe clanked off of the umbrella pole.

Her injured arm was burning with pain and she struggled not to think about it. The force of the blow knocked her back onto the shorter table, and she came crashing down on top of it breaking the glass inserts. She toppled over the table and recovered fast. She had to dodge another swing from the specter.

Jumping on and over one of the couches, she sprinted to the door ahead.

_Almost there! _

She was within reach of the door knob when the specter came from behind. It grabbed the back of her shirt and flung her out across the patio. Her head hit the ground and she slid a distance from the force, leaving bloody streaks across the pale tile.

She laid there trying to come to her senses as the specter quickly approached. It floated above where she laid, it's cold breath now in her face. Its stench made her sick. Suddenly she heard the voice.

"_Niii–ka. It's been so long _..."

She managed to speak. "Who the _hell_ are you!?" she said in a quivering voice, eyes locked in a fearful gaze with the specter.

"_Niii–ka. It is time. Come to me_ ..."

She then realized that the voice wasn't coming from the specter but from the air around her. "What do you want!?" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"_Come to me_ ..."

The voice trailed off and the specter suddenly levitated up from her, flinging its arms out wide. She threw her arms to her face in defense, then suddenly the specter dissolved into a black haze as it left with an echoey cry.

She laid still on the tile bleeding from the cut and the multiple lacerations she received from falling into the glass table. She breathed heavy and hard.

_Pull yourself up! _She convinced herself to move against her pain and fear and managed to stand up and shuffle to the door.

Back inside, she thew open her bathroom door and turned on the light. With a trembling hand she peeled up her sleeve and looked at the damage done to her shoulder in the mirror. She winced seeing there was enough blood that she couldn't tell how bad it was at first. She grabbed a hand towel hanging on the wall, soaked it with water from the faucet and began to wash off the wound. She cringed in pain at every cleansing wipe. Finally, she could see it was a long cut from the top of her shoulder down to the mid of her bicep. She could tell it wasn't too deep and probably didn't need stitches.

_What was that? What the hell did it want?_

Questions ran through Nika's head as she proceeded to dress her wound as best as she could. She pulled a first aid kit buried in the athletic bag from the hall. Grabbing some cotton pads and tape, she haphazardly dressed her arm. The small lacerations on her back and some on her legs were already drying on their own.

_I can't do this on my own. I've heard of him. I must see him, I know he can help me._

She stalked into the bedroom and quickly changed her tattered clothes, putting on jeans and a shirt that happened to be laying scattered on the bed. She grabbed a pair of tall boots out of the closet and headed for the front door. On her way out, she grabbed her purse and long black hooded coat tossed on a chair near the door. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"_I will find you_ ..."


	4. Chapter 3: The Late Visitor

Chapter 3

**The Late Visitor**

The cab sped though the dark of night. It started to rain a little and occasionally the windshield wipers squeaked in an annoying rhythm across the glass. As the cab got off the freeway, it turned down a few desolate street corners and headed into the older section of town. The buildings were run down and in disrepair. Few lights dotted the cityscape with life and many dwellings had boards up on the doors and windows of businesses long since gone. A pawn shop sign illuminated part of the dark street ahead, and lights inside a small corner grocery store shown through the bars on the windows. The cab finally came to a stop at it's destination.

"We're here," the chubby old cabby announced to his passenger. "That'll be twenty seventy-five," he said firmly and looked up into his rear mirror at the shadowy seated figure in the back.

The silent passenger handed him a stack of folded bills and said, "Keep the change," in a soft female voice.

The cabby looked surprised as he took note of the sizable tip he had been handed with his fare. "Ya sure you don't need me to wait, miss?" he kindly asked his passenger.

"No, thank you," she firmly but politely replied and stepped out of the back of the cab.

She slammed the door shut and turned around facing the building behind her and looked at the ominous pink neon sign that flickered above the entrance. _Devil May Cry_. As the cab sped off down the street, she pulled her large black hood down further over her head to keep the now steadier rain out of her face as she headed to the door.

It was an old building like the rest in the neighborhood. Mostly brick with some peeling wood trim and the entrance boasted a thick old wood door. There were no signs in the windows – no hours of operation. The windows were covered by wide slatted blinds on the inside that seemed a bit askew. Through the slits of the blinds, she could see a soft light in the room. Music was playing from inside as well. She slowly turned the handle of the door and it clicked open. The door creaked on it's rusty dry hinges as she cautiously opened it wider.

Slowly she stepped inside. Not stepping far from the front door, she gently closed it behind her with a '_click_'. She observed a white haired man leisurely seated back in a chair at a large old desk. His face was hidden intently in an oversized magazine. The music was coming from an old juke box in the corner near him and there was an antique leather couch over in the other corner from where he sat. She turned her head and noticed on the other side of the room was an old pool table that had seen better days. Other than some random junk and a few miscellaneous oddities on the walls, the room was fairly bare.

She turned her head back to where the man sat. He had not moved yet. _Did he know I was even here?_

Just then, like he had heard her thought, the man spoke over the music.

"Sorry, we're closed," he said without lifting his head from his book. "If you need the can, it's in the back." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder then flipped a page of his magazine.

She was stumped for a moment then spoke. "No..., " she softly responded.

At the sound of a feminine voice, Dante curiously picked his head up from his read. She lifted her hands up to the hood covering her head and took it down.

"I need your help," she said, now speaking a bit louder to talk over the juke box.

Without taking his eyes off the girl, Dante closed his magazine and flipped it on the desktop. He kicked his feet off the desk and quickly leaned upright. In the same motion, he held his hand out to an old chair in front of his desk and offered, "Have a seat."

She slowly started walking forward to his offer. As she approached closer to the desk, she could now see his face clearly. In the dim light he was a young man but looked a bit older than her, though she thought not by much. His hair was snow white and fell loosely around his well-angled face. But his eyes were what caught her attention. They were the palest blue eyes she had ever seen on a person. _Strange_.

They stared back at her intently, but not in a threatening way. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she slowly sat down in the chair directly in front of him.

As Dante had watched her walk over, he noted her features. She was a younger woman, probably Lady's age, he thought. Fair skinned and a blonde. _Nice_.

Her hair looked long but she had it up-swept in a messy style. Longer bangs fell around her forehead and face in a trendy fashion. The rest of her he couldn't make out because of the long black coat she was wrapped in. But as she moved closer, her boots clunking across the old wood floor, he took note of her eyes. As she stared at him he saw she had the greenest eyes he had ever seen on anyone. Like two creamy emeralds. _Even nicer_.

And the shape was fairly unique as well. The outer edges almost turned up just slightly that gave them a cat eye-like shape. This he thought was accented by how she was wearing her dark eye makeup. _Exotic_.

As she sat down in front of him, he noted that her eyes though bright, looked tired. There was something familiar about her too, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

With her now seated, Dante leaned forward on his forearms on the desk and hunched toward her saying in a smooth voice, "So what can I do for ya, babe?" A small smirk fell on his face at those words.

Before she spoke, the juke box finished it's last tune and the room fell silent. Heavy rain could now be heard pouring down outside. She felt a bit more nervous in the silence with his eyes fixed so intently on her.

"You are ... Dante, Son of Sparda?" she asked.

"In the flesh," he smirked and nodded his head once.

"I've heard about you," she continued. "You are supposed to be the best demon slayer around."

"Well, who hasn't ... and you _could_ say that," his grin getting a bit bigger at her comments. He noticed as she spoke, she had a very faint accent. He couldn't place it, but it seemed to make her all the more exotic. _Very nice_.

"You see ... I have–," she began.

"Do I know you?" he blurted out inquisitively in the mid of her speaking.

"Uh, no ... No. I don't think we've ever met," she said confused at his quick question.

"Huh." he said as he looked like he was in deep thought searching for something. "You _sure_? You look familiar. Did I see you at Fitzy's Bar last Friday?" It was really bugging him.

She was mildly getting annoyed with his interruption. "No ... Mr. Da–"

"Just call me Dante, huh?" he corrected her smoothly.

"Okay, _Dante_, I came here because I've been having these dre–"

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted as he threw his hands up in delight. He put one arm on his desk again and leaned forward. "You're that chick on the billboard downtown!" he continued. "The _pop_ singer chick! Am I right!?" he added as his frosty blue eyes flashed and he grinned in satisfaction of his answer.

She slightly cringed at his mention of 'pop' singer. She hated the fact that the media threw her into that category. Her music was anything but 'pop' and she considered herself a composer – _not a gimmick_. But she dealt with the title and it secured her a place in the music profession. That's what mattered.

"Yes, I'm ... _her_," she said with a bit of shyness to her voice.

"Ha, HA!" he laughed with delight in his discovery.

She figured now is a good time as any for formal introductions. She leaned forward and held out her hand to shake. Her eyes locked on his and said, "Nika Sashenka, but please ... just Nika."

He returned the greeting by gently grasping her hand. But instead of a shake, he turned the back side of her hand up and smoothly laid a light kiss on top of it.

"Pleasures mine, babe," and winked at her. "Now back to business." He abruptly seemed to change his mood into to a more serious intent and leaned back on his desk again ready for her to speak.

"Well, I was _trying_ to say that I've been having these dreams. A voice speaks to me," she continued as he studied her. "Then tonight I heard it _outside_ of my dreams."

Dante raised up off his arms and sat up in his chair. "Hold on," he interrupted her once again. "Look, Nika, I know where you're goin' with this."

She frowned at the interruption.

"Either you've got a ghost or, I _know_ being a celebrity and all ... but you shouldn't be doing drugs, babe. But that's your deal," he said flatly.

Her mouth dropped open at this comment. "But please!" she pleaded. "That's not true. It's really about de–"

He continued to speak over her plea. "I don't do ghosts _and_ I don't do drugs, just cause neither of 'em ever did anything for me."

He then reached into his desk drawer on his right and began searching for something. "Now, I can give you a number of a good ghost guy...," he trailed off saying.

"Dante, _please_ listen to me..., " she pleaded, as she got up from the chair to make her point more serious. As she stood though, she suddenly felt dizzy. Nika grabbed for the desk but her knees gave out and she fell back, barely making it into the chair.

Dante stopped rummaging in the desk drawer and shot up from his chair. "What the hell!?" he said, as he rushed over to her now slouched in the chair.

He knelt down to get a better look at her condition. She looked pasty and a bit sweaty. Her eyes had also lost some of their glow.

"It's ... It's my arm," she spoke softly. As she said this, she unbuttoned her coat and managed to drop it off her shoulders. As the coat came down, he saw on her left shoulder and down her arm a large stain of red blotching her shirt sleeve. Blood had also completely saturated the make-shift bandage she had applied earlier.

"What happened!?" he asked stunned as he examined her arm.

"That _thing_. The demon did this ... " she managed to faintly get out, now in a slightly labored breath.

Dante listened and said nothing as he pulled up the short sleeve of the shirt and gently removed the bandages.

"Scythe wound," he said matter-of-factly. "Looks like a good one too," he added while intently observing the injury.

It was still an open wound and bleeding. But now the skin around it had turned a sickly hue of purple and faded into green on the edges – and it was _spreading_.

Dante muttered a 'hold on', and quickly got up and went to an old tall cabinet in the far corner near the couch. Nika refrained from passing out and with heavy eyes watched Dante at the cabinet. He dug around in a few drawers until she heard him say an approving 'ah!'. He returned to her with a small corked glass bottle with some kind of milky liquid in it and a wad of cotton.

"You've got yourself a demon scythe wound," he said doctor-like, eyeballing the contents of the little glass bottle.

Nika didn't say anything but she watched him as he prepared his treatment. When he saturated the cotton with the milky substance, he paused and looked at her with weary eyes before he proceeded.

"I'm sorry, but this is probably going to hurt ... pretty bad." With that said, he knelt down at her side and looked at her tenderly with soothing blue eyes as to apologize one last time.

"Okay," Nika responded and closed her eyes.

Dante began to dab the soaked cotton all over the wound. When the substance on the cotton met the wound it began to foam, bubble and hiss. The pain was overwhelming. Nika jolted and squirmed at the reaction. Dante grabbed her wrist and other shoulder and firmly held her down. Other than a few groans and moaning, she didn't make much of a sound. _Brave kid_.

In a minute or so, the foaming ceased and left a white gooey substance over the wound. The bleeding had stopped now too. Dante let go of Nika and dabbed a bit more of the solution on the wound.

"Doin' ok?" he asked gently.

"Fine," Nika said in almost a whisper.

Dante then went into the bathroom in the back, and returned with a medical box. He never really used it, never had a reason to since he healed just fine without mending usually. But occasionally Lady would show up all banged-up somehow and he'd keep a stock of supplies in there for her. He took out some gauze pads and tape and began covering the wound. When it was all patched up, he looked satisfied.

"Thank you," Nika said, looking at him with more life in her eyes now.

"Nasty stuff there, babe," he responded. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' playing around with a Death Scythe?"

Nika got some of her stamina back and sat more upright. "I was _trying_ to tell you that," she said mildly annoyed.

Dante let her continue uninterrupted this time.

"I've had these dreams. A voice says my name. But then it came to me _outside_ of my dreams," Nika stared out blankly. She continued, "Then, just tonight, I was attacked by this ... _Death Scythe_?" she questioned to confirm the name.

Dante nodded, listening intently.

She continued, "I thought it would kill me, but it stopped attacking and the voice spoke through the air, calling my name. It asked me to come to it," she said with a very disturbed look on her face. "Then the demon disappeared ... and I came here." She looked up worriedly at Dante now leaning on the front of his desk with his arms folded facing her.

"Well, you've come to the right place then," he said as he scratched the back of his head. He looked at her attentively and realized she really needed to rest. So he offered to move her to the old leather couch in the corner.

"Oh, I'm feeling better," she said brushing off his concern. "I'll be fine," she added and started to get up from the chair. But her legs were still a bit shaky and she lost her balance falling forward into Dante. He gently caught her, careful not to touch her wound.

"See," he said as he looked down into her eyes, "the _doctor_ requests you take the couch," he finished with a kindly grin.

Nika being mostly supported by Dante, felt her cheeks flush a bit. She quickly pulled away from him and agreed, "Yes ... the couch."

He put his hand on her back, and guided her to the leather sofa. Dante noticed she winced when he touched her. "You okay?" he asked as he raised a pale eyebrow.

"Uh, oh ...," Nika thought a moment, "My back and legs are a bit scratched up from the glass."

She had forgotten about the cuts she endured falling into the glass table since the wound on her arm hurt _far_ worse.

"The _glass_?" Dante stared down at her waiting for the explanation.

"It's a long story, but I also managed to fall into some glass during my ordeal with that Death-_thing_," she said, mildly embarrassed.

"_How_ bad?" Dante concernedly asked.

"I don't know, actually," she thought for a moment. "My arm hurt worse, I guess," she said with a smile.

Dante raised his eyebrows in question then asked, "May I?"

Nika paused, looking intensely at him then said, "Here."

To Dante's surprise, the girl turned, facing her back to him and _actually_ lifted her shirt off. She stood there, with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Well, how bad?" she asked in a monotone voice hoping to hide her discomfort in the situation.

He inspected the cuts. They weren't too bad, but he thought they should be disinfected. Dante, of course, also inspected her now _without_ a shirt on. He noticed she had a fit body. He thought she wasn't too skinny or thick but more of a firm athletic build. _Not Bad. She probably works out_.

He also noticed a few older scars scattered across her back. They were long thin scars that were light, but noticeable. He thought better not to mention it.

"On your legs too?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Lay on the couch, I'll get some disinfectant for your back," he said while walking back into the bathroom. The couch looked ancient and quite beat. But when she laid down on it, it was surprisingly comfortable.

When he returned a moment later, she was on the couch lying on her stomach. Her blood stained shirt was now discarded on the floor. Dante knelt down next to her and treated her wounds, applying the disinfectant to her back. He let it dry a little bit, then leaned over to a trunk hidden on the side of the couch and pulled out a large soft blanket.

"Here," he said as he delicately laid it down on her. "Lemme go up stairs and get you something," he said as he shot up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Moments later, he came back with a long, grey oversized t-shirt. Nika, managed to raise up on her elbows and looked at him attentively.

"I figure you'll probably want to crash here for the night. You're in _no_ shape to be moving around. It's raining _hell_ out there, and if demons are after you, you're at the _safest_ place you can be right now," he flashed that smirk of his again and she thought the blue in his eyes seemed to glow a bit.

She let out a sigh and told him he was probably right.

"So here's somethin' for ya to snooze in and I figure I'd let ya tend to your own leg injuries," he said as he handed her the shirt. "I think you've taken all the _man-handling_ from me you can take in one night," he said slyly grinning and cocked his head to the side.

Nika took Dante's comment as his _quaint_ way of being cordial and not too forward. She didn't understand it, but as imposing as he seemed sometimes, the was a gentle and caring nature about him. She liked that. She felt strangely comfortable with him. _I don't even know him._

"So, is this your _girlfriends_ night shirt?" Nika tried to ask slyly.

"Not tonight it isn't," Dante straightly replied. Playfully, he half-bowed and said, "It's been a long night. G' night, babe, and pleasant dreams." Dante winked as he turned to go lock the entrance door and shuffled up the stairs.

"Pleasant ... I hope so," Nika said to herself and slowly got up to change into the shirt. It was soft and comfortable and smelled sweet. After she pulled her jeans off, she dabbed some of the disinfectant on her leg wounds, which she discovered weren't very bad. After the application dried, she laid back down on the couch with the blanket wrapped loosely around her. She left the soft light of the desk lamp on and closed her eyes.

_Papa, what have I gotten into?_


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Business

A/N: Well I hope everyone has been interested in my story so far! This is the longest chapter yet, a lot of dialog this time. But it was a ton of fun to write – some funny stuff this time – I hope you all enjoy!

Hang on Vergil fans, I promise he _will_ show up!!

Please feel free to drop me a review. I'd like to know what you all think so far.

Thanks so much!

N.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Breakfast and Business**

Nika's eyes peeked open from her slumber. Light was trickling through the uneven slats of the front window blinds. She slept hard. No voices. No dreams. But the reality of last night came back when she sat up and looked at the bandage on her arm.

There were no clocks in the room, so she got up and went to her purse to look at the time on her cell phone. It was almost 8 am. Nika then stretched and yawned. She now had a moment to fully take in her surroundings.

The room was old and dingy. As she surveyed the room, she noted some of the oddities hanging on the walls. Nika walked around looking at the various grotesque demon head trophies mounted on plaques that she thought Dante obviously had slain. Various weaponry was also mounted in no particular way around the room. She paused, looking at the sword that hung off the breasts of the pin-up, then smirked and shook her head. She walked around Dante's desk and took note of two framed photos sitting on top. One was an old photo of a beautiful blonde woman and the other, a more recent one; it was of Dante with the _same_ blonde woman and another woman with shorter dark hair. He was giving the dark haired woman 'rabbit ears' in the photo and she was doing her best not to look annoyed. Nika wondered who these women were.

After exploring the room, she paused a moment and looked up at the staircase wondering when Dante would wake up. She didn't hear a sound coming from upstairs, so she decided then to freshen up. Grabbing her purse, she headed for the bathroom. It was small and a bit messy. A few towels were hanging on a bar and a few were tossed in a corner. Nika began to wash her face with cold water, then dried it off with the cleanest looking towel hanging on the rack. She took some makeup out of her purse and applied a few dabs of blush and some eye liner. She hated being without make up, always feeling so plain with out it.

After freshening up, she went back out into the main office. Nika then grabbed her jeans tossed on the chair in front of the desk and slid them on. The cuts on her legs were now but mere scratch marks and she assumed her back the same. She kept the shirt on Dante had lent her since her own was now ruined with blood. She tied up the extra length of the shirt in a knot around her waist to shorten it a bit, but it still hung loose on her. Nika stood there a moment wondering what to do next. Then, her stomach told her.

She had not eaten since early yesterday, and was quite hungry now. She wondered what Dante had in his kitchen. As she pushed open the swinging door, she couldn't help but stare at the mess, then went to the fridge and looked inside. There was nothing of note but a few dark bottles, a pizza box, and a few random containers in the back that she didn't want to know what was in them. After closing the fridge door she paused a moment in thought, then a slight grin fell on her face. Nika walked back into to the office area and put her boots and coat on. She took her purse and headed out the door.

Dante was lying beached on his bed face down and one of his arms hung off the side. His pillow managed to find its way to the floor and the sheets had been scrunched down to the foot of the bed.

"I swear I didn't do it ... ," he muttered in his sleep. He snorted as he awoke; his own voice had startled him. He cracked open one eye and stared at the light peering through the old askew blinds on the bedroom window. He moaned and mumbled, cursing the sun, as he repositioned himself on his back and stretched. As he regained his senses from his slumber, his nose alerted him to a foreign smell wafting in the air. Dante slowly began to open his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. _What the hell?_ He sniffed a few times and realized it was ... _something cooking?_ He sat up in the bed and vigorously scrubbed his hair a few times with his hands. He grabbed a tight black shirt and his pants and put them on. As he opened the bedroom door, the smell got more intense. It was now playing with his stomach and making him hungry. _What the hell is going on?_

Dante descended the stairs slowly, his body still not awake. He wasn't much of an early riser, never had been. He always preferred to stay up late. Dante often wondered if it was partially because of his demonic-half that he was more attracted to the night rather than the day. Most demons had a hard time with the daylight of the human world, so they preferred to be active mostly at night. _Maybe him too_, he wondered.

Dante walked by the couch where Nika had spent the night and noticed the blanket he gave her neatly folded on top of it. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and proceeded to investigate. As he pushed the swinging door to the kitchen open, he stood there transfixed for a moment. The kitchen had been ... _cleaned up!_ Dishes, food boxes and such no longer littered the counter tops. Everything looked neat and tidy. But more importantly, there over the stove stood Nika, making ... _breakfast?!_

"Good morning to you, Dante!" Nika said all chipper in her trace accent, mixing something in a bowl.

"Uh, mornin'... what are you–, " Dante stood there with his arms folded, squinting his eyes at her .

"Oh, I thought I'd make you breakfast. You know, for helping me out last night," she said as she tended to something in a pan. She had various utensils, a bowl, and boxes of ingredients on the counter next to her.

"I also cleaned up. I hope you don't mind ... I need the space," she added.

Dante didn't respond, still a bit hazy and confused as to what was going down in his kitchen. He walked in and observed the cleanliness, and took note of a coffee maker in the far corner brewing coffee. He walked up to it and stared as if interrogating it.

"Oh, I hope you like coffee ... I didn't know if you liked coffee. I thought I'd make some ... it sounded good," Nika said.

Dante stood puzzled in front of the coffee maker. "Where did the coffee maker come from?" he asked.

"It was in the cupboard under there," Nika said as she pointed to a lower cupboard in the corner.

"I have a coffee maker?"

Nika looked at him a second, then grinned as she held back a laugh and went back to her cooking.

Dante shuffled over to the table with the two mismatched chairs and slumped down in one facing Nika at the stove. With his eyes still not fully open, he leaned over to the window behind the table and fumbled for the cord of the blinds. He growled as he pulled them down to dim the all-to-happy sun from interfering with his awakening.

Nika, finishing her cooking, grabbed a plate and assembled something on it.

"Well, I hope you like crepes," she said.

"_Crepes?_" Dante asked as he picked his mind trying to recall what crepes were.

"Yes, crepes," she answered. "You know, they are kind of like pancakes ... but thinner basically." She tried to give her best description. "They were my _favorite_ breakfast as a child. I hope you like them with strawberries."

Dante's eyes began to widen. "_Strawberries?_"

"You _do_ know what those are?" She shot him a smirky glance as she finished preparing the plates.

Dante just gave her a half-eyed playful glare back.

Nika walked over to where he sat and put a plate down in front of him. There were two crepes wrapped around a center of some strawberries and cream. More strawberries garnished the tops.

"I'm sorry the berries are not fresh. I had to use frozen, that is all the grocer had," she said. "But, I sugared them a bit, so they should be fine."

Nika walked over to the coffee maker and picked up two odd mugs she managed to find in her cleaning of the kitchen, and asked Dante if he'd like some.

"_Grocer?_" Dante finally said, still not fully aware of what was happening. "Wait. Where the _hell_ did all this stuff come from?!" he said, finally sounding more alert.

"I got up earlier and went to your corner grocer to get some stuff. I saw it on my way here last night," she simply stated. "Coffee?"

"Sure. Black. What time is it?"

"Oh, probably about nine."

"_Nine!_" Dante cringed and seemed offended at the time, then growled.

She poured the coffee, brought the mugs to the table and sat down next to Dante.

"Wait. You went out by _yourself?_"

"Well, no one else is here?" she said mockingly looking around the kitchen. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah ..." Dante dragged out of his mouth. "We see how well _that_ works," and tugged the sleeve of where her arm was bandaged up.

"Oh, well _that 's_ different," she said and flashed her big green eyes at him. She took a fork full of crepe and shoved it in her mouth and grinned.

Dante rolled his eyes at her and mouthed a '_yeah_' under his breath.

She smiled back.

He put a fork full of crepe in his mouth and his eyes lit up. It was the best damn thing he's eaten in some time, he thought.

"Hey, these are _really_ good!" He mumbled out while chewing.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you like it," she said happily. "My father taught me how to make them. I'm afraid it is one of the _few_ things I can cook!" she giggled.

"Well, that's okay. I'm _sure_ as a celebrity you don't have to worry about cooking much," he blurted out. And inhaled more of his breakfast.

Nika's happiness seemed to fade a little with his comment and she responded quietly, "No, I guess not."

Dante noticed the change in her mood. He didn't understand why his comment had affected her like that.

"Hey, look ... thanks. This is really... nice," he quickly said to recover the previous mood.

"You're welcome," she smiled and took in his blue eyes, now fully open, for a moment. Then quickly looked down at her plate when he met her gaze.

Dante kept staring at her now while they ate. The food hitting his stomach had woken him up more, much to his dismay. He now observed her features better in the daylight glowing through the ratty blinds on the window. _She was even prettier than when she came in last night_, he thought, _probably since she was ill from the scythe wound_. But now, she seemed to have a soft radiance around her. Her skin was a smooth flawless porcelain with a slight rosy blush to it. Her hair was a light sun blonde that seemed to shimmer in the light. But her eyes, Dante noticed, were even _greener_ than last night. _Such beautiful eyes_, he thought. They truly looked like two gems. He had a hard time not wanting to stare at them.

"So why do you hunt demons?" she said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Uh, ... " Dante, surprised at the question, answered slowly, "Cause I'm _good_ at it?"

Feeling a bit interrogated by her abrupt question, he defensively retorted, "So why do _you_ sing?"

"Cause I'm _really_ good at it," she playfully mocked and flashed those eyes again.

Dante was amusingly intrigued. The more he got to be with her, he noticed she was bold. He liked the fact that she seemed to have a bit of fire to her. _Excellent._

Nika continued her inquisitiveness. "Do you do it for sport?"

Dante paused at this question. "Uh, no, not really," and took a sip of coffee.

"Well, what is with the trophies on your walls out there?" She waved her hand out toward where the office is.

"Oh!" Dante responded. "Those. _Those_ are some of the tougher nasties I've had to deal with. All the trouble they were, their heads come back with me when I'm finished with 'em," he grinned with delight as if recalling memories of those battles.

"So it's kind of a sport."

"Well... " Dante trailed off and didn't finish his response. _I guess it is a sport ... sometimes_, he thought to himself.

"Interesting," she ended flatly.

They finished up their meals and Nika picked up the dishes off the table and put them in the sink. Dante looking a bit puzzled, and feeling a bit awkward in his own kitchen asked, "Can I help?" He seemed as if he should ask.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. There isn't much to clean up."

Ever the gentleman, Dante stood up from the table and stretched. "Suit yourself, babe." And with that, he walked back into the office.

Nika, scrubbing dishes in the sink smiled to herself and shook her head.

* * *

Dante walked over to his desk and scratched his head for a second. _She made me breakfast?_ He was still a bit perplexed as to what just happened this morning, but decided it was just a nice, but unusual gesture. He then thought it best he grab himself a shower to help finish waking up.

Before he could turn to go upstairs and get a fresh change of clothes, there was a rattling sound at the front door and it swung open violently. Storming inside came Lady already ranting and fuming before she got the door completely open. Lady had a key to the shop, so on the off times when Dante wasn't there, if she needed to get in she could. Some days Dante regretted giving her that key – like today.

"Dante!" she belted out as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are the biggest ass dick on this planet!" she continued to shout as she stomped in, striding up to and right past Dante, and went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dante just stood there silently with his eyes closed as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. He let out a slight groan.

Lady, still mumbling vulgarities and something about 'moron' and 'kill you' behind the bathroom door, stepped out a moment later and continued her yelling.

"Do you have ANY idea where I've been _all_ night!?"

"Ya mind toning it down, it's early," he said in a quiet voice squinting his eyes.

"I was in JAIL. That's where I spent the ENTIRE night!"

Dante raised an eyebrow at her statement. "_Jail?_" he said with mild interest.

"That's what I said!" she spit back, throwing her hands up in frustration. She proceeded to stalk around the office like a caged beast and continued her story. "So there I was on that _easy_ mission you dropped on me, since you're too _lazy_ or too _good_ to do it yourself ..."

"You said you needed the money, so I figured it was easy pickin's for you," he said in his defense.

"That's besides the point!" she fired back. "The problem is, there WAS no mission. There WERE no demons!"

"Huh?" Dante looked at her half confused.

"Where the HELL did you get this job from?"

"What? From some dude I met at Fitzy's last Friday. He told me he was having some problems and wanted to know if I could take care of it," Dante said simply.

"Did you even know what _problems_ he was referring to?" she asked disdainfully.

"Well ... yeah, I mean ... he said it was some real bad stuff and it was something he thought I could handle," he said candidly.

"Oh, that's great. So you took the job and didn't _even_ get any information as to what this guy's problem was," she said in a vexed manor.

"Well, he knew about me and I figured it was–,"

"Well you figured WRONG!" she snapped.

Dante jolted slightly and closed his eyes at the volume of her last word.

"Let _me_ tell you what his problem was." Lady took a deep breath and began her story.

"So I get there. _You_, telling me it's an 'in and out' kinda job, I decide to park my bike in the nearest parking spot to the building, which happened to be a 'private tow-away zone', buuuut I figure I'll probably be out in ten or so, so no problem. I go inside, go to the basement like _you_ said, and look around. Nothing. So I wander around some more. Empty. Nothing. Zip. So I figure either _your_ client is full of crap or the sneaky, vile bastard demons have already moved on to somewhere else. Then I start hearing noises coming from further down the hall ahead. So I check it out. Now I can hear behind a utility door a bunch of mumbling and other sounds, so I pull my revolver out to break the ice with, then I slowly push the door open."

Dante, still standing in the same spot watching her from under his droopy eyelids, managed to hold back a 'yawn' knowing full well that would only piss her off more thinking he would be getting bored with her story.

Lady continued.

"I make my way inside and now I can start hearing voices. _Human voices_. I peek around a corner and to my _utmost_ surprise, I see no demons but men. About ten or so dudes walking around some equipment set up on tables in the room. Do you know what they were doing? It was a meth lab, Dante, a METH lab!"

Dante furrowed his eyebrows in skepticism.

"So just as I'm ready to turn around and get the hell out of there, thinking I'm going to go straight to _your_ place after this and _kill_ you," she continued, "suddenly these big double doors on the other side of the room burst open and a S.W.A.T team comes storming in! Well, I guess the meth guys weren't all to keen on that, so they pull out guns and start firing! Well, S.W.A.T returns fire and now there's this big showdown. I go running back for the door I came in but one of the asshole meth guys sees me and starts firing off a few rounds _at me_! I go dodging under a desk and return fire. Missed the bastard, but next thing I know S.W.A.T has the place secured, and I have a rifle pointed at _my_ head telling me to stand up. THEN it gets better. I get carted off to jail and have to sit in a holding cell all night with two drunks, a crack addict who kept asking me if I was in here for drugs, and a large she-male who asked me to call her '_Russell_' and wanted my number. FINALLY, they let me out early this morning when they figured out it was a misunderstanding. Then to top it all off, my bike got _impounded_ for being parked in the tow-away zone."

Lady stalking around the room while she was telling her story, turned around from where she was standing and looked at Dante. When she caught his gaze, he was still and silent, then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"How is this funny, you half-demonic douche bag!?" she retorted angrily.

Dante was laughing so hard now, he thought he might throw up his breakfast.

"Russell!" Dante managed to giggle out in his fit of laughter. "Was she-he ... _hot_?" he said laughing.

Lady was now turning a deep shade of red. She thought her head just might explode. "Look asshole, this is all _your_ fault! That guy you met at the bar with a _problem_ turned out to be a rival drug boss to the guys I ran into. Cops told me they arrested him just before they swarmed the place, and he ratted them out."

Dante was calming down from his fit as Lady approached him.

"You OWE me big and _you're_ paying to get my bike out of impound," she threatened.

Lady paused a moment from her wrath and then crinkled her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, and what the hell are _you_ doing up at this time anyway? I was expecting you to be still passed out in your bed so I could come up and beat you in your sleep! Thanks for ruining _that_ too!"

Dante squinted and frowned at her. "Look, sorry, I was probably a bit ... tipsy and I wasn't thinkin' straight when I agreed to the job. I'll be more careful next time," he added while trying ever so hard not to break out into laughter again.

Lady suddenly looked down next to her at the chair in front of the desk and spied a woman's purse and coat.

"Oh! You were _busy_ last night, that's why you couldn't take the job," Lady eyed him. "So which tramp is it this time? Was she _worth_ it?" she said getting back at Dante for laughing at her suffered ordeal.

"Look nothings going on," Dante said mildly annoyed with her now attacking his personal life.

Lady made him feel all too guilty about 'cheating' on Trish. The truth was that since Trish had left, he hadn't slept around _that_ much. Sure, he still had a fair share of fun, but it was more selective now than in his past. More often than not, he found himself disinterested in his flings because he realized no one could replace Trish. And if he didn't feel guilty, Lady made _sure_ he did. She got along well with Trish and they were mutual friends. When Lady found out that Trish left, she managed to frequently remind Dante that it was _his_ fault and that he was a dumb-ass for not doing something about it.

"Oh really, _nothing_?' inquired Lady, as she walked over to the couch where Nika's bloody shirt still lay on the floor. Lady picked it up with her thumb and forefinger, held it up, and dangled it out in front of her.

"What the hell is _this_? What did you do last night. Why is this all bloody? Did you kill her?" she squinted her magenta eye at him in interrogation.

"Dammit Lady!" Now Dante was getting really annoyed. Not only did he not like her attacking his personal life, but he then remembered Nika was still in the kitchen and he didn't want her hearing this.

Lady tossed the dried bloody shirt on the floor and stalked up to Dante almost in his face. "Look Dante, if you keep these habits up and don't suck it up and call Trish, she's _never_ coming back!" Dante fumed and his eyes thew knives at Lady's. They were almost eye to eye, with Lady standing on her toes now right in front of him.

With the last word of her comment, the room fell silent and at the same time they both turned their heads toward the kitchen door. Nika was standing there and heard the last comment Lady made about Trish.

"I'm sorry ... am I interrupting?" she said embarrassed to be in the middle of this argument.

"No. It's okay, we were just fin–," Dante tried to reassure Nika but didn't get to finish his apology.

Lady shot a quick glance at the figure in the doorway now. The first thing of note she saw was that this female was wearing her _favorite_ night shirt she leaves whenever she should need to crash here.

"YOU GAVE HER MY NIGHT SHIRT!?" Lady spun her head back around to yell right through Dante. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes at her volume. "HOW COULD YOU! NOW YOUR JUST HANDING OUT MY STUFF TO EVERY TRAMP YOU BRING HOME?!"

"Lady, _alright_ already!" Dante yelled back.

She didn't give him the satisfaction. Lady then turned to look at the woman by the door and pointed an accusing finger at her to give her a piece of her deranged mind for the hell of it.

"_You!_ You're a–," she suddenly stopped. Lady now frozen in her pose, stared at the woman's face.

Nika, a bit frightened now, stood still as she gazed at Lady's eyes. _Such strange eyes_. Then she realized this was the dark haired woman from the photo on Dante's desk.

Dante, who was about to grab for Lady to pull her away from her attack on Nika, cocked his head to the side and looked at Lady questioningly wondering why she suddenly stopped her unleashing of hell.

Lady unfroze, and slowly started to take a few steps toward Nika, who was slightly scared and confused. As Lady got closer she recognized who this was.

"OH MY GOD!' she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nika and Dante both jumped a little.

Still pointing her finger out at Nika, she put her other hand to her chest in disbelief. "YOU'RE ... YOU'RE ..." is all she kept managing to say a few times.

Finally, Nika spoke up when she realized what Lady was trying to say. "Nika Sashenka," she managed to get out in a calm voice as Lady spoke her name in exuberant harmony.

"NIKA!YOU'RENIKA!OHMYGOD!" A delirious smile developed on her face as she turned pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

Nika smirked a little knowing that this woman now recognized her. Dante was between being dumbfounded over the whole thing and flippin' angry at how his morning was turning out.

Suddenly Lady turned to Dante and with that same crazed look said, "Do you know who _that_ is!?" Talking to him as if Nika weren't really standing there.

"Yeah a client."

"What?" Lady's expression briefly dropped as she was confused for a moment. "No, I mean she's my favorite–," she suddenly turned back to Nika remembering she was right there, "No I mean _you're_ my favorite singer!" Her crazy smile returning to her face as she stared at her idol standing a mere ten or so feet from her.

Lady than regained some of her sanity and nervously spoke to Nika now. "I love _all_ your stuff," she said with glazed eyes.

"Thank you," Nika said politely and blushed a bit at the complement.

Finally, Dante had enough. "_Okay_," he rolled out of his mouth and smacked his hands together. "I'm gonna get a shower now, so why don't _you_ two get to know each other. Nika, this is Satan. She use to be my partner but she's _still_ my pain in the butt."

With that, he shoved Lady toward Nika almost making her fall from her nervous legs. She shot him a brief glare for his action, but quickly looked back at Nika smiling wily. Dante then headed for the stairs and jogged up two at a time.

When he returned moments later with fresh clothes headed for the bathroom, the two women were seated on the couch gibbering and jabbering about stuff he figured he'd care less about. He was more amused at the sight of Lady. Now with more composure, she glowed like a school girl finding out the hottest boy in class had a crush on her. When moments earlier, she had made a total _ass_ out of herself in front of her would be idol. It made Dante all warm and cozy inside knowing he had this new found material to scorn her with later. He smiled to himself as he passed them on the couch.

Before he entered the bathroom he spun around and interrupted the two. "Now ladies, behave yourselves ... but not _too_ much. I wanna watch when I get out, unless you want to come in _here_." He winked and closed the door behind him.

"Jerk!" Lady yelled out in her usual tone at him and threw a book that had been on a tiny table next to the couch at the bathroom door. It struck square on the door with a loud '_bang_' and slid to the floor with a '_thud_'.

"Is he _always_ like that?" asked Nika.

"Oh, so you noticed. Unfortunately, yes." Lady glared at the bathroom door.

Nika flashed her eyes at the door and grinned.

* * *

Dante emerged from the bathroom a short time later, adjusting his fresh shirt he had put on, then fluffed his still damp hair with a towel.

Nika and Lady were still on the couch. They were a bit more relaxed now in their posture. Nika sitting on her knees and Lady sitting Indian-style across from her. They had managed to exchange enough information about each other in the time Dante was gone. Lady filled Nika in on her obsession with her music, demon hunting, and perpetual desire to kill Dante. Nika filled in Lady on why she was here. In between that they giggled like little girls over random topics.

"Well, aren't you two the best of friends," Dante said eyeing them.

Both girls looked over at his comment, Nika smiling and Lady glaring.

Now that Dante was finally awake after his strange morning, he pulled out his office chair and plunked down in it, as usual, putting his feet on the desktop. He let out a deep breath and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't mean to interrupt, babes, but we need to talk business here," he said glancing at Nika. "Ya know, I don't work for _just_ breakfast," he said with a smirk.

"Breakfast?" Lady inquired.

Dante ignored her question and continued his statement. "So, what's say we settle up payment for services," he said all business-like.

Nika slid off the couch. "Oh, of course," she said and made her way to her purse on the chair. She took out a check book and scribbled on it with a pen. "I assume this will do upfront, the other half when we're done," she said as she tore off the check and handed it to Dante across the desk.

He snatched it with two fingers and looked at what she had wrote. His eyelids opened a bit when he saw what was written. Coolly, Dante replied, "Yep, that'll do." He folded and slid the check into his pants pocket.

Just then Nika's cell phone began to beep. She took it out of her purse and looked at the caller info. Suddenly she let out some harsh foreign word, for what Dante could only take to be a swear word, and then spoke,"Oh great, that's my manager. I totally forgot I have rehearsal today!"

"When is it?" Dante asked.

"Ten minutes ago," Nika said woefully. "Ah!" she hissed, "He is going to kill me if I don't show up." She silenced the phone not wanting to take his call, repeating the foreign swear.

"No prob', babe," Dante said. "I got to run out myself", eyeing Lady, "so I can drop you off."

"Thank you!" Nika said gratefully.

Dante then slid on the black gloves that were laying on his desk, got up and got his coat on. He slid Ebony and Ivory in their holsters, never going anywhere without them. He took Rebellion, his sword, with him as well and if not on his motorcycle, he mounded it in the trunk of his car.

"So here's the plan. We'll drop you off at rehearsal then call me when you're done and I'll come get you. You should be okay for now in the day time. Not a _ton_ of demon activity happens during the day. But I want to be with you by sun down. _Got it?_ And in the mean time, call me if _anything_ happens."

"Okay," Nika agreed and smiled. With that said, Dante gave here a business card. It had the words _'Devil May Cry'_ scripted on it and a phone number. That was it.

Dante then snapped his fingers and coolly stated, "Let's rock, ladies," as he headed for the back door to the garage. The two girls followed just behind.


	6. Chapter 5: A Brother's Lament

A/N: Well, here it is, the chapter introducing Vergil ... or rather a bit of his background in this story! Vergil fans, hang in there, he is actually coming up soon I promise!

I really liked writing this chapter about what happened to him after his battle with Dante in DMC1 as Nelo Angelo. I hope you all enjoy my take on it. :-)

Just FYI, the _italic_ chunk of text represents the 'day dream' of Dante thinking back about Vergil. I just wanted to make that clear! ENJOY... and let me know what you think!

Thanks so much!

N.

* * *

Chapter 5

**A Brother's Lament**

Dante sped down the highway toward downtown in a small black sports car. In the worn, black leather seat next to him sat Nika, while Lady was stuffed in the back. Nika thought the car was slightly old but in nice shape, it seemed to suit him. He drove fast and intense but not recklessly, Nika thought. His driving made her a bit nervous and thrilled at the same time. Lady must have been use to his driving, since she paid no attention to his sudden dodging and weaving in traffic and was rather fixed on the back of Nika's head in a smiling stupor the whole time. Dante shifted gears smoothly as he darted in and out of traffic. Nika then looked at her cell phone for time, and Dante reassured her that all would be fine.

Nika suddenly spoke over the hum of the engine as she was curious to ask Lady something. She turned in her seat and said,"Hey Lady, are you going to be going my concert then?"

"Aw, no...," Lady replied woefully. She explained to Nika she tried to get a ticket for her concert coming up but by the time she could, they were already sold out.

"_Really?_" Nika answered in surprise. "I didn't know they had already sold out. I guess I never pay attention to those things." She looked sincerely at Lady and added, "I'm really sorry that you couldn't get a ticket. Well, I'll make sure that you get in, and come back stage afterwards." She smiled then winked her eye.

"REALLY!?" Lady let out a scream of joy making Dante swerve a bit. He squinted in his rearview mirror at Lady, who in turn scowled quickly back at him. Then she giggled and thanked Nika for the invite.

"No problem," Nika replied.

Dante smoothly pulled the little black car up to the curb of the entrance to the concert hall. Nika got out and leaned into the open door of the car to thank Dante again.

"Remember, babe, just call me when you're done and I'll come get you," he said.

Nika nodded her head in agreement.

"_Before_ sundown," he added more sternly, smirking and pointed his finger at her.

Nika rolled her eyes then smiled and nodded again. She then shook Lady's hand and told her it was nice to have met her as Lady moved into the front seat. When Lady closed the door, Nika waved good-bye and the two demon hunters sped off.

Nika turned and made her way to the door of the concert hall. As she walked up to the door, she glanced over to see a strange man casually leaning against the wall near the door smoking a cigarette. He was extremely pale with shorter jet black hair in a messy gelled-up style and was wearing a sleek pair of sunglasses. Gauged by his choice of expensive dark suit he wore, he seemed stylish, yet strange. He turned his head slightly sideways as Nika walked past him as he grinned and puffed smoke out his toothy smile. She didn't think much of him, but as she passed him, she suddenly experienced a chill and shuttered a bit. _Strange_. She glanced back at him briefly then went inside.

As Dante pulled away from the concert hall he blurted out to Lady, "What are you, _twelve?_"

"What?" Lady countered, trying not to look slightly embarrassed.

Dante continued his picking, "I have NEVER seen you like ... that."

"Like _what?_" Lady said defensively.

"Like, _Oh hi I'm Lady, I'm completely insane and I love your music_," he said in his best girly Lady impression. "Geez, Lady, she's a client, a very _high_ paying client!"

"Well, just because she's _only_ a client to you, doesn't mean I can't express _my_ interest in her music," she huffed as she folded her arms.

Dante just sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he seriously asked, "So what do you know about her?"

"Really, Dante, are you _serious_? You don't know _anything_ about her?" Lady looked at him in disbelief.

"Nope. Not my style of music. Never paid attention to her," he said bluntly.

"Well, for your information, sometime back when she was younger in her late teens, she had a big hit. Very popular. You remember this one ...," and with that comment, Lady began to sing the popular tune – poorly.

Dante winced at the off notes she was churning out, then after a few horrible bars he belted out over Lady's butchering vocals, "OKAY, STOP! Do us a favor, and stick to your day job, _huh_?" he added coolly. "Or maybe you can sing that on your next job. That'll send the demons straight back to hell," he said laughingly at his own comment.

"Shut up, Dante. I _so_ hate you!" she grunted as she turned and looked out the passenger window.

"Alright, alright. C'mon I'm sorry," he said apologizingly while holding back his chuckling. "C'mon, what else is there?"

Lady huffed then decided to continue her information. "Well, it was an instant hit. That's when I started listening to her. She had one album, that did really well. Then, she just disappeared. Nothing. You just didn't hear about her anymore. Tabloids said she had cracked from instant fame ... or something like that. But that was it. Then about 3 years later, she reappeared. New album, totally different than her younger stuff. She immediately became popular again. She now has 5 albums ... I have _all_ of them. You should listen to her stuff Dante, I think you'd actually like it."

"That's okay, I'll leave the chick music to you and '_Russell_'," Dante jabbed.

Lady suddenly fuming, was about to open her mouth and unleash a flood of profanity at Dante, when just then, he alerted her they were at the impound yard. Now her attention fixed on getting her bike out, they pulled into the lot. After Lady's coaxing of Dante to pay the impound fee, she inspected her motorcycle for any scratches or damages. Satisfied her bike was fine, she mounted it and started it up. The bike came to life with a hearty rumble. Lady's eyes glowed like a kid on Christmas morning at the sound the machine made.

Parting ways with Lady, Dante was about to walk back to his car when she remembered, "Oh, Dante, one more thing ... she never does interviews."

"What?" Dante asked not catching what Lady was referring to.

"Nika, dumb-ass, it's well known she's _really_ private. Stays out of the media. It's one thing I admire about her," she finished as she revved up the bike.

"Thanks," Dante said, salute-waving her as she rumbled off on her bike.

* * *

Meanwhile, the old Gothic concert hall was bustling with stage workers and concert crew. Nika was going over details to the song line up with the band and accompanying orchestra. Sometimes her edits to the performance were a bit radical and last minute. Although use to it by now, it always managed to frustrate her band members. Nika told the band to take five and look over the changes, they'd pick it up from the top again after the break.

While standing on the stage, she looked out into the seating area. She noticed the strange dark haired man that had been standing by the entrance door earlier was now sitting in one of the seats further out in the venue. With his sunglasses off now, he was watching her intently. She could see even from a distance that he had cold dark eyes that almost looked black. They never seemed to blink. She shook her head clear as if becoming transfixed, then looked away. _Creepy. Who is he?_

Just then her manager startled her as he came up to see how she was doing. He was a tall, thin, older man that had darker hair with some grey in it, pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Oh Gethen!" Nika said as she jumped.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to startle you. Is everything going well?"

"Yeah, fine ... just fine," she said calmly now.

Gethen took note of the bandage on her arm. He gently lifted the shirt sleeve of Lady's night shirt Nika was still wearing and inspected the application.

"What's _this_ pertain to?" he said, raising one eyebrow looking down at her inquisitively.

Nika softly brushed his hand away from her arm and quickly replied, "Nothing, just partying with some people getting a bit out of control, and me falling down is all." She shrugged her shoulders at her comment, and grinned.

"Nika, _really_," he looked over his nose and frowned at her. He continued to scold her. "You _really_ need to be more careful of the company you keep sometimes. We can't have you performing in public all banged up like this, darling." Gethen then took his hand and tenderly pushed back some of Nika's loose hairs that had fallen into her face.

She quickly pulled back from his attentiveness then asked, "Hey, do you know who that guy is out there in the–" Nika turned to look back out into the audience seating but the dark haired man was gone.

"What guy?" Gethen questioned, looking around.

"Huh," Nika said as she searched around the hall for the strange man. "Oh, never mind. He must have been from Press."

Gethen smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "I wanted to run over lighting with you later, _okay_? Don't forget."

"Sure," Nika replied now removing her attention from the missing man.

Gethen smiled then walked off behind stage flagging down a crew worker to speak about something.

Nika, although knew he meant well, wished he would stop trying to be a father figure to her sometimes. Gethen came into her life right after her father had died, after her first album. He had taken over as her manager when she restarted her career, and since then, had tried to also fill the father role more often than not. Nika hated this. She usually did her best to keep him at a distance. _I will never replace my father._

The band now returned to the stage. Nika grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink. "Alright, guys, let's take it from the top one more time."

* * *

After Dante had parted ways with Lady, he decided to make a hard days work out of doing nothing. He had ran a few errands though, then returned to the office and caught up on some case file paperwork that had been piling up from his neglect. Tired from his hectic morning, Dante kicked his feet up on his desk and began to daydream. He suddenly had a thought about the masked individual he ran into on the last job, but more so about their strange sword.

It was no ordinary sword, he could feel it. And the glow it was emitting was odd in itself. The light it produced felt ethereal not demonic. Dante himself couldn't put his finger on it, but he wondered if his brother, Vergil, might have some knowledge on it. _It may be time to pay him a visit._

Vergil. Dante had not seen him in a while and thinking about his brother made him recall the scenario like yesterday, when the brother he thought had died at his own hand years ago, returned from Hell itself ... and to him.

Dante thought back to his encounter with his brother on Mallet Island, possessed and controlled by Mundus's powers. He thought for sure he had killed him in their battle. Disheartened but content, that he must have set his brother's captive soul free of submission, Dante thought that it was over. He had been wrong.

Almost eight months after that incident, Dante was returning home one night from a mission. He pulled his bike up to the front of the shop and was going to run in and pick up Trish. They were going to go out that night and meet Lady at Fitzy's bar. As Dante made his way to the front door a thick raspy voice spoke his name out of the darkness ...

_--_

_"Dante,"_

_When Dante spun to see who it was, a hunched figure was appearing out of the shadows. Shrouded in a dark cloak and covered with a hood, the figure slowly approached him. Dante reached to draw a gun. The figure continued to advance, and limply held out a hand._

_"Wait, please ...," they softly begged in a harsh whisper._

_"Who are you?" Dante replied sternly._

_"Brother, it's me ... Vergil."_

_Dante's eyes widened and he slightly gasped as the figure now removed the hood from their head. There under the hood was a sight Dante was not prepared for. It was Vergil. But not like how Dante had ever seen him before. He was thin and emaciated. His once blue eyes that mirrored Dante's were now sunk in their sockets and almost seemed a dingy grey. His skin pulled tight around the bones of his face made him look all but like a corpse. His white hair looked matted and dirty and stuck out every which way. He wore an old ratty button up shirt that looked to big for him, a pair of dirty black pants, and a pair of boots that looked like they had walked a thousand and one miles. Vergil looked like he may not make the next few steps toward Dante._

_"Verg!" Dante said in astonishment, and ran toward the feeble figure of his brother. He grabbed Vergil by the arms as he was starting to topple. "But I thought you were–,"_

_"Dead? Yes, arguably so ..." Vergil slowly whispered out in a dry gruff voice. "But I assure you I am here."_

_Dante stared down at his brother, his feelings torn at seeing this ghost. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him right there or ... embrace him. Despite Vergil's outward appearance, Dante felt there was something unusually different about him. This didn't feel like the Vergil he left in Hell; the Vergil hell-bent on obtaining ultimate power at any cost. And it certainly didn't feel like the altered Vergil he fought at Mallet._

_"So, what am I supposed to do? After all that has happened, after all you've done, you expect me to just say, 'Hi Vergil, how's it going?' " Dante sternly said, anger backing his words._

_"I don't expect you to do anything," Vergil simply replied. "I only come here, Dante, in meager hopes that you can ..." Vergil paused in his sentence._

_"What, now you want my help? Give me a break," Dante shot back, glaring at his brother._

_Vergil squinted his sunken eyes at Dante's retort. "You see, brother, it's simple. I have nothing, no one. Everything is different now," he continued. "You, Dante, are the only one I can come to for–" he said trailing off his sentence._

_Vergil's once blue eyes, now cloudy grey, gazed into Dante's. Reluctant to Vergil's plea at first, Dante felt his heart sink at the sight of his brother's condition. Despite all the trouble Vergil had been in the past, somewhere deep in his heart – his soul – Dante still held compassion for his twin. It was his brother after all, the remaining link to any family he had left. Dante could see the pain and torture Vergil must have gone through in his eyes, now silently pleading at him. Vergil clutched Dante's coat lapel with his left hand._

_"Dante, I ... I ... need–," Vergil hesitantly tried to speak. Dante knew exactly what he was asking for. And he knew how difficult it was for Vergil to do so._

_Dante looked down at his once identical twin, his anger slowly being suppressed by his hesitant compassion. "I know, bro ... it's okay," he gently said._

_Vergil acknowledged by closing his eyes and dropping his head._

_Why Dante chose to accept his brother's return to him, he would never be completely sure. He could only speculate it was the right thing to do and he hoped Vergil wouldn't make him regret his decision. Dante stared at Vergil's feeble figure and sighed. _

_"C' mon, lets get you inside," Dante finally said. _

_Putting a strong arm around his frail brother, he managed to walk him through the front door. Once inside, Dante got Vergil to the couch. Vergil slowly sank in the seat and laid his head back._

_"The lights ..." Vergil horsely said and furrowed his eyebrows in pain, closing his eyes._

_Dante acknowledged his request and shut the lights off in the room. The only light left on was the small lamp on his desk._

_"Better?" Dante asked._

_"Yes," Vergil softly replied with a slow hiss at the end of his word._

_Just then Trish started walking down the stairs from the second floor. "Hey you, what took you so long? And why are the lights all off?"_

_"Trish ..." Dante said as he quickly approached her before she could see Vergil._

_Vergil hearing her voice, picked his head up and looked to see where it had come from._

_"Who's that?" Trish asked as she took the last step onto the main floor._

_"Hey Trish, somethin's come up and I need you to go without me tonight, okay? Say 'Hi' to Lady for me," Dante said as he tried to step in front of her heading for where Vergil sat._

_"What's going on?" She now asked accusingly trying to look over his shoulder._

_Just then Vergil leaned forward a bit. His sunken dark eyes squinted then grew wider as they caught a glimpse of Trish._

_"What is this?" He asked nervously. "How can this be?" he questioned, now sounding more stern in his raspy voice, staring at Trish from under his eyebrows._

_"Verg, I'll explain in a sec," Dante shot back, still trying to steer Trish's advances away from Vergil._

_"Verg?" Trish asked now looking questioningly nervous at Dante._

_"Trish, please trust me. Just leave me tonight, stay with Lady. I'll explain in the morning." He looked sincerely at her with his crystal blue eyes._

_She could tell he was serious and she let out a sigh of agreement. "Alright," she unwantingly said and took the keys Dante was holding in his hand in front of her. "I'll see you later then," she said as she pecked him on the cheek. _

_She glided to the front door but managed to take one more look at the man seated on the couch. He was expressionless and his hollow eyes followed her the entire time. She looked away then went out the door. Trish then got on the motorcycle and took off._

_At Trish leaving, Vergil relaxed his stance back into the couch again. His sullen eyes now staring over his nose at Dante, waiting for some explanation._

_--_

Dante sat back in his chair and remembered this day like it was just yesterday. How his brother had survived he would never know. Be it partially due to his demonic lineage or will of fire like Dante's own, Vergil had returned from his futile quest for power from Hell. Dante often wondered why he had come to him, knowing how stubborn Vergil was and too proud for his own good. But still, something ... had changed.

--

_After Dante explained Trish, Vergil had listened but not looked like he agreed much on the manor of how Dante excepted the demonic construct into his life. Dante quickly changed subjects and asked Vergil what had happened._

_Vergil didn't remember much. "I recall entering the battle with Mundus so many years ago," he started off slowly. "When I left you at the waterfall's edge of Hell. My attempts at revenge and gaining power were for not, for Mundus was too powerful ...," he paused as if the words pained him to speak. "He ... defeated me," he managed to finish saying as his eyes, glazed and started out absently._

_Dante watched his brother intently as he continued his story._

_"Mundus, knowing the power and strength that did reside in a son of Sparda, decided not to kill me, but instead stripped me of my once former self transforming me into a new form. Nelo Angelo, chosen as the Dark Slayer of the underworld," he said in a dream-like manor._

_From there Vergil's memories were clouded. He vaguely had some recollection of the battle with Dante on Mallet Island, but that memory was fragmented. He recalled in their fight seeing the amulet their mother had given them, making him remember Dante, and himself. This made the possession Mundus had placed on him weaken. After his defeat from Dante, Vergil returned to the underworld only to have Mundus, furious at his failure, strip the power and possession he had bestowed on Vergil._

_"Mundus had decided for punishment, to keep me alive," Vergil continued. "I was now a mere shell of my once former existence, held in a state of perpetual despair and shear agony," he trailed off as his eyes glazed over again. "Mundus relished in delight at the fact a Son of Sparda would suffer for eternity at his hand. As final punishment, Mundus fittingly stripped my right hand and arm of its ability to ever wield a sword again. His demonic power crippled my hand and boiled the flesh, leaving it useless and my forearm ... scarred."_

_Vergil then weakly held up his right arm and pulled up his tattered sleeve, revealing his lame and severely scarred hand and arm. He rotated his arm and scrutinized it intently._

_When Dante saw Vergil's hand he became enraged. "Vergil, this is–,"_

_Vergil limply rubbed his fingers around examining it like a specimen. "For great power, brother, there is always a great price to pay ... always," Vergil said as he lamented over the destruction of his right arm. Vergil then continued his story._

_"Now in the throw of utter despair, I sat in my dark prison of nothing. So this is where my quest for power had ultimately got me," he said mockingly. "Why? My utmost fear engulfed me now, it was all too clear. I was not strong enough – never strong enough. Not to save mother, not to defeat Mundus, not to do ... anything. With my fear now a reality, I sank into my dark despondence." Upon speaking his last sentence, he closed his eyes and paused._

_"Vergil," Dante whispered out in sympathy as he stared at his beaten brother._

_Vergil cracked his eyes open and continued. "It seemed as if years and years had past. How old was I? Would I die? No, that would be too compassionate," he hoarsely chuckled. "I truly thought this is where I shall spend my eternity for my miserable weakness."_

_At this time, not knowing Dante had defeated Mundus, Vergil continued, "Then like a glint of light out of the darkness, my prison had ceased to exist. What should I do, where should I go? Now having nothing ... my arm, Yamato gone, and my foolish lust for power crushed, the only one thing I had left was ... my soul. My ... human soul," Vergil hesitantly said. "Ironically, the humanity I so despised in myself, that made me weak, afforded me hope from the despair." Vergil paused a moment, contemplating the irony of his statement. "Now the only thing – the one thing – I could think about was you, Dante. The one final tie I had left to life. Surely you were still alive, I could feel it. You would be my only hope ... for help." Vergil glanced at Dante then quickly turned his eyes away in shame._

_Normally, Vergil would have scoffed at the mere thought of groveling for Dante's help. He was the older one, supposed to be the stronger one, not Dante. But time had changed something in Vergil. To Dante's surprise, he chose to disregard his proud foolishness. Vergil now realized what it was he needed to do. Find his brother._

_"Geez, Verg," Dante said as he sat and listened to his frail brother seated across from him on the couch. "I truly though you were ... dead."_

_"As did I," Vergil whispered out. He then harshly leaned forward to Dante and grabbed his lapels. "Oh, Dante, how young and foolish I was," he disturbingly said as he stared half into Dante's eyes and half into obscureness. "It's all gone ... the power ... Yamato ... I tried ... it's all gone."_

_"Verg, everyone makes mistakes," Dante said tenderly to his brother._

_"No!" Vergil hissed back as he intently glared at Dante now. "I don't make mistakes, I never made mistakes ... I was just never strong enough," he trailed off letting loose Dante's lapels._

_"Ok, Verg, suit yourself. But until you can get over your self degradation about your power, or lack of, it will haunt you forever," Dante sternly said with sincere eyes._

_"Perhaps ... perhaps," Vergil said as he leaned back on the couch and began to close his cloudy steel eyes._

_Dante could see he was tired and had minimal strength left in him. He took Vergil up stairs to a spare bedroom. It only contained a single bed, a small lamp on a tiny desk and an old wooden chair._

_As Dante settled Vergil on the bed, removing the old cloak he had been wearing, he helped him lay down and covered him with a thick blanket. Dante stood there examining his brother for a moment, then quietly turned to leave._

_"Dante," Vergil whispered out not opening his eyes._

_"Yeah?" Dante said softly not turning around._

_Vergil paused and took a slight breath then began, "Thank–"_

_Dante didn't let him finish. He knew all too well that this was enough punishment for Vergil just coming to him for help. He knew deep down Vergil was thankful in his own strange way and he didn't want to pain him anymore than he already was._

_"I know bro," Dante said softly cutting him off, as he left and closed the door behind him._

--

Months had past before Vergil regained most of his former self. With much therapy he finally regained his fit body, and his eyes slowly returned from being a cloudy grey to their icy cool blue like Dante's. He managed to work on his hand and arm, although lame, he could use it minimally. But actions like writing or holding a sword were no more.

He stayed with Dante and Trish during, and sometime, after his recovery. Although not all too accepting of her, he tolerated her presence by rarely speaking to or acknowledging her. Dante thought if that's as bad as it's going to get, then fine. Trish, not too keen herself on the presence of Vergil, accepted him as well only because of Dante. Knowing what Vergil had done in the past, she didn't trust him fully, but with Dante's reassurance, she accepted it.

Lady wasn't all too enthused on the idea of Vergil being there either. It was bad enough she put up with Dante, but his creepy brother, that was another thing. He mostly left her alone and although cordial, only spoke to her when necessary. She was more than okay with that. She figured he was just prejudice about associating with humans. And she left it at that.

As he got stronger, Vergil eventually was talked into helping Dante with some missions. No longer able to wield a sword like he use to, Vergil chose to study and specialize in the demonic dark arts. Something he had always studied in his spare time, now he made it his livelihood. He assisted on cases that required knowledge of ancient demonic history on spells and incantations – something Dante had little knowledge of or _cared_ to know. His sword and guns were all _he_ needed to get the job done most of the time. But sometimes a job required the skills of Vergil as well. Eventually, he made a name for himself and only took on higher paid missions because of the specialty skills required.

Finally after becoming established in his new career, Vergil decided to leave and go on his own. Although secretly grateful to Dante for helping him in his darkest time, as usual, the brothers had a hard time coexisting together. Dante too carefree and obnoxious for his own good, most of the time, and Vergil just his opposite, couldn't seem to get along. Eventually Vergil moved out and worked on his own. Over time, they saw less and less of each other and only contacted each other if requiring assistance on some mission.

Dante would try to visit more often and try to get Vergil out of his confines, but being the introvert he was most of the time, this proved impossible. So Dante chose to respect his habits and left him alone for the most part. He'd sometimes drop by unannounced just to stir Vergil up a bit. He thought it was good for him – and it amused Dante.

"I think it's about time I pay you a visit bro," Dante said to himself out loud as he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Dante slowly opened his eyes and noticed the room was getting dim. "Hell, what time _is_ it?" he said not looking for any clock, since there _wasn't_ one.

Dante was a bit annoyed that it was getting late and sundown was fast approaching. He had not gotten a call from Nika yet. He then wondered if she was okay, and thought maybe he was foolish for not going with her to the concert hall. But he truly thought she'd be fine in the day surrounded by people, and he really didn't feel like sitting there all day listening to some _pop-tart_ wailing on stage.

_Well, it's getting about that time, so I'll take a ride over there and just pick her up._

Just as he was about to get up from his desk, the phone rang. _What timing._ Dante did his usual trick of banging the desktop with his heel as the receiver of the phone shot up and he caught it.

"Hey Nika, it's gettin' la–," he started. "Oh, hello sir. Yes, this is Devil May Cry."

To Dante's dismay it wasn't Nika but a customer asking if he was available right now to do a small clean up job. A small swarm of demons had settled in a new building being built downtown and cleared out the construction workers. Sure this guy didn't have the password, but the man _was_ willing to pay Dante double for a rush job. The man stated they had to get back on schedule and couldn't afford to take off time on the project because of the demon hive.

Dante's first thought was to tell the guy they were booked. But when he heard where the location was – just a few blocks from the concert hall downtown – and the guy was willing to pay _double_ for a cake walk, _hmmm ... _he thought. Also, he hoped the demon hive had nothing to do with Nika, since it was so _coincidentally_ close to where she was. He thought then he'd better check into it.

_This will be a ten minute job, nah, seven._ Dante liked to time himself on easy missions to see how quick he could be.

"I'll be right there," he said and took down the info.

Dante suited up then jumped into his car and sped off toward downtown.


	7. Chapter 6: Beware The Sword

A/N: Well, I've been rereading my previous chapters and caught a good share of mistakes or things I'd like to rewrite! lol

This is sort of a 'work in progress'. I figure once it's completed, I'll go back and seriously edit.

I look forward to your reviews on how you think this is going. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, and everyone helps. So if you have time, please feel free to let me know what you think!! Thank you so much for all of you sticking around to read this! ENJOY -N.

Chapter 6

**Beware The Sword**

Dante arrived downtown a short time later. The sun was setting fast and he wanted to get this job over with so he could pick up Nika soon. Not getting a call from her by the time he had left, Dante hoped that her rehearsal was running late and that she was fine.

The city was quiet now. Most people were gone from the daily working bustle of downtown. The streets were void of action and few cars that passed by were headed out of the city.

Dante took a vacant parking space along the curb opposite where the new building was being constructed and pulled in. He got out of the car and removed Rebellion from it's mounting rack inside the trunk. He hitched the large broad sword to his back and adjusted the holsters for Ebony and Ivory. He paused a moment and looked up at the monolith skeleton of the building being constructed. It was partially finished. A few of the lower floors had been filled in, while the upper floors were still mere frame work. Plastic sheets gently blew and billowed in the breeze covering some of the lower surrounding sides that were not finished. Dante squinted his eyes and focused his senses. The air was cool and it felt charged with energy as if lightening were about to strike. Usually a sign of demons near by. He strolled toward the building from across the street. As he approached a side construction entrance, he drew his guns and slipped inside.

The building was quiet with only the sounds of plastic crumpling in the gentle passing breeze. The bottom floor Dante had entered was a rather expansive lobby area. Still unfinished, it had the makings of a grand entrance hall. The floor was cement and naked metal beams formed the framing for the giant room. Dante's demonic senses scanned the area for any indication of where the demon hive was located. As he walked further into the lobby, something caught his eye on one of the metal structure supports just ahead of him. As he approached it, he noticed it was a rather large spatter of black thick sludge. It slowly had dripped down onto the cement and was starting to pool on the floor. _Demon blood. _Dante hated the stuff. It was probably one of the hardest substances to remove from anything. Not all demons have blood though. Not all demons were of flesh. Some were more specter-like and would just dissipate in death. But the bleeders Dante hated most. _Great_.

As he observed the black blood spatter, suddenly there was a '_clanging_' sound from above on the next floor. Something heavy had fallen onto the floor above. Dante quickly turned his attention upward and looked at the unfinished ceiling above him. Then there was more noise. Definite signs of movement on the floor above him.

"So that's where you're hiding," he said in a low cool voice. He smirked and made his way to a large staircase just ahead of him. As he ascended the stairs, he noticed more splotches of the dark blood scattered around the staircase. _Strange._ He quickly glided up the last few steps as the noise became louder and more frequent.

As he reached the top of the next floor, a large dark mass bolted past him. He quickly took aim in its direction and fired. He hit it a few times and upon impact with the bullets, the mass shrieked and darted up into ceiling of the exposed rafters out of sight, hidden it the darkness.

"I'll get back to you," Dante said assertively, then quickly turned his attention to the commotion coming from the other side of the room. This floor was unfinished, more so than the one downstairs. The room was littered with construction debris, pallets stacked with building materials, and stacks of steel beams scattered the room. Several dark blood stains dotted the room as well. The sun was just about gone now, and just a sliver of orange glow filtered into the room through the plastic on the window openings.

Dante quickly ducked around one of the large stacks of construction materials as he advanced toward the sounds of activity. Another black shape darted past him shrieking wildly. This time he shot quickly and with a few rounds the creature dropped just feet from him. Writhing in agony, it lay on it's back kicking and flailing its four clawed limbs in the air. It then began to quickly bubble and dissolve as if dropped in acid. In moments, the creature had completely dissolved. All that remained was a large spot of black tar-like matter on the floor where the creature once lay.

More commotion continued in front of where Dante was positioned. He was about to advance, when two more creatures leapt directly over him. He took aim as they sailed over and away, hitting both in a matter of seconds. They too dropped and disintegrated like their predecessor. Demonic screams were now heard ahead of him. Dante decided to leap on the top of the stack of construction materials he had been crouched behind and finish his job.

As he leapt on top of the supply stack, another black creature was in the air heading right toward him. He quickly ducked and spun, firing at the creature as it narrowly missed hitting him and headed in the same direction as the others had. Another bolted from the exposed rafters and clung to a near by wall frame as it too scurried in the same manor following it's mate. Dante finishing the demon that almost collided with him, changed targets and fired at the one on the wall. Both demons fell like the previous.

Dante righted himself and spun back around to look in the direction they had been coming from. There were black stains all over the unfinished walls and floor just ahead. He then realized that these demons had been fleeing! Hearing some noise coming from the darkened rafters just over and above from him, Dante watched a demon suddenly drop out of the rafters clutching it's chest shrieking. It hit the floor and began dissolving like the rest.

He then quickly turned his gaze back up to the ceiling with his guns pointed. There was very little defused light now in the room, but Dante could still see fairly well. His gaze finally caught sight of a quick red reflection in the darkness of the rafters. _Demon? _Then there was quick dim glow of a soft white light. Then nothing. All was quiet now and he could see slight movement as something leapt silently from rafter to rafter of the ceiling above him. With his demonic strength, Dante jumped up and landed effortlessly on his feet onto one of the ceiling beams. He quickly followed the fleeing thing.

It moved quickly and silently. Dante bounced with ease from beam to beam in pursuit. Then he saw it. The masked figure from the other night. Just a few beams away from him now, the figure dropped down out of the rafters. As they descended, they grabbed a beam and swung to the next. Finally making it to the other side of the room, the figure swung onto one last beam before vaulting themselves back up into the rafters.

Dante stopped and listened just a few beams away. It was pitch black in the rafters a head of him. Suddenly there were screeching and crashing sounds. Some debris fell out of the ceiling onto the floor. Then the masked figure fell to the ground. They landed flat on their back, losing their sword as they hit the ground. The long thin sword clanged on the cement floor and scooted a distance from the masked figure. Just then the demon that had evaded Dante's attack when he first entered the room, jumped down from its confrontation in the ceiling with the masked figure and landed a few feet from where they lay immobile.

"Master is waiting!" it said in a distorted demonic voice as it advanced on the masked figure on the ground. "Master is _oh so_ patiently waiting!" it said and began maniacally laughing. Just as it was about to attack the masked figure lying on the ground, Dante dropped to the floor from where he had been perched in the rafters watching.

"I guess _master_ will have to wait a little longer," Dante said, as he fired at the attacking creature. This time though, this creature was faster. It evaded most of the rounds Dante fired off and only took hits from two shots. It screamed at the impact of the bullets and cursed in some foul demonic language at Dante.

"Tch, tch ... where are your manners?" Dante shook his head and smugly replied.

The demon hissed at Dante's remark, grasping the wounds to its shoulder where the bullets hit. Hunched on the ground it said, "Master's time is soon! We all wait for him, to serve _him_!" and upon saying that the creature reared and launched for Dante.

"I told you I'd get back to you ..., " Dante replied, and rapid fired Ebony and Ivory at the incoming attacker.

The creature screamed and fell to the ground a few feet from Dante spattering the black thick blood all over his boots. It now lay silent and started to dissolve. Dante looked down at his tainted boots, shook his head and sighed.

He holstered his guns and walked toward where the masked figure was on the floor. They slowly managed to sit up, holding the back of their head tenderly with a gloved hand.

"Well, pal, we meet again," Dante said as he walked forward to where the figure's sword had managed to land. It wasn't glowing now, and looked quite normal. In fact, Dante noticed that it now seemed considerably shorter than what he had remembered seeing before.

The figure now alert to Dante's advance, suddenly managed to jump to their feet and pulled out a short dagger strapped on their leg. The red goggles focused intently on Dante as the figure held the dagger in a defensive pose.

"Whoa, dude, I'm on _your_ side," Dante gingerly said holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

The figure stood silent and still then quickly moved it's head noticing where their sword was lying. It was resting just at the side of Dante's feet.

Dante stood still and kept his hands up as to not alarm the masked figure. He noticed they looked at their sword.

"Nice sword you got there, buddy," Dante said casually not taking his eyes off the figure, and slowly bent down to pick up their sword. "A little dainty for my taste, but nice," he added in a critiquing manor.

The masked figure held it's pose and watched Dante as he reached to pick up the sword.

Dante slowly put down his left hand and reached for the sword. "Look, I don't know who you are but we need to–"

Dante grabbed the fallen sword as he was finishing his sentence. Suddenly as if he had grabbed a high voltage electric line, a white hot pain shot though his hand that now held the sword and instantly traveled up his arm through the rest of his body. Dante reared back and let out a cry of agony. His Devil Trigger suddenly activated and flickered on and off. Fluctuating between his human self and demonic form, he was helpless and couldn't move screaming out at the pain that seared him from the inside.

With all his strength, he finally managed to unclench his hand and the foreign sword dropped to the ground with a clang. Immediately, Dante's Devil Trigger stopped activating and he, back in human form, dropped to the ground on his knees and fell forward landing face down.

The figure who had not moved the entire time of Dante's torture, now dropped their stance and put the dagger back in its leg sheath. They slowly approached where Dante lay and stared down at him for a moment. Dante did not move. The figure then moved in closer and slowly reached their hand down to touch Dante's head. Their hand, almost touching his hair now, stopped and they turned to snatch up their sword instead. The sword began to glow slightly and made a very faint ringing sound when they grabbed it. The masked figure sheathed it on their back and looked over Dante one more time, then turned and quickly left.

* * *

Dante slowly opened his eyes sometime later. The desolate floor of the building was now dark and cold. Only some residual light from the street lamps and adjacent office buildings helped light the room where Dante lay.

It took him a moment to remember where he was and what was going on. He slowly planted his hands on the cement, and with some effort, managed to right himself from the floor. He was on his knees now holding his head in his hand. _What the hell was that all about? _ He then took his left hand that had held the foreign sword and flexed it. His hand and arm still stung from the incident. It had felt like a combination of electricity and acid had coursed through his veins.

Dante managed to get to his feet. He stood there for a moment trying to regain his senses. Then it all came back to him.

"Dammit!" Dante exclaimed out loud. He remembered that after this _quick job_ he was going to swing by and pick up Nika from the concert hall. It was now dark and he wanted to be with her by sun down. Dante grunted at how this evening was turning out, and he hoped that the rest of it would be uneventful picking up Nika. All he wanted to do was pick her up, take her back to his place and order some pizza and call it a night.

Dante gladly vacated the building and headed back to his car. He drove off and headed uptown to where the concert hall was. When he pulled up, he noticed it seemed a bit empty. No cars in the parking lot and the lobby looked dark.

"Dammit!" Dante exclaimed again. He pulled around back to the service entrance, parked and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and pulled on it. Locked. Just then a side maintenance door swung open and an older gentleman walked out with a large garbage bin on rollers. He headed for the dumpster to the side of the building. Dante rushed over to the man and flagged him down.

"Excuse me sir," Dante called out jogging toward the man. "Is anyone inside by any chance?"

The man turned around and noticed Dante's approach. He continued on with his task.

"Nah," the man replied opening the big lid on the dumpster. "If you were looking for that rock band they all left." He then started heaving large garbage bags into the dumpster.

"Do ya know when they might have left?" Dante asked.

"Oh, I'd say late afternoon or so," the old man said as he paused a moment to recall his memory.

"Late afternoon!?" Dante replied with some surprise.

"Yeah, I'd say 'bout 3:30 or so ... yeah," the man replied and closed the lid on the dumpster.

"3:30, really!?" Dante said in disbelief.

"Were you lookin' to get an autograph, son?" the man said, grinning at his own comment.

"No nothin' like that old timer," Dante retorted.

The man now slightly annoyed that Dante was interrupting his work, shrugged his shoulders and told him he was sorry he couldn't help then started walking back to the maintenance door. Dante gave him a half-hearted '_thanks_' and walked back to his car.

"3:30!" Dante said out loud to himself in the car. Now he was thoroughly annoyed. He had told Nika to call him _when_ she was finished and _by_ sun down. She had finished early and _never_ called. Dante was fuming. Sure she was paying him a good chunk of change, but for what? For her to give him the run-around? All he knew is that this chick says she had some bad dreams and had a run in with a Death Scythe. Then she doesn't seem to take it seriously? _What the hell was going on?_

He laid his head back on the drivers seat and thought for a moment. Then a devilish smile came across his face and he started up the car. Dante sped off from the concert hall to across town.


	8. Chapter 7: Uninvited

A/N: Ok! So another chapter up for you faithful readers to enjoy... and review. (wink wink)  
So far reviews have been positive, so that's a good thing!

This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but I really like how it ends so I'm leavin' it at that!

Do enjoy, Ch 8 is being written and will be posted very soon!! Thanks for reading.

Yours Truly,

N.

* * *

Chapter 7

**Uninvited**

Nika toweled off her damp hair again before heading into her bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes. She had a hectic day, and the long hot shower had soothed her tired body. Her wounds were quite healed now. The marks on her legs and back were virtually undetectable and only a thin pink line remained down her arm where the scythe had made contact the other night.

It was dark out over the city now and the penthouse was cool and dim. The stereo softly played a slow trance melody in the background as Nika flipped the light on in the walk-in closet and stepped in. As vast of a space as it was, not many clothes filled the shelves and racks. She chose a fresh white formfitting button up shirt and her favorite pair of low-rise blue jeans. She closed the closet and stepped over to her bed. She threw the clothes on the mattress and picked up a silky black thong laying on the bed cover and slid it over her bare soft skin. She hooked up a matching corset bra as well that had been tossed near by on the floor. She then slipped the jeans on over her smooth porcelain legs and buttoned them up. Then she put on the shirt leaving a few of the buttons open exposing the black corset underneath. It accentuated her sculpted frame nicely. She cuffed up the three quarter sleeves and headed back into the bathroom.

Nika stood in front of the bathroom mirror and began to put on some makeup. She accentuated her eyes with liner and mascara, and her usual eye shadow color that always enhanced her already brilliant green eyes. She finished off her look with a bit of blush and powder. About to blow dry her hair, Nika was suddenly startled, when her door buzzer rang.

Cautiously, Nika crept into the main living area and headed down the short hall to the entrance door. The buzzer went off again. This time it pulsed on and off with some agitation. There was no peep hole in the door. It was not needed because anyone at the door would have been announced down in the lobby and had permission to come up. Nika left the chain latched on the door but unlocked the dead bolt. As she was about to turn the handle to open the door, the buzzer went off again, now steadily being held in by whoever was on the other side. Whoever it was, she was now annoyed with this uninvited visitor.

As the door cracked open sterile white light poured in. Nika squinted her eyes in adjustment, then her eyes opened wide at the person standing on the other side of her door. Leaning against the frame with one hand and still holding the buzzer down with the finger of his other, was Dante. He had a stone look on his face as his cold blue eyes started into Nika's wide green orbs.

"Dante!" Nika said in surprise. She closed the door to undo the chain latch, and Dante finally ceased ringing the buzzer. She reopened the door now all the way to invite him in.

"Dante, how did you ... find my apartment?" she said puzzled as she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter.

Dante, still staring down at her, smirked and huffed as he moved past Nika into the hall.

"And how in the _hell_ did you get up here past lobby security?" she added now thoroughly confused at his presence.

Dante walked into the main living area and quickly surveyed his surroundings as Nika followed behind him. He spun around in mid stride, almost knocking into Nika and she slightly stumbled back.

"How come _you_ didn't call me after practice ... _before_ sundown?" he sternly reminded her, now standing so close they were almost touching.

Nika feeling a bit uncomfortable with Dante's demeanor, backed up a step.

"I'm sorry, Dante, we got out a bit earlier than expected," she said softly, her deep green eyes staring up at him in apology.

"3:30," Dante said firmly and began advancing on her again.

"Yes, well, uh ...," Nika tried to get out her sentence as Dante's approach made her back up even further right against the hallway wall.

Nika was now pressed against the wall as Dante stood right in front of her. He put his hand on the wall and bent down face to face with her.

"Well?" Dante said waiting for her explanation. His cold blue eyes now staring directly through hers.

"I ... I forgot," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"You forgot?!" Dante mockingly chuckled back.

"Look, babe, you're the one who hired me, remember?" he softly said as he leaned even more forward to her face. It seemed as if on his last word their lips would touch.

Nika's cheeks flushed and she quickly turned her head then slid out from under Dante's intimidating position. She quickly walked away from him and headed toward the main living area.

Dante watched Nika as she padded across the hard floor in her bare feet of the living area. She remained silent and went over to one of the window walls and folded her arms and looked out at the twinkling city below. Although he was quite upset as to how she was treating his services, he suddenly sensed something about her. Sadness.

Dante then felt himself change his mood as well. He pursed his lips and then let out a sigh and slowly walked over to where Nika was standing.

"Look, Nika," he said gently, "All I'm saying is if you don't _let_ me help you, then how can I?"

Nika took note of Dante's reflection standing right behind her own in the window. He towered over her, his stature tall and impressive.

_How can you help me?_ She then took her eyes off of his reflection and looked away back out in to the night.

"I'm sorry, Dante, for getting you into this," she said mindlessly while staring at the cityscape.

Dante who took a moment to stare out at the view himself, quickly looked down at Nika and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Getting me into what?"

Nika quickly snapped out of her daydreaming, and spun around.

"Oh, nothing," she said suddenly shaking off her mood. "Just my craziness is all," she rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I guess?" Dante said confused as he raised his eyebrows at her cryptic comment. _Strange girl._

Dante had noted that Nika's hair was down and damp. He realized that it was a lot longer than he had imagined it would be. He then looked down at her bare feet and smirked at her cute pink toenails.

"Well, if were gonna get goin' babe, you better get ready," he suddenly said as he picked up a piece of her damp locks and gave a gentle playful tug.

"Going?" Nika questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not staying here tonight, and if I'm not here ... you're not here, remember? Protective services," he added and pointed at himself with his thumb and grinned.

Nika lightly chuckled and got the idea.

"Ah, okay," she said and started walking back toward the bathroom. When she got back in the bathroom, Nika turned on her hair dryer and finished drying her hair.

Dante surveyed the living area. Other than big and having a view to kill for, he thought it cold and rather unlived in. He walked over to the piano in the corner of the room and plunked a few random notes on the keys. Half interested, he then thumbed through the music sheets stacked on top of it. Then Dante turned his attention to the other side of the large room. He walked over to the stereo surrounded by its massive speaker towers. _Nice. _He nodded his head in rhythm to the low trance beat that was coming out of it. Dante sorted through a small stack of CDs laying on top of the stereo, and smiled at some of the albums. He had a lot of the same ones, and thought he didn't expect Nika to have this taste in music._ Not bad._

Nika, finished with the hair dryer, put it down and brushed out her fresh silky blonde tresses.

"Nice place you got here, babe," Dante said as he approached the bathroom.

"Oh, thanks, it's my fathers," Nika replied. "What I meant is it _was_ my fathers," she corrected herself.

Dante stopped in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms folded at her comment. He watched as she pulled the long blonde mane up and wrapped it up on top of her head letting some of it spill and hang out in her usual fashion.

"_Was?_" Dante questioned, "Aw, did Daddy give it to you for a birthday gift or something?" he teased.

"No," Nika said flatly. She paused from finishing her hair, turned and stared at Dante for a moment. "My father died."

"Oh, uh, I ... didn't know," Dante replied now feeling a little ridiculous at his earlier comment and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay, I know," Nika reassured him and smiled. She continued to finish working on her hair. "Actually my father owned this building, now it's mine," she added while fluffing her bangs around her face for a final finish.

She did one final check in the mirror at her appearance and slid past Dante in the bathroom door opening. As she went by, he noticed how delicate and sweet she smelled. It made him smile. He then followed her to the bedroom.

"I actually don't live here," Nika continued as she walked into the bedroom and flipped on the light. "Most of the time this penthouse is rented out, but it was vacant right now and I needed a place to crash while I'm in town for the concert."

"Well, that's convenient," Dante added as he rummaged around her bedroom while Nika opened her closet and grabbed a pair of socks from a drawer.

"My father actually owned several buildings and invested around the globe," she continued her story as she dug out a tall pair of black heeled boots from the closet. "We moved around a lot when I was younger."

Dante listened to her story as he grinned at the disarray of clothes tossed around her bedroom, and shook his head in wonder at what it must be like to be that wealthy.

"So, it's kind of always nice to know I usually have a place to stay wherever I go," Nika finished as she emerged from the closet with her boots on and a small overnight bag.

"Ahem!" Nika cleared her throat as she noticed that Dante was holding up and devilishly examining a pair of her black thong panties that she had tossed on the bed. She quickly snatched them out of his hand and tossed them in a corner of the room.

"Those are nice," Dante said slyly.

Then he noticed on top of the bed was a large athletic duffel bag and two prescription bottles tossed on top of it. He picked the bottles up and noticed they contained pain killers.

Nika snatched the bottles out of his hand and along with the duffel bag, shoved them under the bed. Trying to change subjects, she grabbed Lady's favorite night shirt she had been lent earlier off the bed and handed it to Dante.

"Oh, here is Lady's shirt I wanted to return to you."

Dante took it and chucked it over his shoulder onto the floor.

"I'd rather have those," Dante said and pointed to where Nika threw the black panties.

"You really are a _demon_ aren't you?" Nika threw back at him.

Dante, not liking the way she accusingly used the word 'demon' replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Nika said innocently.

Dante's playfulness suddenly disappeared and he changed his demeanor to business.

"Ready to go then?" he flatly asked.

"Sure," Nika said and grinned.

Nika shut everything off and they made their way to the front door. She grabbed a waist length black leather jacket and threw it on. She took her overnight bag and her small purse and they left the penthouse.

When they got in Dante's car, he pulled out of her parking garage and headed northbound on the highway further uptown. Nika suddenly realizing that they weren't headed in the direction of Dante's office suddenly got confused.

"Dante, this isn't the way to your office," Nika inquired.

"Not goin' to the office, babe," Dante flatly responded.

With that said, Dante clicked on the radio of the car and a hard grinding rock tune blared out. Nika just stared at Dante in confusion, then looked out at the lines on the highway speeding by.

Dante grimaced to himself and thought if Nika thinks that _he_ was a real demon, wait til she meets Vergil.


	9. Chapter 8: Hell's Doorstep

A/N: Well, here is the moment you Vergil fans have been waiting for! I was going to continue more, but I liked how this scene ended so I'm leaving it here. Hmmmm... what could possibly happen next? (mwahahaha!)

My previous two chapters readers seemed to think was too short, so I may end up combining the two in the end.

Thanks to all who have submitted reviews. I'm glad to hear you are happy so far, keep it coming! Enjoy.

Yours Truly,

N.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Hell's Doorstep**

The car ride up the highway from Nika's penthouse wasn't too long. Dante got off a few exits later and headed into an older upscale part of the city. The car turned a few streets and came upon the rows of stately urban dwellings. Lining the city street stacked next to each other, were the tall and impressive manors. The buildings were old, but in pristine shape.

The sidewalks were void of activity and several cars were parked on the curbs in front of the buildings. Manicured trees that lined the sidewalks were starting to change color. Some leaves descend to the ground leaving the sidewalks spotted with the dying foliage. Beautiful ornate lamps lit the street with a warm soothing glow.

"Dante, where _are_ we going?" Nika finally said.

"To my brother's house," Dante said casually.

"Your _brother's_ house!?" Nika said in surprise as she stared at Dante.

Dante turned off the radio and at the next turn of the corner, parked the car along the curb.

"We're here, babe," Dante said as he looked over at Nika who was still staring at him in wonder. "What?" Dante said at her questioning gaze.

"I ... I just didn't think of you having a brother is all," Nika finally answered.

"Yeah, well, sometimes neither does he," Dante added as he stepped out of the car.

Nika followed along as they walked up to one of the grand buildings on the corner. The facade was made of beautiful stone work. The porch was covered by an expansive awning, held up by two large romanesque columns. Judging by the neighborhood in contrast to Dante's own tired dilapidated habitat, Nika thought Dante's brother must be considerably more financially stable than him.

As they advanced up the stone steps, Nika noticed that this particular dwelling was rather dark. There appeared to be no lights on inside and unlike the other manors lining the street, this one did not leave it's porch lights on.

"Do you think he's home?" Nika said.

"He's home."

As they reached the heavy dark wooden entrance door that was adorned with leaded glass inserts toward the top Nika quietly inquired now, "Why did you need to see your brother?"

"Business," Dante replied as he looked back at Nika standing just behind his right shoulder. Although there was a button for a doorbell, Dante choose to bang on the door with his fist instead.

They waited a moment, but there wasn't a sound from the other side of the door. Dante pounded again this time announcing himself loud enough that Nika thought the neighbors might hear him.

"Vergil, it's Dante, your _favorite_ brother ... come on, open up," he annunciated.

Still no sound from the other side of the door. Nika looked around the quiet street to see if anyone had noticed Dante's commotion. Just then, there was a faint sound of shoes slowly gaiting across a hard floor getting louder as it approached the door.

Dante looked over his shoulder at Nika again and smirked, satisfied that he was right about Vergil being home.

The footsteps stopped at the door and a muffled voice spoke behind the door.

"Go away, Dante," the voice said flatly.

"Aw, come on Verg, when was the last time we saw each other?" Dante playfully pleaded.

"I don't have the time for you or what ever it is you want right now. I'm busy," the voice replied more sternly now.

Nika thought his brother sounded rather indifferent to Dante's presence. She was feeling as if he was slightly unwelcome.

"Oh you're _always_ busy, come on Verg, open the door," Dante now adding a touch of sternness to his voice.

His brother didn't reply and all was silent for a moment. Nika felt rather uncomfortable standing on the porch of a host that was none to eager to let his guest in. Finally, Dante spoke again.

"I got something you might be interested in," Dante said as he flashed a sly look back at Nika.

She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't too sure she understood what he meant by that comment or liked it, for that matter, the way he looked at her when he said that.

Still no reply from the other side of the door.

"What do you know about a fancy sword enchanted with ethereal power that can kill demons?" Dante casually asked as he leaned his head closer to the door to speak.

The lock on the door unlatched and it heavily creaked open on its hinges. The door opened with just enough of a width to present Vergil cloaked in the darkness. He stared at Dante, who was now grinning at his success at getting Vergil to open the door.

"Show me," Vergil instructed.

"Well, I don't actually _have_ it ...," Dante hesitantly replied.

Vergil immediately began to close the door when Dante stuck his foot in the jamb and stopped him. Vergil's force on the door managed to pinch Dante's foot, and he slightly winced.

"Come on, this is something big, I can feel it ...," Dante said seriously now.

Whether it was his interest in the mysterious info or the tone in Dante's voice, Vergil decided, after a moment of keeping Dante's foot wedged in the heavy door, to let him in.

Vergil stood back as he swung the door open to let Dante enter. He stood tall and stiff with his arms folded, following Dante with his eyes as he passed through the doorway. Dante advanced into the foyer and gave Vergil a half-appreciative '_thanks_' as he strolled past him. Before Dante could say anything, Vergil began closing the door behind him when he suddenly felt a slight resistance on the door. He frowned in confusion as he pulled back the door to see what the problem was. To his surprise, a girl was standing there with her hand on the door as to make sure she didn't walk into it. Vergil stared at her, looking up and down at her with his eyes. She looked a bit unnerved and confused.

After dropping her hand from the door that almost closed on her, Nika now stared at Vergil as he emerged out of the dark foyer from around the door. Although it was quite dark, she could see now that Dante's brother – looked just like him! _Twins. _Nika stared dumbfounded at Vergil for a moment not only surprised now that Dante had a brother, but a _twin_ brother as well.

"Hel–lo," Nika managed to get out nervously.

Vergil did not answer and just stared at her.

"Yeah, Verg, this is Nika," Dante managed to finally say in the confusing moment and held out his hand to Nika coaxing her into the darkened foyer.

Nika sheepishly looked at Dante then at Vergil. He remained still and continued to stare at her. Nika had never felt more uninvited to somewhere as she now felt here. She then looked back at Dante and decided to come in. When she passed though the door, Vergil turned his head studying her movement, as she entered the foyer and walked up eagerly close to Dante. No one spoke, and Nika felt like she really didn't want to be here. Vergil closed the door and silently glided passed them into the long hallway. Dante followed with Nika staying close behind.

Their boots tapped along the smooth surface of the black granite tiles that lined the foyer and hallway floor of the dark abode. A large classical painting hung on the left side of the hallway wall but other than that, Nika thought it rather sterile.

There was a soft glow of orange light coming from the right at the end of the hall. They entered that room which happened to be a substantial living area. There was a sudden contrast in temperature from the cold dark hallway to the living room. The orange glow was coming from a large fireplace lit on the main wall, and a few candle sconces and oil lamps were flickering around the room. The only electrical light on, was that of a small dim lamp sitting on a rather large old ornate desk in a far corner. It was surrounded by a few, tall, glass door bookshelves filled with books.

"So whatcha been up to lately, bro," Dante casually asked, breaking the silence as he looked around the large room they entered.

Vergil did not reply. He simply walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the stoker that hung off to the side of the mantle and began rearranging the glowing logs in the fire. As he adjusted the burning wood, it caused the flames to lick and dance sending tiny glowing embers floating up in to the chimney like sparkling confetti.

"What of this sword you are inquiring about?" Vergil said dryly with his back to his uninvited guests as he hung the stoker back up.

Dante slightly sighed knowing that his brother would not entertain him with small talk, and began to tell him about his ordeal with the masked figure and the sword. Dante wandered around the room as he spoke, fingering little artifacts and curios placed about on shelves and tables through out the room.

Vergil turned and stood straight with his arms folded in front of him. His eyes followed Dante attentively as if waiting for him to break something.

Nika's attention was on Vergil. He stood near the fire place, enveloped by the glow of the fire. He stood rigid and tall and she thought his stature actually made him look slightly taller than Dante. The more she stared at him, she realized that although identical twins, he and Dante appeared _quite_ different.

His hairstyle was smartly swept back away from his face, and only a small pale lock hung over the side his forehead. He wore a periwinkle colored long sleeve button-up shirt. It looked like the finest of materials, smooth with a slight sheen to it. The top two buttons he left undone and he left his sleeve cuffs unbuttoned. He wore it untucked over a pair of stiffly pressed tailored black slacks. His clothes fit his statuesque build perfectly. Nika noticed that only on his right hand, he wore a black leather glove. With his arms folded, she noticed that the gloved hand's grip on his arm seemed slightly askew than his other hand. There seemed something awkward about it.

What Nika noticed mostly though was Vergil's face. This twin's face so identically matched to his brothers, yet still strangely different. Like Dante's, Vergil's face was smooth and chiseled nicely. But that's about the only thing Nika thought was similar. Vergil's skin was very pale like pure porcelain; unlike Dante's, who although quite light complected himself, had a healthy peachy cast to his flesh tone. She also noticed that his expression seemed to perpetually remain in a slight scowl. So much so, that he had tiny creases on the side of his mouth from his frown. His eyes, she thought, were as exceptionally cool blue as Dante's. These eyes though, were truely cold. Although Dante's were cool in color they exuberated a life and playfulness about them. These eyes were full of something else she couldn't figure out and they felt dark and empty. As she began to lose herself in thought staring at Vergil's eyes, she also momentarily felt – sadness.

Suddenly Vergil who had been following Dante around with his eyes, cast his glance over to Nika.

Nika startled by Vergil's sudden attention, darted her eyes to where Dante was standing in the room. She felt nervous and her cheeks flushed a bit as if getting caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Dante was finishing his story when he picked up a tiny strange clay artifact off of one of the wall shelves. It appeared to be a primitive figure of some kind of demon – with rather grotesquely large breasts on it. It was so odd, in fact, that it made Dante pause in mid sentence. He brought it close to his face and examined it with an expression of both fascination and repulsion. He glanced up at Vergil with a raised eyebrow then set the figure back on the shelf and finished his sentence.

"What do you think?" Dante asked Vergil after telling his story.

"I think I have never heard of such a sword," Vergil replied studiously.

"Well that doesn't help," Dante said rolling his eyes at Vergil's useless reply.

Vergil shot Dante an annoyed glance, and walked over to where the large desk was. He lifted the glass door on one of the lower book shelves behind the desk and pulled out a large thick old leather bound book. He set it on the desk as Dante walked over to where Vergil was and stood next to him. At Dante's approach, Vergil casually slid a small group of papers with handwriting on them under a small stack of books that were laying on the desk.

Nika watched as the two twins stood side-by-side. She was intrigued to see them together so close. Nika could tell now that Vergil was in fact the same height as Dante but their contrast in character surely made them different. She held back a grin thinking about how Vergil's sophisticated and polished appearance, made Dante look all the more rough, rugged and casual. _Cute_.

Vergil opened the large tome that he had pulled from the bookshelf. Its dry leather binding creaked as he took care to touch the ancient book with a small white cloth.

Dante glanced at Vergil and thought that his brother's care with the cruddy old book was slightly eccentric, but he decided to keep his comments to himself this time.

Vergil turned the thick old yellowed pages carefully. The pages appeared to be hand written in some foreign alphabet, and numerous hand drawings of curious and fantastic weaponry illustrated the pages. He gently flipped past a section on bashing-type weapons to the mid of the book, passing the section on spears and poles. He continued past other unique items like gloved and chained weapons. Some had additional illustrations depicting certain extraordinary abilities the weapon must have possessed. Dante grinned in recognition of his personal experience with a few of the images they thumbed past.

Vergil continued through this encyclopedia of arms, past knifes and daggers, finally coming to the section on swords.

"Ah, here," Vergil said.

The first few types depicted were that of broadswords and long swords. Dante was mildly amused to see that Rebellion and Alastor had there own entries in this collection.

"You said it was a _long_ sword, correct?" Vergil questioned Dante.

Dante thought a moment then said, "Yeah, but it was ... dainty, you know, _really_ thin."

The brothers examined the entries in the long sword section. Vergil pointed to various potential models, but Dante shook his head in disagreement to each one.

Vergil passed the broad and long sword section and scanned through claymore and cutlass-like models. Dante shook his head at the images not matching his description. Vergil continued through groups of other various models from katana to scimitars, then stopped on small-swords. Nothing resembled what Dante had seen. The next page Vergil turned started a new category of axe-type weapons.

"Is that it?" Dante asked.

"Do you have any idea what type of sword it is ... specifically," Vergil said emphasizing each word with mild annoyance to Dante's inability in describing the sword properly.

"Well, no...," Dante replied slightly agitated with Vergil's tone, "I mean, it _looks_ familiar, I know I've seen that type of sword before," he continued.

"That really doesn't assist in our research," Vergil flatly said as he eyed him with building frustration over his ignorance in weapon identification. Vergil never understood that as much of an idiot savant Dante was with using weapons, he always thought he was quite the dolt at knowledge of the weapons themselves.

"Look, _alright_ ...," Dante replied now annoyed with Vergil's impatience. "It has a very long thin blade and the hilt was really fancy with these rings that intersected and looped around," he continued to describe as he held out one hand mock holding a sword and sweeping his other hand around it. Vergil closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and sighed.

"A rapier?" Nika suddenly answered quietly.

The twins quickly looked over at Nika, as if they had almost forgotten that she was standing there. Nika shifted her glance from Dante to Vergil and back again to Dante, almost embarrassed now that she had said anything and quickly looked away at the fireplace.

Vergil furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, about to address Nika.

"Hey! That's what it is!" Dante exclaimed as he pointed at Nika in recognition.

Vergil closed his mouth as he stood up straight from where he had been hovering over the book. "It appears the information you seek is not in here," Vergil stated to Dante as he folded his arms.

"Don't you have any other books on weapons?" Dante questioned.

"On specific weapons, yes ... specifically on a rapier, no," Vergil replied looking over at Dante from under his eyebrows.

Dante sighed and walked out from behind where he stood with Vergil at the desk.

"Say, I was thinkin'," he started, "do you think 'ol Edgar would have the answer?" Dante questioned Vergil.

Vergil, delicately putting the relic back in the book case, replied, "That would be the _only_ person, I should think, who may know anything about what you are inquiring."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dante said with a sigh as he leisurely walked back over to where Nika had been standing.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've seen the old devil, so looks like it's time to pay him a visit," Dante stated as he turned to leave the living room.

Nika, who began to follow, almost collided with Dante when he abruptly stopped. She stepped back as he turned and faced her.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna need you to stay here," he smoothly said as he gently put his hands on her upper arms and smiled.

Almost in unison, Nika and Vergil exclaimed a '_what!?_' at Dante's statement.

"I'm not staying _here_!" Nika said as she stared at Dante with sheer dread.

Vergil upon hearing Dante's remark, had quickly moved out from behind the desk and stalked up to where the other two were standing. He came up rather close behind Nika who was in his way of getting up close into Dante's face.

"First you intrude and disturb me from my research with your trivial inquiries, and now you think you are going to leave your _girlfriend_ behind for me to babysit," he blatantly proclaimed now almost leaning over Nika.

Nika although mortified at Dante's statement, suddenly scrunched her face at hearing Vergil's comment. "I am NOT _his_ girlfriend," she blared out as she half twisted around to address Vergil directly. He didn't acknowledge her and continued to glare at Dante.

Dante looked at Nika with slightly surprised and disappointed eyes at how harshly she made her statement.

"She is right, Verg, she's just a client," Dante added flatly and turned to continue his exit. Nika followed close behind with Vergil not far behind her.

"Look it'll be just for a few hours–," Dante began as he continued down the hall to the front door.

"_A few hours!?_" Nika and Vergil almost replying in unison again.

Dante had reached the front door as he turned to see the look of panic and terror on both their faces topped off with pinch of loathing.

"Look, it won't be long, and where I'm going it's not a good thing to be human," Dante said, mostly addressing Nika.

"I don't care, I'm not–," Nika tried to persist.

"You'll be much safer here, trust me," Dante said as he smirked and turned back around to open the door.

"You are not leaving _her_ here," Vergil demanded once again as he pushed past Nika to get to Dante. But it was too late and Dante had already stepped out on the porch and headed down the front steps.

Nika did not know what to do. She stood there astounded, afraid to move. _He left me!_

"Dante!" Vergil blared out the front door but Dante did not react and got in his car and sped off.

Vergil yet again, furious with his brother, growled as he stared angrily at Dante's car disappearing down the street then out of sight. Vergil roared and slammed the door so hard, it made Nika gasp and jump. He spun and marched back down the hall past her, almost knocking her over.

Nika now stood alone in the foyer in darkness and silence. Her heart was in her throat and she swallowed hard. She looked over at the front door and almost motioned for it. _I could call a cab and leave_, she tried to reason with herself. But something stopped her. She suddenly remembered the look in Dante's eyes when she had defied him about calling him after rehearsal. She knew he was serious about wanting to protect her and help her and she had made a careless mistake. She also knew that one more time and he wouldn't forgive her. She needed him.

Nika stood in the silent dark for some time staring at the front door. Her rational side telling her to flee, but her emotional side telling her she needed to do what Dante told her to do. After what seemed to be a long time, she slowly turned around and reluctantly headed back down the hallway to the living room.

Her boots tapped along the cold granite as she made her way down the hall. She slowed down her gait as she came upon the large classical painting that hung on the wall. She studied it for a moment noticing the images depicted in the scene. She could see it contained several creatures, demons and beasts, writhing around in a dismal setting, attacking and feasting off of nude human figures. The helpless human figures wailed and cried out, frozen forever in perpetual torture and agony. It made Nika shudder.

As Nika walked past the painting, she turned her attention to the entrance of the living room. The orange glow flickering ahead on the wall now seemed to represent the opening to hell beckoning her to enter. Nika swallowed her heart out of her throat again, and wiped her sweaty cold palms on the sides of her jeans as she slowly turned the corner back into hell.


	10. Chapter 9: Between Us

A/N: Whew! Longest chapter yet. Sorry I took longer to post than usual. I'm trying to stick to a tight schedule on updating this, but other things have come up and I pushed this aside for a bit... but here it is!

Well now, we left off with poor Nika being left behind at Vergil's place. How will her evening possibly turn out?

I received some positive reviews so far... thank you all for taking the time to let me know what you think!

All you Vergil fans will hopefully enjoy this chapter as much as the last. I am having tons of fun writing his character. He's a bit tricky for me to nail his character traits – so I hope I did it! ;-)

To all faithful readers: I hope you've been entertained thus far, so do enjoy!!

Yours Truly,

N.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Between Us**

The engine of the little black sports car hummed in high gear as Dante headed south down the highway. He stared out at the open road, lit in the darkness only by the two beams of his headlights. It was a dark out, the moon shrouded in thick clouds overhead, and nothing could be seen for miles in the blackness.

Dante was headed to a place he himself rarely frequented. It was a small town that lay on the far outskirts of the city. This place, in the middle of nowhere however, held no _human_ residents. Where Dante was going was known to others by many different names, but to it's patrons, they affectionately called it Outland.

Outland was a 'safe haven' for demons who chose to defect from the demonic realm and wanted to live in the human world. These demons, though having taken human form, wanted no part in interacting with the likes of mortals. They kept to themselves and most caused no trouble, only if truly provoked or intruded upon. So it was well known, humans stayed away from Outland and left the demonic residents to their own existence. Over the years, Dante had been there a handful of times on business. His reputation preceded himself and he was usually avoided, to which Dante reciprocated.

The yellow lines of the road swished by while Dante, lost in thought, tapped his thumb on the steering wheel to the rock beat pounding out of the stereo. He thought a moment about his choice of leaving Nika behind at Vergil's. He hadn't _really _planned it, but considering he was still slightly annoyed with Nika from the rehearsal incident, he felt it a fitting punishment for her behavior. It also gave him the perfect opportunity to ruffle up Vergil's reclusiveness, which Dante thought seemed to be getting worse these days.

Dante figured Vergil would fume and protest, but knew Nika was in no danger. He knew Vergil well enough that harming a human was not on his agenda unless vehemently crossed or threatened, to which Dante was quite sure Nika was incapable of.

Imagining the two of them together, alone, in the same room made him grin with devilish amusement. He imagined Vergil sitting at his desk the entire time pouring over some dusty journal of his and Nika passing out from sheer boredom sprawled on the couch. He then contemplated Vergil actually trying to speak to her, and in his awkwardness of socialization, would decide to tell her about some horrific and sadistic tale of demonic lore. Nika, in turn, would go running and screaming from the house, flailing her arms about as she ran off down the street. Dante let out a laugh at envisioning the last comedic scenario. But he figured in reality, his previous assumption is all that was most likely to happen.

Dante grinned wide, proud at his devious action, as he sped down the highway like a bat out of hell to Outland.

* * *

Nika stopped right before entering the living room. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves to no avail. She then hesitantly stepped forward and peeked around the corner into the sprawling room. She saw Vergil seated at the massive desk in the far corner, his head intently down in a book and scribbling something on paper with a pen in his left hand.

It was completely silent in the room, the only sound was of the fireplace occasionally crackling and popping. After a couple of seconds, Nika swallowed the lump in her throat again, and slowly advanced into the room. She crept in a few steps then stopped. She stared at Vergil for a moment, cautiously waiting for his reaction. He did not acknowledge her presence and continued his busy work. This made Nika all the more nervous, and her breathing became rather shallow. She quickly darted her eyes over to the sparse seating area consisting of a dark leather couch opposite a velvet covered winged-back chair. They were arranged in front of the fire place, with the couch facing toward Vergil's desk. Thinking she'd rather not have her back to him, Nika opted for the couch. She quickly shuffled her way to the seat and sat down.

The stiff leather of the couch groaned rather loud in the silence when she sat down. Nika froze, and with wide eyes looked at Vergil, but he did not react to the obscene sound and continued with his work. Putting down the purse she had been carrying, Nika realized she still had her coat on from when she arrived with Dante earlier. It was rather warm with it on now sitting close to the fire. She slowly unzipped it, and as quietly and without incident as she could, peeled the coat off and laid it next to her on the couch. She then tugged down on her shirt ends to adjust it and nervously wiped her clammy hands few times over the top thighs of her jeans. She looked at Vergil again, but he continued to not acknowledge her. He remained fixated on his book, periodically jotting something down on his paper.

Nika then tried, for what it was worth, to get comfortable on the impossible couch. Unlike Dante's soft and very worn couch, this one was quite stiff and unused. She shifted and turned in the seat a few different ways. Each time, the hard leather grunted and groaned. She eyed Vergil again, but he still continued on as if she simply were not there. Finally giving up on trying to get comfortable, Nika just sat rigid and upright with her hands folded in her lap. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh of frustration. She was starting to wonder how she would possibly make it through the '_couple of hours_' Dante had told her it would be. She thought she may change her mind about calling that cab.

Nika, not knowing what to do with herself, decided to examine Vergil for a moment. He sat there intently hunched over his work, occasionally moving his head back and forth from the book to his paper. She noticed he furrowed his brow now and again at the book, and sometimes read with his lips, like trying to sound out words. She tried to imagine if that were actually Dante sitting there all studious-like, and it almost made her laugh.

Nika was getting bored with watching the twin engrossed in his work, so she turned her attention over to the fireplace. She watched the brilliant flames dance and flicker as their hypnotic movement made her slowly relax her body. Staring at the flames pulled from her memory a time when she was much younger, remembering how she and her father would sit by the fire on long cold nights. On the occasions he would be home from his long business trips, he made sure he'd spend most of his free time with her. One of their cherished past times was to recall the old country's melodies of long ago. He lounged in his oversized chair in front of the blazing fire playing his violin. She sat on the floor beside him rocking and singing to the sounds of traditional folk songs flowing from the instrument.

Nika now quite lost in her memory, leaned forward slightly on the arm of Vergil's couch, her eyes transfixed on the fire. Her body relaxed, and she quietly began to hum to the mesmerizing flames. She heard a song in her head that her father use to play. It was her favorite, and she would make him play it over and over again while she sang to it. She remembered how he smiled at her, telling her she had the voice of an angel, a gift from the heavens. Nika thought now that was the _only_ thing the heavens had ever bestowed her with. She continued to softly hum the old tune and began to slightly rock back and forth in a daze to the melody in her head.

"What is that?"

Nika snapped out of her daze as the sudden crisp sound of Vergil's voice cut through her memory like a sharp blade. Her heart jumped as her wide eyed face quickly looked over to see Vergil paused over his work, now intently staring up at her from under his brow.

"Wh-What?" Nika stuttered, her throat dry.

"That song you were humming, what is it," Vergil stated, looking slightly annoyed he had to repeat himself.

"I ... I don't remember the name of it," Nika shyly answered. "It's an old folk song my father use to play when I was a little girl."

Vergil silently stared at her for a rather long moment, his intense eyes examining her form. Nika sat nervously alert, all the while keeping her eyes on him. She could feel his gaze critically inspecting her every feature. He ran his eyes slowly over her, from head to toe. As his demeanor made her uneasy, she unconsciously began to clench the arm of the couch, her nails slightly digging into the firm leather. His eyes finished their inspection, and met with her own. Nika and Vergil stared at each other with unblinking eyes for what seemed like forever to her. She waited for him to say something, but he just simply returned to what he was doing.

Nika slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding in and continued to stare at Vergil a moment longer. _There is something about those eyes, something truly hidden in those eyes. _When she realized he was finished with her, she turned and looked back into the fire.

Vergil couldn't understand why it was so hard to figure out. All the information was there ... _wasn't it?_ He read and re-read the passages in the book. But yet it still wasn't making any sense. He repeatedly scanned the pages for more information he _must_ have overlooked.

As Vergil continued to pour over his work, he thought about the melody Nika had been humming. The tune was old and enchanting as if plucked from a fairy tale of long ago. Hearing Nika's soft melodic tone, made Vergil remember how their mother use to hum to them when he and Dante were little boys. She would tuck them in their beds, gently stroking the soft white locks of their hair and lull them to sleep with her gentle voice. This tune made him recall those long ago nights. _Curse her for that interruption._

Vergil had masked his fury over Dante's treachery by diving back into his research. He settled himself on the fact that this girl was more than welcome to take up space on his couch, for he would make sure he charged Dante a rather substantial holding fee later for this _inconvenience._ He thought that he had better things to do than to play an entertaining host to his discarded guest. He was certain, after Dante left, she would have chosen to leave, to _run away_. But he was rather surprised at how she remained, at Dante's orders. _What an obedient thing._

Trying to concentrate on his research, Vergil wouldn't admit to himself that he found this _inconvenience_ slightly intriguing. He was annoyed with being mildly fascinated at how this melodious girl managed to break his concentration from his work. _How could something so trivial be so ... powerful?_

Even though he demanded himself not to sway from his research, he was tempted to steal a moment and admire her appearance. Although, Vergil _had_ already done this when she first walked in his door. She was unquestioningly beautiful, but there was something different about this girl. She emanated a light and delicate aura about her. _Most unusual._

As she had sat by the fire, he studied her in more detail. He thought her features soft and smooth, her figure flawless, like that of a fine porcelain doll. Her pale golden locks that fell around her face softly shimmered, reflecting the glow from the fire. _Impeccable_.

Vergil then studied her face. He thought her makeup a bit too much. He had always appreciated a more natural appearance. He noted her blush and powder tended to flatten her tones out too much, giving her a fake quality. Her eyes were unnecessarily darkened and he thought it cheapened her a bit. For he was sure underneath all this, it was probably a sublime face. _Pity_.

Then ... her eyes. _Those_ eyes. Two perfect enchanting emeralds resided in her sockets. Green eyes that have the ability to gaze into the soul and perceive ones true nature and intentions. Green eyes that possess a mystic fire of seductive sensuality. Those green eyes, Vergil pondered, that can be all too perilously alluring. _Damn you, Dante._

Vergil purged his head of his wandering thoughts, and returned to his research. He felt he was close in finding his answer and decided to re-examine the passages from the beginning.

Nika's nerves were restless. She had uncomfortably sat on the couch for sometime, passing the minutes with gazing at the fire and occasionally at Vergil. Bored with her current entertainment, she turned her attention to her surroundings. She surveyed the room and inspected the decor and various curios. She could tell this twin had a rather refined taste compared to Dante's _eclectic_ flare.

The living room although quite large, didn't contain much furniture. Aside from Vergil's desk and book cases, the couch, chair and a few strategically placed fine wood tables, there wasn't much else. It made the large room feel incomplete. There was a thick and heavy wall of dark drapes lining the back of where Vergil's desk was arranged, covering what Nika assumed to be windows. They were massive and reminded her of theater drapery running from ceiling to floor, obviously blocking out any light that attempted to find its way in.

Nika eyed the various shelving arrangements along the walls and decided to get up and take a closer look. The couch grunted slightly as she slowly stood up. She arched her back, stretching from being in her stiff position, and gave Vergil another glance. He had now put his pen down and sat directly hunched over the book. His temple rested against his left fist, eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought. Quite positive now she wouldn't have to endure much of her unwilling host's company, Nika slowly walked up to the wall opposite the fireplace that displayed a variety of curious items.

Strange statues and relics lined the shelves. Most were quite unusual and unattractive, Nika thought. She eyed the bizarre artifact Dante had examined earlier and wrinkled her nose at its appearance. She looked up and down at the rest of the items on the shelves examining the collection of other primitive figures, a few shards of stones, and pottery. Although intriguing, Nika found the items not very exciting.

She continued to stiffly stroll around the room stopping at other shelves of knickknacks and observed them. Nika glossed over these items that were starting to look all too similar to her. As she turned around, facing the fire place now, she focused her attention on a few paintings on that side of the room. The flickering from the fireplace and surrounding candles, made the images look like they were moving. The light tapping of her boots echoed in the silence along the hard wood floor, as she walked over to the other side of the room and examined the art.

It was more of the same period of work like the large painting that hung out in the hallway. As she got close to the first painting, she realized it was more imagery depicting demonic humanoid figures with discolored skin. Horned creatures, some with tails, and some with forked tongues licking out. The scenery was just as dismal as the other in the hallway. Nika frowned at the horrible image and moved on to the next. Again, more depictions of some dreadful scenery, this time of men losing in battle with the demonic beasts. She didn't pause for long at this painting and walked across the fireplace to the next painting on the other side. It contained more of the same hellish pictorial and she glided by it rather quickly as well. As she edged closer to where Vergil's desk sat, she stopped in front of the last painting on the wall.

This image was different and it grabbed her attention. Nika got closer to the art now, examining the imagery. The painting consisted of a beautiful woman, suspended by a pillow of misty clouds in a fantastic blue sky. She had long golden hair pulled back from her face in a neoclassical style. Nika noticed this was no woman, but rather an angel. Beautiful white wings loosely folded on her back and she emitted a soft yellow glow.

Nika further observed small cherubs tugging at the female with expressions of fright and horror on their faces. The angelic woman was reaching down over her encasement of clouds to a male figure reaching up from below her. The man was muscular in classical fashion and his skin was a cold pale grey. He also had small horns protruding from the front of his forehead. He appeared to be climbing up out of a dark dismal cavern with a fiery glow emitting from deep down somewhere below him. Their poses suggested they were straining to reach each other's hand, to which they only managed to barely touch fingertips.

Nika got even closer to the painting and examined the expressions on the figures faces. Both figures looked saddened with despair. She thought they looked as if they longed to touch each other but could not. Nika was lost in the painting. She stared at the demonic man, and in the dim light couldn't tell for sure, but it looked as if he was weeping.

"Do you like it?"

Nika suddenly turned to her right at the sound of Vergil's voice to see him now standing tall, arms folded, in front of his desk staring at her. She did not hear him get up and was rather nervous to see him upright. He seemed much more intimidating at his full height now.

She stared at him for a moment wondering how long he had been standing there watching her, then turned back to look at the painting.

"It's ... beautiful," Nika softly responded.

"It is my personal favorite of the collection," Vergil stated as he advanced in a long slow gait to where Nika was standing. He stopped just behind her right shoulder, while admiring the painting himself as if it were the first time he'd seen it.

Nika nervously shifted her stance as he stood so close, his upper arm lightly brushed against hers. She looked up at him and could see every detail of his face. A duplicate of Dante's, but for certain, different in it's own right. She deeply studied him for a moment. This solemn face, she thought, has seen things others have not and never will. The slight creases on the sides of his mouth, she imagined, had developed over time, a long time of spending it in _that_ expression. And his eyes ... she perceived in his eyes – darkness. A darkness composed from many different things. Darkness created from the likes of hate, lust, and revenge. This darkness she felt though was coated by a layer of something else. Over the darkness she sensed a veil of fear, sadness and perhaps regret. An empty feeling. A longing for some righteousness that would never be obtained. And mostly she felt these eyes held secrets to which _he_ would only ever know.

"It is quite pitiful, you know–,"

Nika quickly blinked her eyes a few times as the silky sound of Vergil's voice pulled her from her transfixion on him.

"two forlorn lovers from opposing realms, forever to be denied their ... happiness ... their _love, _simply because their worlds forbid them from it," he said with a slight hiss in his voice as he fixedly stared at the imagery.

Nika looked back at the painting while she had listened to his description. She cocked her head to the side and studied the image intently. "Yes ... it is rather sad," she softly added.

"The title of this piece is _Inter Nos_," Vergil stated. "Which translates to–,"

"Between us," Nika simply finished for him, as she continued to examine the painting.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at her and shot Nika a surprised glance. _Clever. _

"You know the language?" he asked quizzically.

Nika turned and faced him at his question. "Yes ... I'm familiar with it, but I'm afraid I'm not terribly good at it," she bashfully answered.

Vergil stared at her, his eyes telling her he wanted to know more.

"I _had_ to study it at the academy," Nika continued. "But, I found it rather boring _most_ of the time." She grinned and trailed off for a moment recalling her younger days. She then flashed him a quick nervous smile and turned around to resume examining the the painting.

Vergil stared at the back of her head. It genuinely surprised him that this _inconvenience_ – this _girl_ – knew a bit more than what he would have taken her for.

Nika turned her head when she heard Vergil move across the floor. He stepped over just to the right of the painting and stood in front of a short dark wood cabinet. She watched as he gently flipped up the top and swung down a front panel on the cabinet into a shelf. Inside she noticed there were various glass bottles and drinking glasses.

Vergil pulled from the cabinet two ballooned shaped glasses on short stems and set them on the shelf panel. He chose from the front of the stash of bottles a fine crystal decanter half full with a dark amber liquid. Nika watched as he poured some of the contents from the decanter into the glasses. With his left hand he then cupped the glass under it's curved base and without saying a word, held it out to her.

Nika was not a connoisseur of liquors by any means. She occasionally indulged in wine, not much else. But considering her situation _and_ who her host was, she thought better to refuse his offer.

Vergil took the remaining glass in his left hand and closed up the cabinet. He glided past Nika and sat down in the winged back chair by the fire. She stood by watching him, then decided to follow and resumed her place she had made earlier on the couch.

Vergil ebbed back in the regal chair and set his drink down on a small round mahogany end table to the left of his seat. He then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with the finger and thumb of his left hand. Nika watched him from her place on the couch across from him. He rubbed the crease of his brow above his nose and let out a slow deep sigh.

"What are you reading?" Nika decided to ask.

Vergil's eyelids drew open and he paused, staring at her from under his brow.

"Tell me, how did you happen upon my brother's services," he voiced smoothly, side stepping her question. He then took his glass off the table beside him, and brought it to his lips, tilting it slightly taking a sip of the amber liquid from it. His eyes remained fixated on hers over the rim of the glass.

The look in his eyes made her realize he wasn't going to share his personal business with her. She cleared her throat and thought a second about her answer.

"Oh, well I hired him to protect me," she casually answered, then took a sip from her drink.

"Protect you."

Nika sipping from her glass nodded her head and made a light '_uh-huh_' sound.

"From?"

"A demon attacked me the other night, and I came to him for help," she added.

Vergil stared at her. He thought about her answer for a moment then said, "A demon ... _really_."

"You know, Dante is quite charming. He seems _so_ noble about his work," Nika said, her cheeks slightly blushed as she grinned warmly at her comment on Dante. Then she took another sip from her glass.

Vergil narrowed his eyes upon her praise of Dante._ Charming, indeed. _He subconsciously clenched his left hand and made a tight fist. _Noble, hardly. _Then he took a quick gulp from his glass.

"You think that a paltry demon is what warranted my brother to keep _you_ around and protect you the way he is?" Vergil stared at her with incriminating eyes. His natural scowl slightly deepened and he quickly got up from his chair and returned to the cabinet to refill his glass. "Really, I know my brother well enough that he took your case in hopes of acquiring _more_ than just a paycheck," he arrogantly stated.

Nika glared at Vergil standing at the cabinet pouring another generous helping of the dark amber into his glass. His brash comment irritated her. She didn't like how Vergil belittled her troubles, _and_ belittled Dante's character. Nika had become aware of Dante's playful and flirtatious behavioral traits, but she never once sensed him to be anything like what his own brother was suggesting.

Nika stood from the couch annoyed, holding her drink in one hand with her other hand on her hip. "You _may_ think know your brother, but you _don't_ know me," she shot back at Vergil. "I would never–,"

"I know who you are," Vergil confidently stated, as he turned and faced Nika.

"Wha–, What?" Nika responded confused.

"_You_ are the _famous_ Nika Sashenka. The little pop starlet sweetheart," Vergil declared with a slight upward curl to the side of his mouth. He took a sip from his glass and continued. "I'm sure _that_ had _no_ effect on my brother's decision to take your offer either," he added as he slowly strode toward Nika.

Nika started at him in genuine surprise. Of all the people in the world, she would have figured he was the _last_ person who knew who she was.

Vergil stood a few steps from Nika and stared down at her with his last comment, waiting for her rebuttal. He was quite amused and properly entertained now at his ability to get a rise out of this girl. It was also remotely therapeutic to pick on Dante, although it was _always_ more satisfying with him present.

"_He_ didn't know who I was," Nika scoffed dishearteningly to Vergil.

He wasn't sure why, but something about her comment made him ebb his contemptuous teasing. Nika looked down away from him and slowly turned taking a small sip from her drink. She wandered to the back of the living room and stopped next to a tall wooden cabinet.

"Well, you shouldn't be unflattered. Sometimes Dante is _less_ than astute when it comes to pop culture," Vergil said breaking the silence. _What are you doing? Damn this girl._

"Oh, and _you_ are?" Nika casually responded examining the contents on a shelf of the cabinet.

"I do keep up on current events and trends, quite contrary to what _you_ may think," Vergil defended himself. Thoroughly frustrated now with the sudden turn in conversation, Vergil stepped toward the fireplace and mindlessly adjusted a small statue that sat on the mantle.

Nika noticed the shelf in front of her contained a row of music CDs. She couldn't read the titles in the dimness of the room and randomly pulled one from the group. To her surprise, it happened to be a classical artist, one of her favorites.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in delight. "This is my favorite," she added as her eyes lit up.

Vergil decided to slowly walk up to where she was standing examining the CD. "You are familiar with classical composers?"

"Yes, I was taught how to play piano with this music," Nika replied. "Romantic nocturnes are my favorites. I prefer an Adagio Sostenuto style, it's so beautiful."

"Yes ... quite," Vergil agreed as he eyed her again in curiosity.

Vergil then gently took the CD case from her hand, his long slender fingers brushed on top of hers. He moved forward and she stepped aside as he opened the door of the cabinet under the shelf of CDs. Inside was a slim modern disc player he slid the CD into. The machine came to life with the illumination of a few digital function lights and he adjusted the volume of the music to a soft background level.

Nika stared at him with a slight smile as he turned to look at her. Their eyes met momentarily as a soft classical melody played in the background.

"Your drink. Could I offer you another?" Vergil said breaking their silence.

Nika having become lost in his gaze replied, "O– oh, yes, please." _What is it about him? Stop it._

Vergil took her glass and returned to the liquor cabinet. Nika decided to go back to the couch and sat down. He refilled her glass, handed it to her and returned to his place in the chair with his drink.

She took a sizable gulp of the dark spirits. It tingled her palette and warmed her throat as it went down. She had felt herself relax slightly upon finishing her first drink and was sure the second would aid even more.

Vergil sat in his chair and he gazed at the slowly dying fire. Secretly he fought with himself over getting away from his work and _socializing_ with this girl. He had been certain that no interaction would transpire. But he somehow couldn't resist now wanting to talk to her. _What was it about this silly girl?_ Vergil rationalized it was simply the fact it had been quite a long time since he had held a remotely intelligent conversation with someone, certainly besides Dante. And usually to his disdain, conversation with Dante was rather annoying. It mostly consisted of Dante sharing stories of his flirts and flings, outrageous tales of '_you'll never believe what happened'_, and every other sentence containing too many uses of the word '_dude_'.

Vergil had considered her a mild distraction at first, but as he conversed with her, there were ... _things_. There was something about this girl he couldn't quite figure out, just yet. Her outward appearance had suggested the typical fare of attractive human female. But there was something inside her that was different. He wouldn't admit that strangely _enchanted _him. Vergil mentally kicked himself for daydreaming about _Dante's_ tart. _Why am I even bothering to socialize, when in a few hours I will never see this girl again? You want to ... that's why._

"Why do you wear that glove," Nika loosely asked now feeling more relaxed in her environment.

Vergil took his gaze off the fire and shot her a quick glance from under his brow. He then looked down at his glass he held in his lap. He sat silent for a moment then looked over at his gloved hand casually resting on the arm of the chair.

"Regretfully, a foolish mistake," he trailed off saying as he curled his limp fingers of the gloved hand into a loose fist.

"What hap–,"

"Ah, this one. This one is my favorite ... Fascino dell'Oscurità," Vergil stated upon hearing the intro of a new track from the CD. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the tall chair. With his left arm perched on the arm of the chair, he began gently waving his hand like conducting the rhythm.

Nika took a gulp from her glass and focused on the music. She was quite familiar with this selection. Although rather a well constructed piece, it wasn't one of her favorites. This song had been played at her father's funeral. She tried to mask her thoughts about it by taking another long hard gulp from her glass.

* * *

The hours passed by as Nika and Vergil sat across from one another. Now both _quite_ relaxed from the generous amount of alcohol they had consumed throughout the evening. They had spent the time conversing about music and art along with other random enlightening topics. Both giving each other information and opinions on the subjects.

Nika skeptical at first of her odd host, came to appreciate and strangely enjoy his insightful conversation. She usually being so busy most of the time with her career, rarely found the time – or someone for that matter – to discuss such things with. The last time she remembered having a moment like this was with her father. He was always good for long intellectual conversations about anything and everything.

Nika lounged in the couch, convinced she had made a permanent dent in the leather. Her head tilted and rested on the back of the couch. She stared at Vergil over the bridge of her nose under the half open lids of her eyes. He had relaxed his posture and sat slightly slouched back with his head against the back of the chair. His arms draped over the tops of the chair arms. They had just finished discussing more on musical arrangements, inspired by a song they both found appealing. The conversation companions laid silent, only the quiet sound of music from the third CD Vergil had put on was heard. The fire had dwindled to a low orange glow and the candles around the room had burnt well down their original height.

Then suddenly, Vergil managed a slight grin. It was a normal grin for anyone else, but on him Nika thought it looked quite unnatural.

"Spare not thy vision, we have stationed thee; Before the _emeralds_, whence love erewhile; Hath drawn his weapons on thee," Vergil suddenly recited in a low soft voice.

Nika raised her head from the back of the couch and cocked it to the side. She furrowed her brow in confusion at his sudden recital. "What was that?" she questioned.

Vergil stared at her over his nose through half open glossy eyes. "A poem of sorts," he dreamily stated. "A man speaks of his true love's eyes ... the _emeralds_."

Nika looked at him as he finished his statement and said no more. The grin had disappeared from his face and now he just stared back at her quite expressionless. His random spout of poetic lines confused her and made her become slightly more alert, now that she was a bit uncomfortable with his odd choice of conversation.

Nika grabbed for her purse next to her on the couch. She took out her cell phone to look at the time. Like his twin, Vergil also had not clocks in his dwelling. _Honestly! Do they not care about the time?_ She checked the time on the phone and it had almost been six hours since Dante had left her!_ Really, how long was a few hours going to be?_

Nika spat out a vulgar word in her native language at the time on the phone. "I can't believe how late, or rather, _early_ it is! Do you suppose Dante is alright?"

Vergil sat up from his position in the chair, his eyes returning back to their normal glare. "Considering how long he's been gone, I rather hope not," Vergil replied annoyed.

Nika frowned at Vergil for his comment about his brother. She then stood up from the couch and stretched. Vergil watched her as she threw her arms up over her head and arched back. Her shirt lifted up, exposing a small portion of her mid section. He thought it rather flat and smooth, then he noticed a small line of a scar just above the top of her navel. He narrowed his eyes in thought about it.

"Well, what do I do?" Nika said getting flustered about Dante's tardiness. "Can't you call him?"

"I'm afraid not, he doesn't carry a phone on him."

Nika rolled her eyes and lightly sighed.

Vergil got up from the chair and stood directly in front of Nika. He could see the alcohol had taken it's effects on her and her eyes looked rather glazed and tired.

"If you are tired, you may retire to bed ... if you wish," Vergil said looking down at Nika, but not into her eyes.

She almost giggled at his offer. It sounded rather awkward to her like a school boy asking a girl out on a date for the first time.

"Aw, _really_? That's sweet," she cooed and gently poked him with her finger in the middle of his chest.

Vergil went rigid at her touch. He cocked an eyebrow at her and realized now just how intoxicated she must have been.

"Yes. I have a spare bed you may use," he dryly responded.

"I am _really_ tired," Nika admitted. "Uh, okay then," she said as she grinned at him with a light rosy glow to her cheeks and nose.

"Very well, follow me."

As Vergil started to walk, Nika turned to follow him and stumbled. She grabbed his right forearm as not to fall and briefly felt him try to tug it away, but stopped. Had he pulled away any further she was certain she would have hit the floor. _You are so stupid! Why did you drink so much?_

Vergil quickly spun and caught her shoulder with his left hand. She had been looking down toward the floor to steady herself. When she looked up at him, he was nervously staring at her hand touching his arm. His look made her feel most uncomfortable and she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I–"

"Here," Vergil quickly stated as he stepped to the side of her and put his left hand delicately on her lower back. He began to guide her as they walked, she tucked against his hand and arm.

They came to a long dark hallway toward the back of the room. Nika was quite surprised for she had not remembered seeing it earlier. _Strange_. Vergil paused at the entrance of the hall. With his left hand still on Nika's back, he reached over on a small end table with his gloved hand and picked up an oil lamp that had been burning. He winced as his hand, with effort, gripped the lamp and he slid his thumb through the loop of a handle for extra stability and lifted it.

"Do you want me to hold–," Nika started to say.

Without saying anything, Vergil began to push her forward with him into the hall. It was a long empty corridor coated in blackness. There were lamp sconces lining the walls. Nika wondered why he chose not to use them. They continued on in silence, their shoed feet tapping on the hard floor. When they got to the end of the hall, they came to a large grand staircase. Nika noticed that the hall continued on around past the stairs to some abyss she couldn't see. She grabbed the banister of the staircase and began to ascend. Vergil now dropped his hand from her back, but followed close behind. She felt him lightly brush against her occasionally.

When they reached the top landing there was a large window covered in drapes that a sliver of moonlight peaked through. The second floor split off to go left or right and Vergil guided her to the left.

They walked past a few closed doors of other rooms, then he touched her shoulder to stop. He opened the large dark wood door in front of them and held out his hand for her to step inside.

The room they entered was huge. It was the master bedroom, but other than a large bed and a thick dark dresser – like the living room – it didn't contain much. More huge curtains hung from ceiling to floor over a row of windows behind where the bed was arranged. These curtains were a more sheer material and the moonlight filtered in freely casting a cool, white-blue glow over everything. Nika turned to Vergil as he had set the oil lamp down on the dresser.

"You may retire here until my brother comes to collect you," he stated. "The door in the corner over there is the bathroom," he explained as he pointed to a dark door on the other side of the room.

There was a moment of silence between them, then Nika spoke.

"Thank you ... Vergil," she genuinely said as she looked up at him with tired eyes.

He did not answer her but stared back at her for a moment. Then he slowly turned to leave the room.

"Good night," Nika softly added.

Vergil paused as he was closing the door behind him. Without turning back around, Nika heard him respond with a quiet '_good night'_ and she smiled.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

Just FYI, I've been keeping most details in my story 'generic,' for lack-of-better terms. I didn't want to use proper names of places or specific names of things. I felt DMC exists in a 'fantasy' world and I rather the reader make up the idea of where/what these places and things are than me using specific names from the '_real_' world. ;-)

1. When Nika and Vergil are admiring the painting, he says the title is 'Inter Nos' - this is Latin. I'm not a Latin scholar, but I do believe the translation Nika gives of 'Between Us' is correct. If not, I do apologize!

2. Fascino dell'Oscurità – is a fictitious title to the classical selection that Vergil refers to as his favorite. It is supposed to be Italian and should mean "Allure of Darkness." Again, if my translation is incorrect, forgive me!

3. When Vergil recites his 'poetic' lines to Nika about 'emerald eyes' he is actually quoting Dante Alighieri from the Divine Comedy. ;-D


	11. Chapter 10: Bringer of Light

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a little longer than I would have liked for updating this story! Sorry about that for those of you keeping track. Things have been busy and I couldn't get to it sooner! :-P

I want to thank everyone who's commented and reviewed. It's really a big help to hear what you think about the story! So far, it seems you all are enjoying! I'm trying! Thanks so much. Again, I encourage you to drop me a review! ;-)

A HUGE thanks to Shyanon for beta reading my chapters! Shy's devilish DMC mind is akin to my own. A BIG thanks to you for your proofing and suggestions! :-D

Well now, last chapter we left off with Nika waiting around at Vergil's for Dante to come back. Let's find out what happened to Dante on his trip to Outland.

Yours Truly,

N.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Bringer of Light**

Dante saw up ahead the road sign graffitied with pentagrams and obscene words and knew he had reached his destination. Outland. He pulled the car off the highway at the next exit and headed into the forsaken town.

He cruised down main street and drove past its row of seedy establishments of bars and night clubs. Demons liked to partake in sadistic pleasure and they made no effort to hide that fact. Dante chuckled at the multi-colored neon signs above the entrance doors, as the likes of _'Hell's Gate XXX'_, _'Thunderpussy'_, and _'Drink 'til 2, Pistol Noon'_ all flashed in their sleazy glory. The front windows of one club were aglow in pink neon. Behind the glass, demonic humanoids clad in skimpy vinyl garments and black zippered face masks were bound in chained cuffs to the back wall. They writhed and grinded their bodies to a thumping beat echoing from the establishment. All the while their dark eyes seemed to follow Dante's car as he slowly drove by. Another building front had sickening, green florescent light flickering inside of it as large chunks of meat, dripping with fresh blood, hung in the windows. The sign above simply flashed _'Eat 24hrs.'_ in red neon. Dante scrunched his face at the macabre sight.

"Seriously, what's a man got to do to get a pizza in this town?" Dante said to himself as more of the same dismal and demented scenes played out store front after store front as Dante drove on by.

As he slowed down at the upcoming intersection, two scantily clad women approached his car. Dante raised an eyebrow as he eyed the two saunter up to his vehicle.

"Now _that's_ more like it. Baby, yeah!" Dante called out his window as he nodded his head in approval and whistled.

Then as they got closer, he noticed one of the vixens lick out a long, grotesque, forked tongue. She turned to her partner, and in turn, they began to seductively lick each other with their demonic appendages. They smirked and giggled, beckoning him to come to them.

"_Ooh_, maybe some other time, babes," Dante said squinting his face with disinterest as he drove past the two demonic streetwalkers who hissed at his rejection.

Other demonic bystanders and passer-bys all eyed and turned their heads at Dante as he rode by. He knew they could sense him just like he sensed all of them. But Dante was certain they would keep their distance. The demonic citizens knew all too well the demon hunter was here for only one reason – business. And for that, they knew better than to get in his way.

Dante continued on downtown and parked just up ahead at the next side street. It was a quite and desolate street that Dante figured made for a good spot as to not draw attention. He got out of the car, took Rebellion from the trunk and hitched it to his back. He walked just ahead of where he parked and took a right at the next alleyway. It was dark and ominous, littered with trash, and steam from the sewer grates on the ground billowed up creating a low foggy mist. He knew he had arrived at the right place. Just up ahead in the alley, out of the darkness and mist, was a small crooked lamp above a dingy door on the side of an obscure, old brick building. Over the door hung a simple sign. It contained no words but an old ancient symbol of sorts. Dante smirked at seeing the sign, walked up to the old door and turned the handle.

As he entered inside the establishment, it's dark patrons slowly turned their heads toward the entrance almost in unison to see who had entered their domain. Dante showed no interest in the eyes that were upon him and continued his slow confident stride into the room. It was a bar of sorts, a kind of club for demons. It had been around for ages and had it's regulars. A short, hunchbacked, old man tending the bar, wiped a glass as he eyed Dante with one, rather large bulging eye as he walked in. Some droning trance music played in the background as Dante surveyed the room. Demons, in their best human forms, sat scattered around the room at various tables and booths. A group of three, two in female form and one in male form, sat in a corner booth necking and groping on each other. Others sat at tables drinking and quietly conversing among themselves about the stranger that had just entered.

As Dante walked past the bar, he took notice of a sultry long haired blonde that sat at the bar. Her long pale locks poured down her back past her bare shoulders. And her thin, well angled frame was clad in a tight black dress. _Nice._ He suddenly had thoughts about Trish. But as Dante got closer he could tell this blonde was no Trish. She turned and glanced at the demon hunter as he passed by, making eyes at him as if he were to be her next meal. As she coyly smiled, she bared a grotesque set of sharp pointed teeth of various lengths from under her ruby red lips.

"Sorry, babe, you're not my type," Dante coolly stated as he smirked at the demoness and kept walking by.

The demon curled her lip up and hissed at his remark. She turned back around facing the bar and took a gulp from her blood red drink.

As Dante continued past the bar, he headed to a beaded entrance way in the back that led to a long hall. He pulled the beads aside and entered the dim hallway. Just as Dante did this, a figure who had been seated at a table in a far dark corner of the room, slowly leaned forward as if silently materializing out of the darkness. He had shorter jet black hair and dark eyes that eerily glistened the reflective light of the table votives around the room. It was the same man that had visited Nika's rehearsal earlier. As he leaned forward, he slowly took his drink from the table and put it to his lips. He took a sip of his dark concoction, then grinned with a large toothy smile as he watched Dante head to the back room. The strange man then slowly slipped back into the darkness.

Dante walked down the long dimly lit hallway and approached a rather large steel door. Standing next to the door was an overly large man. He towered over Dante and was as broad as he was tall. On him, he wore a cheap casual suit that appeared a size to short for him through the arms. The giant was bald and his front teeth stuck out a bit over his bottom lip. Though focused forward, his right eye was slightly askew and looked off to the right a bit. Dante stopped at the door and the large man.

"Hey big fella, how's it goin'?" Dante greeted the behemoth in a jovial manor.

The man did not answer nor did he move.

"Riiight," Dante said.

With that, he banged loudly on the steel door with his gloved fist. It echoed a cold metallic ring down the hallway. Dante stood there with his arms folded, waiting for a response to his knock while eyeing the giant up and down as if to size him up. All was silent, then a muffled voice was heard from behind the door.

"What's the password," the voice stated.

To which Dante replied, "Egg – Salad – Sandwich," emphasizing each word. Proud of his answer, Dante then smirked at the ogre standing next to him. The giant didn't respond, and Dante shrugged.

"Is that on _white_ or _wheat?_" the voice retorted.

Dante scrunched his face at the question and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit! I _always_ forget this part," he grumbled quietly.

The big man now shuffled in his stance and grumbled as he cast a crooked gaze down at Dante. Dante looked up at the giant, raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"White," Dante said, gritting his teeth and wincing as if expecting it to be the wrong choice.

Suddenly there was the sound of gears starting to move and the large steel door screeched open.

"Yesss!" Dante said exuberantly, thrusting his fist back in agreement. With a chuckle, he grinned and saluted the big man who let out a deep groan and went back to his usual stance as Dante walked through the door.

"Dante, my man!" exclaimed a small, slender, older man as he held out his hands at Dante's presence.

"The Edgar-man, how's it goin'?" Dante replied and gave the man's out stretched hands a smack with his own.

"Groovy as always man. And you?"

"Well, you know, I just don't show up for idle chit-chat," Dante playfully said.

"As usual, you break my heart man," Edgar replied as he jokingly clenched his hand to his chest. "Hey, and if you see that brother of yours, tell him he _owes_ me some books he borrowed a while back," he said eyeing Dante over his small round spectacles.

Dante thew up his hands. "Whoa, look that's between you two," Dante stated.

"Well, look man, I don't want to have to send 'ol Gort out there to _collect_ them from him, you dig?" Edgar flatly stated as he thumbed toward where the large man was standing just outside the door.

"Well ... I'll pass it on," Dante said with a smirk. Although really he thought better of mentioning it to Vergil and found it amusing if he'd actually have to deal with 'ol Gort.

Edgar was a demon. He had come from a long line of demons who were the record keepers. For countless millenniums his heritage recorded events and important data about demonic history. Like Dante's own father Sparda, Edgar was one of few demons who choose not to follow the Dark Lord's ways. Edgar had defected to the human world years ago. But he had a hard time adjusting to human society and eventually settled at Outland with others of his kind. He kept the bar as a front and set up shop in the back, continuing his job as the record keeper to the demonic world. Over the years Dante got to know him by chance, ironically through Vergil, and would call upon Edgar now and then if he needed information about something complicated he was investigating.

Edgar was much older than his outward appearance suggested. He appeared as a short and rather thin man who wore his grey thinning hair in a long stringy manor. He had a large bushy mustache that covered his upper lip and he wore a tiny pair of round spectacles that sat just at the tip of his pointy nose all the time. Dante thought he must have defected to the human world during the 60's for Edgar could usually be caught wearing a bandanna, cruddy old tie-dyed shirt, and an old pair of jeans with flip flops on. Like he was today.

Edgar rounded his large layout of a desk he called his 'command center' and sat in an old office chair of sorts. The room was filled floor to ceiling with shelves of books and documents to which most were covered under glass. Surrounding his desk were several computer monitors and keyboards. CPUs were stacked side by side along the back of the desk in an array of tangled cords.

"So, to what do I owe your _dubious_ appearance?" Edgar said as he keyed up something on the monitor directly in front of him.

Dante strolled around the room eyeing the various volumes stored behind the glass shelves. Most of the titles on the spines were written in languages he didn't understand, and the ones that he could were words he didn't recognize.

"Well, I need you to look something up for me," Dante responded.

"Right on," Edgar said and typed a few keys on his keyboard.

"I need information about a sword," Dante started.

Edgar quickly started typing in words on his keyboard as Dante continued.

As Dante told his story, Edgar typed in more information and searched the records in his demonic data base. Dante came around behind him and watched as the demonic man breezed through documents that flashed up on his screen. Dante didn't understand how Edgar could read over what they were about so fast. To him, he just saw blurs of images and scripting.

The documents whizzed by as Edgar searched for some time, typing a few more things on his keyboard. Nothing of note came to the screen.

"You got a tricky one there, Dante," Edgar said as he rounded in his seat to look at him.

Dante folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean in all that crap you got recorded you have _nothing_ that fits the description? C' mon."

Edgar squinted at Dante. He liked the challenge.

"Well, it's worth a shot, but let me try one more thing," Edgar said with a slight grin and spun around back to his keyboard.

As he keyed up a different screen on his monitor, it showed a '_restricted access_' panel in the middle of the screen. Edgar entered a few characters from the keyboard and the program accepted. He began to quickly key in a few words and hit _'enter'_. The screen began to cycle rapidly through various documents. Again, so fast that Dante couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

Suddenly, Edgar struck a button on the keyboard and the cycling documents stopped. "Bingo!"

Dante came forward to have a better look at the screen. At the top of the page was an image of a primitive drawing of seven men in battle armor, each wielding a slender long sword. "What's it say?" he asked, for the entire entry was written in some foreign characters.

"Well, if this _is_ what indeed your sword is, you've discovered some really classified stuff here, my man," Edgar said.

Dante squinted in thought as he stared at the monitor. "_Classified_, huh?"

"Yeah, this is the heavy stuff that is filed away _no one_ talks about," Edgar said seriously.

"Thrill me," Dante glanced at him with a smirk.

"Looks like the story starts around the 1600s, it's sketchy, but about there. Seems there was this order of human knights, seven of them," Edgar translated. He took a moment and slowly deciphered the name in the script. "They seem to have been known as the Knights of the Definitive End, or more specifically, the Apocalypse."

"_Apocalypse?_" Dante questioningly repeated.

"Yeah, says they were some secret order formed to protect from the expected coming of the Dark Lord." Edgar suddenly started chuckling then read on, "Sparda's name comes up in here, looks like they may have been appointed by your daddy himself."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Dante said flatly.

Edgar continued his reading, "According to this, it states that during one of their righteous missions, these seven knights came across a great demon who called itself Erebus. Huh. _That's_ far out."

"What?" Dante asked.

"Well, says here it turns out this demon wasn't _really_ a demon," Edgar added.

"How's that?" Dante asked questioningly.

"Says that the knights fought bravely for three days but couldn't defeat the beast. On the third night the leader of the order, named Aurelius, prayed for help against this demon," Edgar continued. "Then it says something about a great _'being of light' _presented itself before Aurelius upon his praying. The being called itself Gavril and said he was of the high Celestial Order, more or less as we'd know it an _'angel'_, if you will. He called themselves the _'protectors of the physical world'_ – guarding against the invasion of evil, preventing it from taking over the world and keeping the Universe in balance."

"Really," Dante said disbelievingly.

Edgar continued the translation, "So Aurelius was informed by Gavril that the demon they'd been fighting is _not_ a demon but rather _another_ great celestial inhabiting the body of the demon. Turns out Erebus desired power and fell from his celestial brethren. He wanted to rule over both physical planes – human and demon alike."

"Why is there always _one_ bad apple," Dante casually added.

Edgar continued, "It says here, apparently these celestials can't exist on the physical planes on their own, so Erebus chose to inhabit the body of a powerful demon to rule with. Along with his treachery, it states it is absolutely _forbidden_ for celestials to inhabit physical beings. So Erebus was forever banished from the Celestial Order never to return."

"So get to the good part. How did they stop him?" Dante added.

"Chill out, _Mr._ Impatient," Edgar scolded Dante. "In the mean time, Erebus was building up an army of followers, demon and human alike, to assist him in his plan of domination. Well, apparently Gavril told the knight, Aurelius, the only way Erebus could be stopped was by celestial power. With that said, Gavril then offered to bestow upon Aurelius and his knights his _own_ celestial power by inhabiting their bodies and also enchanting their weapons with the power. Thus giving up his _own_ ability to ever return again to the celestial realm."

"That's _heavy_," Dante added.

Edgar continued the translation. "So Aurelius and his knights accepted this offer, it being the only way to stop Erebus from coming into power and destroying the world. So it says, Gavril divided his power among the seven knights and with the new celestial power inside of them, they fought and defeated Erebus. With his demonic host destroyed, it states they sealed Erebus away in a nether realm for all eternity. Gavril, now unable to return to the celestial realm, vowed to stay within the knights as they would live in secrecy and be the protectors from Erebus should he ever escape or be set free. And Gavril's power then would be passed on to their sons after them and so on, so that they may continue their sworn duty, blah, blah, blah. That's about it," Edgar finished.

"Boy, that's some fairy tale," Dante chuckled.

"Wait, there's a little more," Edgar noticed as he clicked another page on the screen. "Looks like just about fifty or sixty years ago one of the knights descendants, some cat by the name of Feliks Tessler, got greedy and turned on his fellow crusaders and began killing them off one by one. It says here as our boy began killing off his fellow knights, the power of Gavril transferred over into him alone, the last final descendant of the knights."

"Wait a sec," Dante said as he leaned forward to look at the page Edgar was reading from. On it was an old photograph of a man holding a sword. He was bald and had a long dark beard. But as Dante closer examined the sword in the photo, he noticed it to be an identical design to the sword he had seen with the masked figure. "That's it! That looks _just_ like the sword," Dante stated.

Edgar smirked at Dante then continued, "So it says here, Feliks had made a deal with Erebus that if he set him free, Erebus would let him rule along side him as a dark lord. But looks like somehow he never completed the ritual to set Erebus free and he just disappeared. That's where the entry ends. That's it, my man, that's all I've got," Edgar said as he spun around in his chair to face Dante.

"Well, like I said, some fairy tale," Dante chuckled and leaned back on the surrounding desk.

Edgar leaned back in his chair and suddenly put aside his casual demeanor for a moment. "Look, Dante, I'm not one to preach but I got to tell you man, for this to be filed away in the restricted entries means it's _serious_ stuff. You know our kind has believed in the existence of the Celestial ones for ages. Demons won't speak of it, but we all fear it. It's believed that the slightest touch from a great celestial power could destroy even the most powerful of demons. An old saying goes, the kingdom of heaven will weep and the pillars of hell will tremble if the Bringers of Light appear."

Dante just scoffed and rolled his eyes at Edgar's comment. "Oh, what ... _angels_? You want me to believe all that crap? That's just a story all demon mommies tell their little demon kids before they put them to bed," Dante jokingly stated.

"So did _your_ mommy tell you that story then?" Edgar mockingly retorted.

Dante shot Edgar a glance that suggested he had stepped too far with his words.

"Look, man, I'm just telling you to be careful. Hey, I know you can take a beating, but watch out for that sword. If it's been infused with celestial power, you won't be getting back up if it runs you through," Edgar seriously stated.

"Funny, you don't say," Dante drifted off saying.

"What's that mean?" Edgar questioned.

"Don't ask," Dante shortly replied and shot him a glance. "So then who's the guy I keep seeing in the masked suit? I mean, it can't be 'ol baldy there _can_ it?" Dante said as he nodded at the image of Feliks on Edgar's monitor. "That doesn't seem right, does it. If he was killin' off his buddies and planning on going to the dark side, why all of the sudden is he running around killing demons?"

Edgar grinned at Dante's remarks then added, "Could it be Feliks might not have been the last heir to the knights?"

Dante shot Edgar a piercing glance in thought. He suddenly remembered what the demon had said to him earlier at the construction site. _Master is coming._

"What is it, my man, you got _that_ look," Edgar slyly questioned.

"So the secret order of knights was formed to 'protect from the expected coming of the Dark Lord'," Dante stated, then sighed. "I think we're gonna have company – soon."

Dante then pushed off from the desk he was leaning on and smacked his hands together. "Well, I best be goin', dude. I got a babe back in town waiting for my return to save her from the _clutches of evil_," he slyly stated, briefly having a thought of how Nika was surviving at Vergil's. He headed for the large steel door from where he entered. "As usual, thanks for the info."

"Alright, my man, good to see you again. Don't be a stranger next time," Edgar cordially remarked.

Dante just acknowledged with a single wave of his hand as the steel door slid open.

"Peace out man," Edgar stated as Dante walked out the door.

* * *

Dante walked back out through the bar without incident, and headed for the exit. He strolled outside into the murky alleyway and headed back to where he'd parked the car. He stopped in his stride a few feet from the bar and turned to look down a dark adjoining alleyway.

Casually leaning against the wall to the alley's entrance, Dante noticed a shadowed figure of a man. The glow of his lighter illuminated his pale face as the shadowed man lit the cigarette he held between his lips. The man inhaled deep on his cigarette and let out a long plume of smoke. Dante stood facing him now with his arms folded, as the man leaned off the wall and slowly walked out of the darkness to where Dante was standing. He was dressed in a smart, dark suit with the top of his shirt collar unbuttoned. His jet black hair was quite a contrast to his overly pale complexion.

"You should mind your own business, devil hunter," the man rudely stated as he strolled up to where Dante was standing.

"I thought I was," Dante smartly replied.

The man stopped just a few feet from Dante and took another hit from his cigarette. He bared a wide toothy grin and let the smoke trickle out from between his teeth and nose. "You don't know what you're getting into," the man stated as his dark black eyes stared through Dante.

"Really. Would you like to fill me in?" Dante casually shot back.

The man slightly chuckled then flicked his cigarette of ashes. "It would be in your best interest if you let _her_ be," he flatly stated.

Dante dropped his arms to his side and squinted at the man. "And 'her' being ..."

The man inhaled on his cigarette again then flicked it to the ground. He looked to his side down the alley and grinned as he blew smoke through his pursed lips. "He wants the girl."

Dante assumed 'the girl' this dark eyed man was referring to was Nika. But as to _who_ wants her was another question.

"Well, that's just too bad now isn't it. Cause I'm not gonna let _him_ have her," Dante coolly informed him.

"I thought you might say that," the dark eyed man replied with a grin. Then suddenly without warning, he lunged at an inhuman speed for Dante. But to the dark eyed man's surprise, Dante had suddenly vanished.

"Hey, better luck next time."

The man looked up at the echoing sound of Dante's voice and saw him leaning over the roof edge of the brick building he was facing. The man angrily furrowed his brow and bared his teeth as Dante waved once and pulled back from his view.

Dante smirked to himself as he stepped back from the edge of the roof. _Too easy_. But just as he turned, the dark haired man stood in front of him and grabbed his coat lapels.

Dante regrettably realized he had underestimated the man's abilities. For this man, who Dante had sensed was a demon, now had him locked in a deep gaze with his dark black orbs. The man's eyes had turned completely black; his sinister stare paralyzed Dante's entire body and he was unable to move. Tiny blue veins began to appear and pulsated around Dante's own eye sockets and temples as the man intently gazed into Dante's wide blue eyes.

"Consider this a warning, devil hunter," the man spat at Dante in a deep growling voice.

Although he couldn't move or react, Dante was aware of his surroundings and heard what he had said.

With that final statement the dark eyed man gnashed his teeth together, and in one fluid motion, flung Dante over the side of the building. He fell four stories down and landed with the sound of a loud metallic 'boom' into one of the dumpsters that lined the alley below.

* * *

A/N: Poor Dante, huh? ;-)

Next chapter, we'll find out how Nika's 'sleepover' went at Vergil's.

Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11: The Duet

**A/N:** Hello all! I really apologize for taking so long to update.

I have no good reason for taking so long to keep this going outside the usual of 'other stuff' coming up and taking up my time. I'll still try to stay on top of this and update sooner. So thanks for all of you sticking with this and hopefully you're still enjoying the story!

A big thank you to everyone taking the time to review. It's nice to hear when someone enjoys something or just drop me a line and let me know if you have any questions or concerns with the story. Reader review is always nice!

Well, for those who have been waiting for this update, let's see how spending the night at Vergil's turned out for Nika ... _and_ Vergil as well!

Enjoy!

Yours,

N.

* * *

**The Duet**

Vergil had returned to the main living quarters after seeing Nika off to sleep. He slowly walked up to the fireplace, paused in front of it as he idly ran his hand through his hair. He then closed his eyes and softly groaned, kneading the back of his neck few times. He was somewhat surprised as to how much the alcohol had taken it's effects on him. Much like Dante's, Vergil's tolerance of the spirits was quite high. He thought he hadn't consumed more than usual in a sitting, so why was he feeling this way? Not only was his head churning in obscure thoughts but a sensation, like a stimulating surge of energy, was coursing through his whole body he didn't understand. Sure he had experienced being intoxicated before, but this ... this was _different_.

Vergil stood there gazing down at the dull glowing embers of the dying fire as Nika consumed his thoughts. He realized, although he wouldn't outwardly admit to it, he rather enjoyed spending time with the curious girl Dante left behind. He smirked thinking how truly unexpected this evenings events played out. For sure he thought nothing of this girl when she arrived. Vergil had figured on her being the typical fare of human female his brother entertained and nothing more. What he thought would have been a temporary ornament on his couch, had turned out to be completely what Vergil did not anticipate.

Her knowledge of the musical arts had surprised and delighted him. It was one of his most favorite hobbies and it had been so long since he had shared his interest with another on it. It was invigorating and enlightening to listen to her speak of all sorts of compositions and movements. He had devoured her every word on it. He was quite pleasantly taken on her familiarity with other enlightening subjects as well. From fine arts, to history, to _even_ sciences. It was obvious this girl had been educated at the finest of academies. Although he thought it a shame that for most of these things she took no _real_ interest in other than music, giggling all the while saying that she was really no good with anything but music. Vergil, though, begged to differ. But topics they discussed between them were one thing. As she had sat on the couch across from him, he couldn't help but to begin to discreetly admire _her;_ Like how the thin curves of her lips gracefully moved while she had hummed to a few of her favorite pieces. Her bright face so alive with a sort of innocence and curiosity about it. It also pleased him how her exotic eyes glowed in fascination back at him at his own thoughts and insight. The way she looked at _him_.

_That was it._ Had being with her awoke in him some long ago suppressed ... emotions? He couldn't recall the last time he had felt this way. Had it been so long since he had suffered this? Was it – contentment? comfort? _No, that wasn't it at all. I feel ... _

Then her touch. That simple feel of another, the sheer contact that made his insides stir. It was sublime, painful and it frightened him. It was something he hadn't experienced in quite some time. She had managed to make him uncomfortable and curiously aroused at the same time.

Vergil closed his eyes as he annoyingly shrugged off his thoughts telling himself that he had carelessly put off too much precious time from his research. Time he knew he _did not_ have a lot of. He had always told himself, _convinced_ himself that emotions were mere distractions from what really mattered. _What really matters ... now?_ It angered him to think that he would be weak, falter under those damnable _human_ emotions he would never be rid of. _Ironic how you resist the part of you that is most powerful of all. _Vergil scowled at these ridiculous thoughts and with a heavy sigh added a log to the smoldering fire and stoked it up. He then retired to his desk and began to resume his research once again.

The house lay in its usual stillness and quiet as Vergil re-worked some of the notes of his studies. He scribbled down more scraps of potential information on paper, scratching the back of his head occasionally out of sheer habit, as he pondered his findings. Suddenly out of the silence, he thought he heard the faintest sound of voices. _Voices?_ He stopped writing and looked up intently from under his brow out into the dim room and focused his hearing. All was still, then there it was again – an ever faint sound of voices. He was certain he had heard it this time. He quickly finished what he had been writing and stood from the desk. As he silently walked across the living room to the back hall he heard it again. Although obscure, the voices became slightly more audible and were coming from down the hall. Vergil stepped softly down the dark corridor to the foot of the staircase and stopped. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and curiously looked up at the top landing. He then distinctly heard the sound of Nika's voice, now quite agitated. As he stood silent and listened for a moment, he thought perhaps the girl was having a nightmare and nothing more. But for some reason, something told him otherwise. Vergil kept having a feeling that this was more than just a simple nightmare. He was sure he had heard more than just her voice earlier. _Hadn't he?_ Curious, Vergil began his ascension to the second floor.

Vergil absently rolled the fingers around of his left hand as he stepped quietly down the second floor hall. When he reached the master bedroom where Nika was sleeping, he noticed the door slightly ajar. So he leaned forward and put his eye to the opening and tried to peer in. He couldn't get a clear view of the room and could barely tell that Nika was lying on the bed. Vergil stood by the door a moment, waiting to see what was going on. The room inside now lay silent so he thought better to go back downstairs. _A nightmare and nothing more._ As Vergil made a motion to leave, Nika suddenly began to incoherently speak. He stopped and listened but couldn't make out her words, but then her babble turned to moans and whimpers as if in pain. Vergil narrowed his eyes in thought, deciding he would investigate further. He turned back to the door as he then gently and quietly pushed it open with his fingertips.

There Nika was in his bed. The cool light of the moon filtered into the dark suite coating her in a pale glow. She lay uncovered, poised in a stretched out manor on her left side. Vergil stood there, taken back for a moment, as Nika lay in nothing more than her delicate black thong and corset bra, exposing every exquisite curve. He stood rigid and still, unable to take his eyes off the delectable sight that lay before him. Vergil silently admired her like a sculpted form of the finest stone. An insatiable desire to want to touch her – feel her again – came over him. _No you mustn't._ He privately cursed himself for coveting the divine figure in his bed. His chest tightened and began to ache as he detested the cruelty his vile emotions played on him. _Such a beautiful, pretty thing you don't need. Not necessarily need, but desire ..._

His perverse thoughts were then quickly interrupted as Nika suddenly let out a whimper and became agitated again. He noticed her face wince as she fidgeted and occasionally mumbled some incoherent words. Vergil watched her distress for a moment then carefully stepped up to where she lay, stopping at the edge of the bed and looked down at the troubled girl. He cocked his head and sullenly studied her face, noting her soft complexion even smoother painted in moonlight. But her beauty, so disrupted by her pained expression, made him frown. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't like seeing her this way. This face, he thought, deserved a smile – not pain. He watched curiously as she clenched her hand tightly to the satin pillow that cradled her head, reacting to some unseen discomfort. Vergil's eyes then slowly made there way down her body, tracing every desirable curve – his gaze exploring every subtle detail. She was laying slightly forward exposing enough of her bare back for him to notice the light scarring across the skin. He furrowed his brow wondering what could have made the several light, long thin lines marring her otherwise smooth skin.

Nika fell silent again as Vergil continued to stare at her with inquisitive eyes. Then slowly, he raised his left arm. He uncurled his slender, pale fingers as he reached out to her drawing back only briefly, in slight hesitation at his decision. Then Vergil continued, flattening out his hand as his palm came to rest just above her ankle. Carefully poised just above her skin as not to touch her, he closed his eyes and began to slowly glide his hand up her exposed leg. Vergil could feel her warmth just under his open palm as he continued to trace her form. Nika suddenly became agitated once again and Vergil paused a moment to focus his senses. _There it was._ Now he felt it. His demonic senses picked up on the aura emanating from her. He deeply focused and drank it in like a sweet elixir. It was so light, so pure, unlike most human aura's he's experienced before. It pulled at him, attracting him in, but at the same time he felt a resistance as if he were forbidden to connect with it. He then continued moving his hand up along her body. A finger traced the curve of the back of her knee, then slowly he moved up her thigh. Nika moaned again then whimpered. He paused at the mid of her thigh and tilted his head, concentrating on something new. It was a faint sensation of something – _no_ – someone else there. It was as if there were another faint aura in her – _speaking_ to her. Vergil opened his eyes and looked back at where his hand rested just above her bare skin. Ever so faint, the second aura abruptly faded as he tried to decipher it. _Most curious. _

Vergil then continued his smooth advance up her thigh to her hip, tracing his movement over the string of her panty around her side. His exploring hand followed it to where it curved around her backside. As his hand slid behind her, he then reached down and pulled the discarded top cover slowly up and over her exposed body. Vergil gently lay the cool satin sheet over her, covering up to her shoulder as Nika softly moaned and slightly shifted. He looked at her face once again and noticed now that tears had stained her cheek. He scowled as he leaned forward, extending his left hand toward her head.

"Who is disturbing you, my dear?" he softly whispered as his fingers gently tucked back a long lock of her pale hair from around her face.

Nika moaned this time contentedly. "Papa," she quietly exhaled.

Vergil raised a brow as he retracted his hand from her. She seemed calm now and quite in a state of sound sleep. He stood at her side and observed the content slumbering girl for a moment more, then quietly made his exit out of the room and softly closed the door behind him.

As Vergil returned to the living room he wondered about Nika. Upon feeling the girl's aura he had sensed something else – an aura that wasn't purely hers. There was another presence – faint – but something or someone there. But whatever it was, it was something this girl wanted no part of. As he pondered the situation, he wondered if he should pass the information on to Dante. Then Vergil reminded himself that Nika's case was truthfully no concern of his so he'd be better off to stop thinking about it and return to his own matters. _But you could help her ... not Dante. _How absurd to even consider, as he knew by morning Dante would surely be back to claim her and then he'd probably never even see her again. That thought made him tense. Why should it matter since the time they spent together was so short – yet as brief as it was, she had made him ... _happy_.Vergil clenched his jaw in a tight scowl and stalked back over to his desk. He swallowed hard as he thought these notions were truly unnerving and flustered him. So with a heavy sigh, Vergil dismissed his thoughts and decided he had waisted too much frivolous time yet again. He _must_ return to his work.

Not long had passed though and Vergil came to the hard realization that he was now actually tired. He rarely slept long, if at all, and he almost couldn't remember when he had last done so. He rubbed his creased brow and stood from the desk, absently looking down at the scattered mess of information that lay in front of him. Then slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and headed for the couch. Sinking into the leather, he lay down and tucked his left arm under his head. With the fire slowly dying, he closed his heavy eyelids and fell asleep.

* * *

The delicate glow of the early morning sun peaked through the sheer window coverings in the master bedroom. The light crept across the floor and slowly made its way to the bed where Nika slept. As the rays kissed her face, she leisurely opened her eyes and groaned, turning from her side on to her back and stretched. Pulling the smooth cover back that caressed her bare skin, she sat up and blinked her eyes a few times to focus and looked around the unfamiliar room in the new light of the morning. She sat there for a moment in the large plush bed covered in cool slivery-blue satin and observed the vast room. It was as plain as she remembered the night before. Though she could now see the walls were bare and painted a dull hue of blue in a manor that gave it an old sterile quality. Such a large room, but it didn't contain much. She thought the empty room felt unused and lonely. She hadn't remembered much after Vergil had seen her off to bed. The last thing she had recalled is having disrobed and climbing into the soft inviting bed. The sheets were fresh and pressed, snapped tight to the mattress like they had never been used. She almost felt guilty about moving them as if they were an item for display only. But once she had slid herself into the comfort of the bed, her care had went away and she closed her eyes and settled her tired head onto the plush inviting pillow as she fell sleep.

As Nika slid out of bed, her bare toes touched the cool chill of hard wood floor, helping to wake her mildly hung over senses. It was then she recalled how she let herself get intoxicated last night. She blushed a little thinking about how silly she must have looked when she almost hit the floor trying to follow Vergil to the bedroom, hoping that she didn't step too out of line by touching him the way she did. When she had grabbed his arm to steady herself the look he gave surprised her. It was almost like a look of someone who is not use to being ... touched, she thought. Somehow her touch had frightened him, she sensed it. _How disturbing._ She then frowned a little at the thought – of not being touched or held by someone. _No_, she corrected her thought, the worst would be to not be held by someone you love. That made her think about her father for a moment but suddenly she turned her thoughts to Vergil again ... and the night before. She would have bet her very soul that the hell she thought Dante had abandoned her in would have turned out to be an unbearable nightmare. But Nika grinned as she thought her strange host had turned out to be quite charming, in his own _unique_ sort of way. Although at first his cold and unmoved demeanor had made her nervous and uneasy, as she spent time with him she began to feel different about him. During moments of their evening, she could sense him let go. It was during these few and fleeting moments she could see past the walls he choose to confine himself in. Behind those dark barriers emerged something different, something beautiful, if only for mere moments. It was this beautiful thing he hid that drew her in. She had a taste and wanted more – wanted to know what it was. _Why do you hide? _

She stretched up and yawned, then padded across the floor and grabbed her things she had set on a nearby chair and headed for the attached bathroom. After freshening up, Nika strolled out of the bathroom and wondered if Vergil was awake. It was early, as she had checked her cell phone and it was just after 7 am. Nika decided then to slowly creep out of the bedroom and peeked into the hall. It was dimly lit as only a sliver of morning's light peeked through the heavy curtain of the window in the main hall. She proceeded to step out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Taking a look up and down the dim corridor, she noticed that the other doors lining the walls were closed and she wondered if Vergil rested behind one of them.

She then looked back down the hall to the steps leading to the main floor and decided to go downstairs. Nika softly descended the staircase, being careful not to make a sound. The stairs were solid and only slightly creaked where she placed her weight. When she reached the bottom floor she paused and looked down the hall she remembered Vergil leading her through last night. It was still quite dark and she squinted down it to see if there was any movement at the other end. Nothing. Nika then looked the other way and observed what was on the other side of the staircase. Last night it was so dark she couldn't see what went beyond the side of the stairs. Now she could see that another dim corridor continued past the stairs and a single large door stood at the end. She took one look back at the dark hall to the living room, but with a devious grin spread on her face, she chose to investigate this new discovery.

Nika slowly made her way down the new uncharted territory. When she came to the heavy door at the end, she paused as she put her hand on the handle. She thought a moment and wondered if she should really enter. But Nika, having always been a curious and bold girl, loved investigating the unknown. She figured that a peek in wouldn't hurt and if Vergil should catch her, she would tell him that she was just looking for him. With a grin, she thought that is what she'll do. So Nika slowly clicked open the handle. As she cracked the door open, she squinted as brilliant light came pouring through, cutting through the darkness. She opened it wider and looked inside. It was the largest room she had seen by far of the house. It was practically a miniature ball room! _Honestly, how big is this place? _The house amazed Nika as to how deceivingly vast it really was. She opened the door wide as she spied a large object covered under a white sheet near a wall of tall sheer-covered windows glowing in the bright morning light. Nika slowly stepped inside, her footsteps tapping across the highly lacquered wood floor, and made her way to the covered object as she marveled around the room.

She looked up at a large antique chandelier that hung above on the high ceiling. It looked dusty, like it hadn't been used in some time. As Nika slowly advanced, she observed the walls were expertly adorned with various weaponry of all kinds. It looked like a museum display. Some were even housed under glass. Nika smiled. She then remembered how Dante's office was decorated similar, but with a bit less finesse. As she came to stand in front of the mass under the sheet, she knew exactly what it hid by its shape under the cover. She put her hand on top of it's flat hard surface then slowly, she pulled off the sheet. Underneath sat a beautiful grand piano.

Polished to a deep luster, the mahogany was so dark it was almost black. It appeared to be in pristine shape and quite untouched. Nika eyed the fine work of art before her as she strolled around to the front where the keyboard was. She looked at it for a moment then gently flipped open the key cover and pushed it back. The keys were brilliant and sterile. She then quietly pulled out the dark velvet-covered bench and eased onto it. She hadn't seen a piano like this in years. Surely it was an antique but in such magnificent condition. Temptation of the priceless instrument called to her and she wondered if it sounded as well as it looked. She turned and looked back apprehensively at the doorway then back at the keyboard. Having doubts about even being in the room, Nika wondered if she should _do it_. The smooth surface of the keys felt so inviting as she caressed their tops with her eager fingers. She looked back once more at the open door. Then positioning her hands loosely on top the keys, Nika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gently pushed her fingers down on the keyboard and a rich chord quietly resonated from the instrument. Even without much effort the sound that it produced was flawless. It was perfectly tuned and Nika grinned.

* * *

The heavy curtains on the front windows blocked out the impeding morning light and shrouded the room in it's perpetual darkness as Vergil lay asleep on the living room couch. He cracked his eyes open slightly as he woke to hear music. _Music_? In his fatigue he closed his eyes again and listened to the faint soft melody. He thought at first the CD player was still on as the sweet sound of a piano lulled his senses. But then as Vergil came to, he opened his eyes wider and furrowed his brow remembering the music from the CD player had ended long ago. Puzzled at first, he sat up from the couch then turned his head toward the back hallway. Vergil knew there was only one other thing that would be producing such sound like that in the house.

Nika sat playing softly on the fine instrument – each key perfectly tuned and every note sharp and brilliant to her ears. She played a slow serene piece and quietly hummed along with the melody. Her fingers gingerly danced over the keys as she closed her eyes letting the sound envelop her and treat her senses.

"You play very well."

Nika's fingers suddenly paused in the mid of her playing and she quickly opened her eyes as Vergil's sharp voice entered the room. "Thank you," she timidly replied looking down at the keys. She knew at some point her playing would probably alert him wherever he was in the house, so she wasn't overly surprised at his presence. She just wasn't sure what his reaction would be. "It is something I've been working on for a while but never really finished," she nervously added anticipating his next move.

Vergil had stood in the doorway, his back casually leaned against the frame with his arms folded in front of him. He had watched Nika as she played the tranquil and inviting melody. It filled him with pleasure and solemn thoughts at the same time. It was like having a want, yet needing to be wanted. Curiously, Vergil thought it sounded like ... her. He intently studied her as she sat bathed in the glow of the morning sun coming through the pale curtains. She looked so small and delicate like a living doll seated at the immense instrument. He noted her hair was undone, unlike yesterday, and cascaded loosely down her back as her golden tresses radiated in the sunlight. The glow encasing her made her look ... heavenly.

Vergil then pushed off the door frame and slowly advanced in the room toward where Nika sat at the piano. His steps tapped in a long drawn gate against the hard floor as he approached the seated girl in cool silence. Nika slowly took her hands off the keys and rested them at her sides on the bench. She felt a rush in her nerves wondering what he was thinking – what he was going to do – as she looked up at him as he stopped next to the bench she sat at. As Nika apprehensively went to look up at him, she caught the sight of his bare torso partially exposed through his unbuttoned shirt. Her eyes locked on his lean and toned form as it teased from the opening of the shirt. The creamy paleness of his smooth skin was quite the contrast to the deep periwinkle of the silken material surrounding it. She hoped he couldn't tell she blushed slightly and then quickly, she looked back down at the keys. He stood tall and silent looking down at her with an expressionless face, not even his usual scowl this time. The deafening silence began to unnerve Nika and she wished he'd say something – _anything_.

"I don't recall inviting you to this room." Nika's wish came true as Vergil flatly addressed her with no real emotion to his words.

Nika's breathing was slightly shallow at this point. She knew she probably shouldn't have let herself in here, but her only reassurance that she wasn't in trouble was that he truly didn't seem that upset at her presence. This time his emotion – or lack of – confused her.

"Where did you get this? It's beautiful," Nika quickly decided to ask him of the piano, avoiding the topic of her being in the room. She quickly looked back up at him and noticed her question slightly surprised him.

Vergil stared at her, then his eyes shifted over to the piano as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "An old friend gave it to me," he replied lazily in thought.

Nika noticed a slight twinkle in his eye and the makings of a mere grin on his face. "An old ... _girlfriend_?" She cautiously decided to tease.

Vergil quickly shifted his gaze back to her as the expression he _almost_ made faded back to his more usual scowl. "Something like that. She loved to play the piano," he answered directly.

Nika coyly grinned at his answer. "Do _you_ play?" She then asked quickly.

Vergil slightly hung his head at her words and looked down at his gloved hand. She noticed him clench it.

"Not anymore," he solemnly answered back staring at his shameful appendage.

Nika sensed a tone of remorse in his words as she assumed what he was referring to. Since she had been there she had watched him avoid using that hand much and he had never told her what was wrong, but simply referred to it as a 'foolish mistake'.

"Well," she started, "you can join _me_ then. Care for a duet?" she playfully said with a smile and scooted over on the bench and padded the seat for him to sit next to her.

Vergil eyed her inquisitively and didn't move as Nika felt she might have went too far. But just then, Vergil took a step and slowly sat joining Nika at the piano. He didn't say anything and she nervously eyed him next to her as he just sat and stared at the keys.

"Do–, Do you have something favorite you play?" Nika then decided to ask.

Vergil just remained expressionless and studied the keys. Nika continued to nervously watch him, wondering if maybe she had invited the wrong thing. Then at that moment, Vergil slowly picked up his left hand to the keys. She watched as his slender fingers slowly positioned themselves over the tops of the keys. Then after a moment, he began to play.

Nika watched his hand slowly glide across the keys and play a simple one keyed melody. It was a somber and lamenting tune and as she listened to it for a moment, she began to recognize the piece he was attempting to play. Nika then positioned her right hand and waited for the proper moment, picking up and playing the melody along with him. Vergil corrected his rhythm with the addition of Nika playing and they began to play in sync with each other. Nika followed Vergil's lead and matched his rhythm. As their duet improved, Vergil closed his eyes and took in the rich sound of the piano. Nika then looked over to see Vergil quite engrossed in the moment and she smiled. She could see the intense look of pleasure on his face at the sounds they were producing together. She watched now as his left hand expertly played the melody in time with her. His hand, so well versed for playing, made Nika look away briefly thinking how tragic his other hand can't experience the same. How tragic he can't ...

So close to her now, closer than they ever were before, she also observed _him_ in the bright morning light now for the first time. The whole time she was there he had been shrouded in darkness. Now his hair was the most brilliant white that glistened in the sun's glow. It matched his light pale brows and frosted delicate eyelashes. His face was soft and looked so smooth like polished porcelain – he almost didn't seem real. Nika could now see how pale of a complexion he truly had. He was so ... beautiful. She lost herself in the moment – in _his_ moment.

Nika was suddenly taken by surprise though, as Vergil's eyes opened and he abruptly stopped playing. To which made her trail off from where she was playing and looked at him puzzled.

"It seems my brother has returned," he flatly stated staring out absently.

"But how do you–" Nika began to question when she suddenly recognized the faintest sound of Dante's obnoxious bangings on the front door on the other side of the manor.

Vergil stood from the piano and turned to leave the room. "Come, he will be expecting you," he stated with a hint of displeasure and turned back to look at her one more time with what she interpreted to be weary eyes. And without so much as another word, she sat at the bench and watched as Vergil walked out of the room. Nika then turned to look at the keyboard for a moment, then with a heavy sigh drew the cover out and gently closed it over the keys.


	13. Chapter 12: Reclamation

A/N: Hello all, well I'm trying to keep up with this one as fast as I can! hehe Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, just finding the time to type this thing up!! Bare with me. At the moment, I'm finding it a bit easier to scribble out my other DMC fiction (Devil's Retreat) posted on this site. It's a bit lighter and totally meant as comedy... so I'm having a ton of fun with that. And if you'd like to see the DMC twins in that kind of situation, I encourage you check it out.

BUT, I do enjoy telling this tale as well ... but it being a bit more um, complex(?) it takes me a little longer to hash out!

Hopefully those who have been following along still find it interesting and continue to enjoy this story. And for anyone new, I hope you choose to stick around to see what happens next! ;-)

Again, big 'thank you' to anyone taking the time to comment and review. Always much appreciated! And HUGE 'thank you' to my beta ShyAnon ... your proofing and suggestions always give me drive and inspiration! TY! Shameless plug: And for those who aren't familiar with Shy, please do check out their stuff here on ff. I've got some of Shy's stuff saved in my fav's if you need a link. And to Shy, please update 'Killing Moon' soon... gah! My new fav!! ;-)

So, Dante arrives to reclaim his client from Vergil's ... arriving _muy_ tardy, and abruptly interrupting his brother's duet on the piano with his 'house guest' – let's find out how that goes over!

Enough chatty, on with the show!

Yours,

N.

* * *

**Reclamation**

The morning light was settling over the vacant alley, as a black gloved hand slowly emerged from inside the bowels of the cruddy and rusted dumpster. It fumbled to grip the edge of the bin as echoed sounds of moans and groaning came from down inside. Dante finally managed to grasp the edge of his metallic confines and with one final deep groan, pulled himself up from his all night venture in the foul container.

He staggered up as he then stood, slowly regaining his wits. As Dante rubbed the side of his sore head, he cringed at the pain surrounding his temples and brow. At Dante's worst, he had suffered a few mean hangovers, but this ... this felt like a red hot poker had run through his cranium – _and_ back through again.

Dante harshly blinked a few times then looked up to where he had stood on the roof top with the dark eyed man. "What the shit was _that?_" Dante annoyingly swore. He had heard once of a type of demonic creature that could paralyze one with a mere stare, but in his experiences he had never come across one until last night. Dante then gruffly sighed at his miscalculation of the demon's ability.

Suddenly, a shuffling sound in front of him caught his attention. As Dante brought his gaze down from the rooftop, he came to stare at a hunched old woman shrouded in a tattered and heavily soiled cloak. The stringy and frail looking little hag just eyed Dante blankly as she possessively clutched a dirty looking burlap sack that's contents seemed to wiggle and writhe actively.

Dante sensed this ancient crone to be a harmless sub-demon as he uncomfortably shifted his stance, being embarrassed by his current position.

"What?" Dante defensively fired at the old creature. "I –, I lost somethin', _alright?_" he quickly added as he then began to absently look around in the surrounding dumpster.

The old demonic hag just gave him an irked expression, then pulled the hood of her dingy cloak down slightly over her face. She continued shuffling by to the adjoining alley and disappeared into it's dark shadows.

Dante then grabbed the rim of the dumpster and kicked his feet up, swinging up and out of it's interior. He then looked down at his coat and realized he was covered in pieces and parts of anyone's guess. "Nice," Dante griped as he stood in the alley brushing off foul remnants that clung to his coat and hair.

After knocking off as much of the gunk that stuck to him as he could, Dante then slowly headed down the alley back to where he had parked his car. He shook his head knowingly that he'd catch hell for showing up to Vergil's late ... _very_ late. He only hoped that everything went without incident and he wouldn't regret to having left Nika in the care of his _sometimes_ temperamental sibling.

* * *

Dante arrived back at his brother's manor as promptly as he could, considering his already obscene tardiness. In his usual way, he stood at the front door and pounded offensively on the heavy wood, alerting his twin to his presence. As he was about to obnoxiously rap his knuckles against Vergil's door one more time, the latch of the handle clicked and the door swung open on dry hinges to reveal Vergil, looking characteristically annoyed by his brother's intrusions.

"You're late," Vergil addressed his twin flatly with a usual scowl on his face.

"Yeah," Dante sighed out as he scratched the back of his head. "I ran into a bit of, uh, trouble."

Vergil eyed him questioningly then stepped aside to let his brother enter the foyer of the manor. As Dante passed through the doorway, Vergil noted his twin looked more disheveled than he usually considered him. His hair appeared slightly matted and unkempt and Vergil keenly observed there were a few bits of some unknown substance strewn and caked throughout it. He then raised a curious brow realizing that Dante's coat was rather soiled as well. The usually cleanly, deep red leather was now blotched with large, dark stains that had a soaked-in greasy appearance. Then as Dante stepped past him, Vergil raised a nostril sneering at a potent odor wafting off his twin.

"You smell like a dumpster," Vergil balked and waived a hand to stave off the offending smell.

Dante just sarcastically frowned at his brother's observation. "Funny you should mention that," he retorted. Dante then looked around and down the hall toward the living room raising a brow, noting the absence of Nika. "So ...," he cautiously started. "Everything go, uh, alright?" he nervously asked, eyeing his brother skeptically.

Vergil narrowed a glare at Dante. "If you're referring to your _client_, everything went fine," he flatly stated. "As a matter-of-fact ... she was a pleasant guest and I ... rather enjoyed her company," he added, hesitating in his choice of words in an almost embarrassed manor.

Dante's jaw dropped slightly as his eyes went wide in disbelief at the uncharacteristic statement that came from his brother's mouth.

"What?" Vergil defensively snapped at Dante's expression.

A smug grin formed across Dante's face as he then slowly shook his head. "Nothin'," he chuckled out. "Are you feelin' alright, bro?" Dante raised a brow as he teased and inspectingly eyed his brother.

"Yes, quite," Vergil quickly shot back.

It was then Dante suddenly became aware of Vergil's appearance. He eyed him up and down noting he still wore the same attire as the night before, except now his shirt hung casually unbuttoned. And Vergil's hair, although swept back in it's typical manner, was slightly messed as if he had just gotten out of bed. A perverse thought then occurred to Dante as he mischievously squinted and leaned toward Vergil in a secretive manor. "Dude, did you two ... you know –," he said slyly and winked.

Vergil stepped back from his brother's offending remark ... and odor. "Really, is that all you ever think about?" he growled.

A devious look spread across Dante's face as he casually added, "Well ... you know, if it were me I'd –,"

Vergil inhaled sharply and glared at his brother's crudeness.

Dante pulled back and raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright ... just checkin'," he coyly replied. He then side glanced down the long foyer hall. "So, uh, where is –," he began to inquire.

Just then Nika rounded the corner. She had collected her purse and jacket, and was adjusting the collar as she approached the two brothers in the foyer.

"Hey babe, how's it goin'?" Dante politely inquired with a smirk as he watched her approach.

"You're late," Nika answered sternly as she marched in and came to stand next to Dante. Suddenly, she wrinkled her brow and turned up her nose as she too got a good whiff of him. "And what _is_ that smell?" she cringed and eyed him strangely.

"Alright already! I get it. I stink!" Dante barked annoyed, which made Vergil drop his head slightly and smirk at his brother's embarrassment. Dante then eyed the two back and forth and rebuked, "You'd both reek too if you'd spent the night in a dumpster."

"What?" Nika gasped, surprised by his comment.

"You really should cut back, you know, I've always said it would catch up to you someday," Vergil deadpanned as he folded his arms definitively.

"Very funny, smart ass," Dante shot back at his brother while Nika stifled a giggle. He then turned to Nika and asked,"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a dark haired dude who smokes?"

Nika stared at him blankly for a second then shook her head not recalling anyone she knew fitting that profile.

Dante then continued, "Has a set of really dark eyes with a piercing glare that can paralyze you ... literally?"

"Wait! There was a man, he came to my rehearsal," she excitedly answered, suddenly remembering the dark haired man from the other day who seemed to fit Dante's description. _And_ his eyes. How he had unusually dark eyes. She recollected how the strange man did seem to have a very disturbing, deep stare.

" ... And owes me a dry cleaning bill," Dante absently continued as he removed his ruined coat and brought it to his nose, then quickly pulled the rank garment away with a soured expression.

"Who is that man?" Nika questioned as Dante brushed off remnants of refuse from his coat while assessing the damage with an annoyed frown.

"Well, _that_ ain't no man," Dante replied and glanced at Vergil. "You know what type of demon can paralyze you with a stare?" he inquired of his twin.

Vergil gazed absently for a moment as he searched his memory for an answer. "Ah, Gorgons," he replied. He then wrinkled his brow as he recalled more information about the creatures. "But they usually have nothing to do with the mortal world. Gorgons can only be summoned by _and_ serve only higher-rank, powerful demons," he added looking at Dante questioningly.

Dante just smirked at Vergil's response. "Well, _now_ this is getting interesting," he replied with fresh curiosity.

"Wait, that man is a ... _demon_?" Nika added as she looked confusingly back and forth from Dante to Vergil.

"Yeah, and I think he wants something with you," Dante emphatically replied. "He seemed pretty intent on telling me to stay out of your business ... then paralyzed me and threw me in a friggin' dumpster," Dante finished casually.

"You're getting sloppy," Vergil scolded.

"Nah, just a little _too_ cocky," Dante smugly corrected with a wink.

Nika tensed as a worried look fell on her face. "I don't understand, what is all of this?" she responded, distressfully looking at Dante. "First the demon attack, now this strange man – what do they want?," she added as her eyes wetted, giving them a glassy look. "I don't see what any of this has to do with me?"

Both brothers listened attentively to the troubled girl, but it was Dante who readily spoke up.

"Hey babe, no tears," Dante gently consoled as he stepped over to Nika and put a comforting arm around the worried girl's shoulders. Cordially holding his fouled coat arms length away from her, he then looked seriously into her glazed eyes. "You're in good hands. That's why you hired me, remember?" Dante playfully stated. He then gave her a gentle squeeze with his reassuring hold, causing the girl to squeak a giggle. "You know, I hate to see a pretty face like yours cry. So cheer up, alright?" he added softly as he studied her with his captivating azure gaze.

Nika rolled her eyes then bashfully looked down grinning with rosy cheeks, as Dante suddenly caught a glimpse of Vergil out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at his twin questioningly and thought Vergil's expression quite odd. He looked as if he stood uncomfortably rigid and seemed to observe the interaction between the two of them with, what Dante perceived to be, a sort of pained expression. Almost as if he were ... _jealous_? _Interesting_. Dante smirked.

_And there is was – again_. The charm. Vergil's stomach knotted and he tightened the grip of his good hand, making a fist. How he never understood this power his brother had over females. Ever since their younger years, Dante seemed to have this natural ability he did not. Even their mother could fall for his simple charms, where Vergil thought he always had to work and vie for her affections. Even now, when Dante literally smelled like a trash heap, how he could still effortlessly and successfully entice – and Vergil resented him for that. He thought how it had taken him the better part of the evening to gain even a portion of the girl's attention and interest, yet his brother could spout a few felicitous words of admiration and have her enamored.

Then _her_. How Vergil was certain this one was – different. The more he had gotten to know her, he was positive this one had discriminating taste and was not easily swayed by such simple words of allurement. Her reaction to Dante's flattering hook made him frown but it was the look in her eyes that angered him as he realized he had thought wrong. He _hated_ being wrong.

Dante glanced away from Vergil and returned his attention to Nika. He retracted his embrace from her shoulders then softly put a curled finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Hey babe, what's say I treat you to some breakfast to make up for leaving you stranded here for so long, huh?" he smoothly offered with a caring smile.

Her emerald irises sparkled with interest at his own jeweled pale blues at his offer. "Alright, you have a deal," she coyly accepted as she pulled her chin back from his touch.

"See I _knew_ you liked me," Dante teased her in an alluring voice, as he then shot Vergil a quick smirk causing his scowl to deepen.

Nika playfully shoved Dante on his shoulder for his flirtatious comment and rolled her eyes. She clicked her tongue with a sarcastic '_tsk_' at him retorting, "Don't get too cocky, it already put you in a dumpster."

Her jab at Dante actually caused Vergil to smirk with a glint of delight while Dante just chuckled back. He then made a motion for the front door and sighed out, "Well, c 'mon babe, let's get goin'. Looks like we got a lot to talk about."

Dante then grabbed the latch pulling the front door open and stood aside, offering to let her exit first. Before she stepped through the doorway though, Nika paused and turned to Vergil. She looked up at him with a gentle expression contrasting his own intense one staring down at her. "Thank you, Vergil, for letting me stay here," Nika sincerely said.

Vergil just lightly nodded his head once. He'd give her acknowledgement ... and nothing more. But then Nika continued.

"You know, I really did have a nice time. You are very ... interesting," she shyly stated as Vergil raised a brow to her choice statement. Nika gazed at him with genuine sincerity as she then added, "And ... you play very well. I enjoyed our duet." She smiled brightly at him and her complement had made Vergil relax his typical scowl. Then in a lowered voice, Nika leaned closer to him and with a knowing smile said, "But ... let's keep that _inter nos_, shall we?"

It was her clever reference that made Vergil smirk. He curled the side of his mouth into a sort of pleased half-smile and replied with a considerate, "Indeed."

Nika then bid him a kind farewell in the words of her native tongue and Vergil acknowledged with a nod. She then stepped out of the manor and headed down the steps of the porch to where Dante had parked his car.

Vergil then looked over at his brother who had witnessed the _moment_ between the two. Dante stared back at him with inquiring and slightly confused eyes as he thumbed questioningly in Nika's direction. Vergil just folded his arms in front of his chest as the natural scowl returned to his face. As Dante motioned for the door, he paused and leaned over to his twin. With incredulous eyes he slyly asked in a low voice, "Dude, are you sure you two didn't, uh –"

"Get out," Vergil contemptuously grumbled as Dante just waved him dismissively.

"Well, as always, sorry for the intrusion, bro," Dante half-apologized to Vergil who knew his brother was none too serious about it. Dante exited the manor as Vergil suddenly spoke up.

"Dante," Vergil called, as his brother turned around to look at him from the front step of the porch. Vergil stood in the doorway with his arms folded and looked down at his twin. "There is something ... about her," Vergil said seriously as he panned his glance slowly over to where Nika was headed to Dante's car at the curb. "Take care of her but ... be careful," he added.

Dante looked at his brother questioningly from his surprisingly thoughtful but cryptic comment. "I will," Dante definitively responded, "And ... aren't I always," he smugly added as he shrugged his shoulders.

Vergil just gave Dante a disbelieving glare but nodded his head in recognition.

"Later, bro," Dante added then casually shuffled down the steps to the curb where Nika waited by his car.

* * *

Vergil had made his way back to the main living area after he watched Dante drive away with Nika. He somberly walked up to his desk and stared down at the pile of paper he had accumulated through his tedious research. He then absently began to thumb through the pages as he wondered if all of this was really worth the trouble. Maybe he was just being foolish again like he was long ago, chasing after something he wasn't meant to have. Maybe he was better off to let it all go and focus on a more obtainable existence, but like a cliché addict or a moth to a flame, he couldn't resist. He couldn't let go – not yet.

Vergil then lifted his head and turned his attention to the painting that hung on the wall near his desk. _Inter Nos._ He stared intently at the forsaken couple, damned to their miserable fates of singularity. He focused on the angelic woman's face and her sorrowful eyes longing for the touch of her demonic lover. Then as he observed the man, he noticed something for the first time. What Vergil had always interpreted as sadness, despair, and defeat from the man's expression he now understood as determination. There was a defiance in the demonic soul's teared eyes that Vergil finally saw and it made him smirk pleasurably, satisfied at his new and sudden intuitive perception of it all.

Vergil then panned his gaze around, studying the dim room of his manor. He then eyed the long heavy drapes, impeding the daylight and shrouding him in the darkness, and slowly stepped over to where they hung. He closed his eyes as he brought his arms up and reached for the thick fabric of the curtains. In one drawn motion, Vergil retracted the material aside as the radiant light of the morning flooded into the room, coating him in a brilliant whiteness. Slowly he squinted his eyes open to the light's soundless calling and breathed deep.


	14. Chapter 13: Slice of Heaven

**A/N:** Hello faithful readers! And welcome to a new chapter.

Things have been busy here, but stay with me, I'm trying to update this as soon as I possibly can. I promise!

I recently got back from an extended trip to visit my very good Fan Fic Buddy, ShyAnon. If you've kept up with Shy's posts here on fan fic, you'll know that we recently met to celebrate Shy's 25th B-day and to get cracking on a very special manga project we've been developing. I can't tell you more than that for now, but as more news becomes available, I'll certainly keep you all updated. Not to mention aside from the celebration and 'grueling' storyboarding on the manga -haha-, we had a great time just relaxin' and taking it easy for a change.

OH! And if you didn't catch it, Shy and myself took a break from writing to ... uh, write ... a little DMC fan fic together. LOL Our little collab is posted here on fanfic, and you can find it under 'Stranger Than Fiction' posted by ShyAnon. It's a light-hearted little venture about your fav devil boys and what happens when they investigate strange happenings at a hotel, only to run into two unsuspecting fan fic writers. Basically, this is what comes out of the combined efforts of two fan fic writers up _way_ too late and stuffed with pizza and toaster pastries. I assure you, it's a good time with an actual plot! So check it out if you get a chance. Thx!

And as usual, I thank all of you for sending me reviews and lovely comments for this story. Your enjoyment and support is most appreciated! It truly makes me happy to hear all of you entertained with this. Yea! Mission complete. hehe

Well, as for Nika in this story she was promised breakfast by Dante last chapter, right? How kind and generous of him to treat the poor girl to a hot and hearty breakfast after 'enduring' a night with Vergil ... LOL With food for brain power, is Dante getting close to figuring out what is going on here? Will he ever figure out who the mystery swordsman is? And who is '_he_' and what does '_he_' want with Nika?

Ok, enough chatty, read on and let's see what happens!!

Your's Truly,

N.

* * *

**Slice Of Heaven**

Dante and Nika got on the highway from Vergil's and sped back toward downtown in his little black car. Although Dante had thrown his ruined coat in the trunk to stifle the offensive smell from his unfortunate dumpster diving, he drove with the windows generously cracked just in case there was any remnants of odor. Nika didn't seem to react however, so he was hopeful most of the stench was contained in his coat. Although they were on their way to get food first, after he properly filled his empty and almost ravenous stomach, Dante thought his second priority would be to grab a long hot shower.

"So Dante, where are we going to eat?" Nika inquired as she looked over at him curiously.

"Ah, it's a surprise. A little place I haven't been to in a while. Great food," Dante replied with a knowing smirk.

Nika smiled back at him as the thought of breakfast sounded more and more appealing to her. She hadn't eaten for some time, and her empty stomach was beginning to pleadingly grumble.

As they continued down the stretch of road, Dante suddenly let out a chuckle at something that caught his eye out the window. Nika turned her head forward to see what had grabbed his attention. A billboard advertising her concert was fast approaching their view. It was an extravagant sign composed of wild, catchy graphics in a glitzy motif. Her name was boldly predominant at the top with the concert and tour information displayed to one side – right next to an excessively large glamour portrait of her seductively posed, singing into a microphone.

"_Nice_ picture, babe," Dante teasingly began, "I dunno, it doesn't really look like you though ... you look a lot more stylish _there_ than in person," he jokingly added, scrutinizing her enormous vogue image on the billboard passing by.

"Gee, _thanks_," Nika embarrassingly replied.

"Well, I will say this, you certainly can't miss ... _you_," Dante added and sarcastically laughed at his own joke, referring to how ridiculously large her modeled image was.

The truth was Nika hated it. The outrageous advertisements and promotions were all her manager's idea. Gethen had always firmly believed in the use of lavish promotions to popularize her image. He thought it was the proper way to get her recognized. Nika, on the other hand, hoped it was through her talent and music that she got recognition, not through some gaudy propaganda. But Gethen thought different. _Image is everything._ Everywhere Nika looked, she couldn't escape her name and face appearing on billboards, in magazines, and TV. It was all part of her life, and she knew it. But sometimes it got overwhelming and she wondered what it would be like to just be ... unnoticed for once.

As Dante curved the car around the elevated highway, Nika suddenly turned her attention to the passenger side window and looked out over the cityscape rolling by. The morning sun covered the waking city, drenching it in a warm orange glow as the light sparkled and reflected off the glass and metal of the urban structures. A mix of neo-gothic buildings dotted with modern skyscrapers spread out over the vast land as far as she could see to the horizon. Silent and still, it was a picturesque sight to behold.

As Dante's car cruised the freeway past an older part of town, a particular building then caught Nika's attention. As she stared at it, the more she seemed to become drawn to it. Nestled in a rundown industrial area was a grand structure that stood out from the others. It looked like an ancient sort of cathedral constructed of dark heavy stone with towering spires flanking it's enormous center. She could see from a distance that the facade appeared withered and worn, as most of the windows looked to be boarded over. It was surrounded by a large iron gated lot, dotted with what looked to be the crumbled remains of grave markers and headstones. It looked unkept and abandon as well, as random discarded rubble lay strewn about the deserted yard. An oddity Nika noticed was although the sun shone on it like all the rest of the cityscape, this building for some reason, seemed to remain in a sort of strange shrouded shadow. As she continued to observe it, a sudden chill ran through her and made her slightly shudder. _How odd._ She shifted in her seat and pulled her coat lapels together around her chest to ward off the unnerving feeling.

"You OK?" Dante asked as he side glanced with a raised eyebrow, sensing Nika's sudden uneasiness.

"Dante, what is _that_ place?" she responded, pointing at the dark structure.

"Oh, that? That's just some old moldy chapel, I think," Dante blandly replied. "It's long been empty as far as I can remember."

"Really?" Nika curiously replied.

"Yeah, it's been here forever though, I think it's one of the few remaining original buildings in town," Dante added.

"I see," Nika said absently as she watched the structure disappear out of sight as they drove further away. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She had never had a place give her more of an odd foreboding feeling than that one. _Very strange._

Suddenly Nika's cell phone rang in a melodic chime and she dug it out of her purse to see who the caller was. _Gethen_. She heavily sighed and pressed a button to silence the ringer on the phone. She was wondering how long it was going to take for him to call her. Although Nika respected him as her manager, most of the time she felt he treated her like his surrogate child. Although constantly keeping tabs on her whereabouts and affairs outside of business, Nika had developed quite a knack over the years to usually evade his persistent attempted supervision.

Dante pulled the car off the highway a few exits later and drove into a little vintage section of town. He turned onto a main street lined with various shops and offices, and in a short distance, pulled the car up to the curb and parked.

"Alright! We're here," Dante excitedly announced with a wide grin.

Nika looked out the side window of the car and realized that he parked in front of a pizza shop.

"Dante, you can't be serious? _Pizza_ for breakfast?" she looked at him befuddled by his choice of early morning cuisine.

"I'm _always_ serious about pizza," Dante coyly grinned back and winked, as Nika rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in a sarcastic '_tch_' at him.

The two got out and headed for the old eatery establishment. The faded green and red sign above the storefront read '_Larosa's Pizzeria: Open 24 hours_' in old script-style letters. It was one of the oldest pizza shops in town ... and on Dante's top five list; partially because they served some of the best pizza he'd ever had and partially because it was only one of two shops in town that was open 24 hours. But _mostly_ it was because it was the only place that was gracious or still _foolish_ enough to give him an open tab.

As they walked in the shop, a tiny brass bell above the door jingled as an older man immediately emerged from behind the counter and looked up at the two entering. He was short and moderately round, balding, with a large pair of thick glasses perched on his bulb of a nose. The man's eyes widened and a large inviting grin appeared on his face as he recognized who it was that had entered.

"Dante! Buon giorno," the old man bellowed out in a thick accent.

"Hey, Gino!" Dante cordially returned the greeting.

"It's been a while. What brings you out here?" The round old man asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and naturally couldn't resist," Dante genuinely replied.

Gino belted out a hearty chuckle at Dante's sincerity, as he then eyed Nika standing next to him. "Dante, who is _this_ bella faccia, eh?" The old man asked with inquiring eyes at the girl.

"Gino, this is Nika ... a client of mine. Nika ... Gino," Dante introduced as Nika greeted with a soft 'hello'.

"Ah, right, right ... a _client_," Gino replied with a side-wink.

Dante just chuckled and waved off Gino's comment, while Nika lightly blushed at the old man's teasing.

"Well as usual, sit anywhere is fine," the old man offered with an outstretched hand. "But Dante, no freebees _this_ time, eh?" The man quickly added as he eyed Dante pointedly with a smirk. "I have no more room on that tab of yours," he jabbed.

"I know, I know, I got you covered this time, Gino," Dante humbly replied as Nika held her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The shop was quiet and void of patrons as the two then headed for one of the red cloth covered tables toward the back. As they sat, a younger dark haired woman appeared from the back door to the kitchen wearing a sauce stained apron. Her dark tresses were pulled back in a tight ponytail and she was short and slightly thick around the waist.

"The lovely Maria! How's it goin' babe?" Dante smoothly addressed the young woman.

The girl rolled her bright amber eyes and smirked at his comment. But regardless of how silly she thought it was, Dante still got her to blush.

"Thanks for the complement, Dante, but flattery will get you _no_ free food. Papa's orders," Gino's daughter firmly replied.

"Dammit. Well, it was worth a try," Dante shrugged as Nika lightly chuckled.

Gino's daughter then took their drink requests. Dante got his usual standard of a brew and Nika just iced water. Maria then informed them that she'd be right back and returned to the kitchen.

Nika grabbed a menu from the table as Dante casually leaned his chair back on its two legs. He had been to Larosa's a million times and already knew what he wanted.

"What are you getting, Dante?" NIka inquired as she eyed the menu.

"Pizza," Dante smartly replied.

Nika looked up pointedly at him from the menu, "Obviously," she sarcastically replied. "I mean what _kind_?"

"Large, original hand tossed pepperoni with extra cheese," Dante rolled off his tongue like reciting his own name.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just get this house salad," she debated as she studied the menu.

Dante furrowed his brow at her choice of entree. "C'mon babe, you _have_ to try the pie. It's to die for," Dante added looking as if he might salivate right there at the thought of it.

"Well, I don't normally eat a lot of pizza, _especially_ for breakfast," she teasingly eyed him. "Maybe I could just try a piece of yours?"

Dante narrowed his eyes skeptically at her request, and with some hesitation, agreed to relinquish a precious slice as Maria returned with drinks and took their orders.

"I'll have the house salad," Nika started as Dante teased with a sour face at her order. "Hold the onions, extra olives and light italian dressing on the side, please," Nika elaborated to their waitress while Dante stared at her with a bemused grin for her particularities.

Maria then turned to Dante with a knowing smirk. "The usual?" she simply inquired holding out a questioning hand.

"Ah babe, you know me too well," Dante cooed and smugly grinned as he gently took her extended hand and teasingly caressed it.

"You don't know me _that_ well, Dante. Knock it off," Maria playfully scolded back as she slid her hand out of his grip and returned to the kitchen.

NIka giggled at Dante's rejection while he stared dishearteningly at the girl's retreat.

Dante then suddenly turned, "So ... lets talk business, babe," he addressed Nika seriously as he tipped his chair upright and leaned forward on the table with his arms. "You say you've seen 'ol Dark Eyes at your rehearsal but never anywhere before," he stated.

"Yes, that's right," Nika confirmed as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"Did he say _anything_ to you?" Dante added.

Nika furrowed her brow as she recalled her incident with the Gorgon. "No, nothing. I saw him standing outside the venue door smoking when you dropped me off that day. Then I saw him later ... inside during rehearsal. He sat out in the audience seating watching me with those strange dark eyes. I looked away to talk to my manager and when I looked back, he was gone. That's all I can tell you," Nika genuinely informed him.

Dante took a hearty swig from the dark bottle as he paused to think a moment. "That Gorgon said to me '_he_' wanted you. Do you know who '_he_' might be?" He interrogated, eyeing her questioningly.

Nika stared blankly at him for a moment. "Hmm, no I don't," she replied honestly.

Dante had another generous drink from the bottle, then absently scratched the back of his head. "The name Feliks Tessler seem familiar to you at all?" he then decided for what it's worth to ask Nika.

She stared blankly for a moment in thought, then answered. "No, I don't know that name," she shook her head and assured. "Has this person something to do with me?"

"That's what I'm not sure about. It's just that ... _something_ doesn't make sense," Dante pensively stated as he held up the dark bottle and absently stared at its label.

"What do you mean?" Nika interestedly inquired.

"Well it's just that first, some dude with a fancy sword shows up, to which I find out some old guy named Feliks Tessler was the last known heir of _that_ sword. Apparently, this dude once belonged to some secret order of knights with given ethereal powers or something. He turns bad, kills off the rest of the knights, then tries to release some big baddie from his eternal confines who wants to take over both human and demon worlds," Dante started.

Nika furrowed her brow, eyeing him intently while lightly shaking her head in confusion.

"Well, first of all, based off the age of a photo I saw of Tessler, I just keep thinking the guy with that sword can't be him," Dante added. "And two, if he _is_ trying to resurrect demons, why would he be out killing them? The guy I keep running into seems pretty intent on destroying them," Dante furrowed his brow in thought.

"That is rather strange," Nika absently replied, seemingly lost in thought.

"Then a demon I run into last mission babbles something about '_master is coming_', and now this Gorgon is after you and says that '_he_' wants you. And according to my bro, 'ol Dark Eyes can only be summoned up by somethin' really big," Dante added.

Nika studied Dante intensely at his words. "Dante, I don't understand, how do I fit in there," she inquired. "Are you saying that this powerful demon wants _me_ for something?" she worriedly asked.

"Not sure yet, but somethin' tells me this is all part of one big thing," Dante shrugged and took another gulp of brew. "What I need to do is find out who this mystery swordsman is," he concluded with an intense stare at Nika.

Suddenly there was a loud _'thud' _ that made Nika slightly jump, as Maria shoved open the kitchen doors appearing from the back with a large tray perched in her hands. As the dark haired girl approached their table, Dante smacked his hands together as he inhaled the delectable aroma and exhaled out a long '_ahh_'.

Maria set Nika's salad down first then proceeded to place Dante's delicacy before him. "The usual, with extra sauce on the side," Maria presented to him with a knowing raised eyebrow.

Dante growled happily at his food like a starved beast and respectfully thanked his pizza goddess, who smoothly batted her dark lashes back at him in acknowledgment.

"And a piece of homemade tiramisu for the lady," Maria announced as she set a small plate of the dessert on the table with their meals.

"Wha– ?" Dante questioned as Nika's eyes widened in surprise.

"Complements from Papa," Maria mumbled embarrassingly and nodded toward the front counter.

"Hey! I thought you said _no_ freebees?" Dante stared at Maria in awe and protested.

"No freebees for _you_, Dante," Maria corrected as Dante sulked.

The trio then looked over at the main counter to see the old man beaming and playfully waving back at Nika.

"Thanks, Gino," Nika bashfully replied.

"Well I _was_ going to settle up my tab," Dante sourly added folding his arms definitively in front of him.

Maria just rolled her eyes at his statement and headed back to the kitchen.

"What? Well, I was!" Dante called out in defense to the retreating girl.

Nika giggled at the situation as Dante turned to catch her stuff a hunk of the _free_ delectable treat into her mouth. "Lucky," Dante grumbled as Nika just teasingly winked back, grinning at him with a stuffed cheek.

"Now this ... this is _heaven_," Dante announced as he looked down at his pizza with outstretched welcoming arms. Nika sarcastically chuckled as she poured some dressing on her salad and the two began to eat.

Dante picked up a slice of 'heaven' and shoved almost half of it in his mouth at once. As he bit down and pulled it away, an absurdly long string of cheese stretched out from his pursed lips to the remnants of the devoured slice in his hand. Without a second thought, he simply took his finger and methodically wound the long cheesy string around it. He then snapped it off, shoveling it most ungracefully into his full mouth as Nika snickered at him while munching on a mouthful of her salad.

"Damn, mats reawy goot," Dante managed to mumble out. "Try some," he offered to Nika while hungrily swallowing the contents in his full mouth.

Nika plucked a slice from the tray and took a bite. As she began to chew, she grinned and let out an '_mmm_' in recognition to how tasty 'heaven' was. "Not bad," she neutrally critiqued.

"_Not bad?_" Dante repeated, astonished by her lax comment and shook his head. He then greedily shoveled another huge bite into his mouth as he thought this girl may come from wealth, but she certainly didn't know how to appreciate the _finer_ things in life.

After Dante ferociously devoured another gooey slice, he cleared his throat with a chug from his bottle of brew then blatantly inquired, "So, what's up with you and my brother?"

Nika gagged slightly on the bite of salad she had just swallowed, as she quickly looked up from under her brow. "Wha –, What do you mean?" she nervously replied and took a drink of water.

"Well let's just say I know my bro well enough to tell when _something_ sparked his interest, which for Verg _isn't_ very often," Dante smartly replied and took a swig from his dark bottle.

"Oh is that so?" Nika innocently retorted and nervously tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"It is," Dante plainly confirmed as he leaned back in his chair and curiously eyed her. Always instinctively rivals, when Dante had sensed Vergil's apparent attraction to her, he couldn't help but challenge his brother's interest with the girl.

The truth was Dante actually thought that maybe some _brotherly_ competition would help Vergil snap out of the solitude he had consumed himself with these days. Dante knew his sibling's reclusiveness was steadily growing worse, and to his dismay, Vergil's withdrawal could only mean one thing – he was up to something. The thought of a regress in their relationship since Vergil's return made him angry. Just as Dante thought his twin returned for the better, the idea of Vergil returning to a darker existence weighed heavily on his soul and he wasn't ready to lose him again – not after so long. Maybe it was nothing, and Dante only hoped he was wrong about the whole thing.

"For your information, your brother turned out to be a perfect gentleman," Nika replied with a haughty grin.

"Gentleman?" Dante repeated, raising his eyebrows in awe at her choice description for his brother.

"Well, I will admit I was a bit ... apprehensive at first. I found him rather cold and intimidating," Nika started as she absently stabbed at her salad with the fork.

"Now _that_ sounds more like him," Dante teased with a knowing smirk.

"But, we actually got to talking and he seemed to warm up a bit," Nika added with a blushing grin. "He turned out to be rather entertaining and ... charming," she mused while looking down at her salad, pushing it around with her fork.

_Charming? That's definitely a new one._ "Well, it's good to hear him being ... social. Who knew he had it in him," Dante chuckled with a contemptuous grin and contemplated Vergil actually flirting with a woman.

"Honestly, _nothing_ happened, Dante," Nika looked up at him and flatly corrected. "We just spent the evening discussing all kinds of things, like music and art," she added.

"Wow, sounds like a real blast," Dante taunted. _Geez bro, you really know how to show a lady a good time._

"It was actually rather nice," she dreamily added.

"Well, well, who knew _you'd_ be into the intellectual type," he suddenly teased.

"Oh, does it surprise you that I'd like _smart_ guys?" Nika flashed her fiery jade eyes at him.

"Actually, yeah, it does," Dante confidently replied as he casually folded his hands behind his head.

"What's the matter, _jealous_ cause you're not my type then?" Nika taunted back.

Dante aggressively clomped forward on his chair. "Ha! You wish, babe. I'm _everybody's_ type," he arrogantly stated, pointing an assertive thumb at himself.

"Really Dante, I don't think that's something to brag about," Nika informed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Who's bragging? I'm just stating a fact," he smugly replied as he leaned assertively forward on the table with his forearm.

"Is that so?" Nika smirked and leaned forward on the table, mirroring Dante.

"It is," he smartly confirmed.

"Well," Nika started in a breathy voice as she then leaned in closer to him, "I'm not _everybody_," she uttered softly.

"Is _that_ so?" Dante replied in a deep seductive tone, leaning in even closer to her. _Trust me babe, I've had harder to get._

"Yeah it is. You know, you really should consider raising your standards and try being more refined like your brother," Nika cynically shot back and ebbed back slowly in her seat.

"Well ... remind me to take lessons from_ Mr. Intellectual_," Dante sourly replied and defeatedly leaned back in his chair. "I don't know which is saucier, you or this pizza," he sarcastically stated.

Nika folded her arms and stared at him pointedly from across the table as Dante eyed her cautiously. He wouldn't outwardly admit it, but he was rather enjoying the girl's fire. Her boldness and occasional salty tongue, at times reminded him of Trish.

_Trish_. Which thinking about Trish reminded him of what a ridiculous dunce he was for letting her go. Sitting here and exchanging banter with Nika, he recalled the innocent and flirtatious arguments he and Trish use to have between them. Except those arguments apparently weren't _so_ innocent and lead to eventual disaster for their relationship. Dante felt his heart regretfully heave in his chest when he realized just how little he'd actually changed, how he never apologized, and how Trish was _still_ gone. Now he was sitting here just doing it all over again. _Real smooth_.

"Hey look babe," Dante softly spoke up as he absently scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to ... uh, get out of line," he hesitated, thoughtfully trying to choose his words.

Nika didn't falter her stance and continued to stare at him unmoved.

"It's just that ... you're a good kid and I like that," he quickly mumbled out uncomfortably.

Nika suddenly managed a half-grin but continued to eye him silently.

"I guess sometimes I get a little carried away with my teasing," Dante added.

"Don't you mean _flirting_?" Nika smartly corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"_Alriiight_," Dante hesitantly nodded in agreement, "flirting," he corrected himself. He then tilted his head down and blankly eyed the table. "So I'm ... sorry ... if I upset you," he managed to awkwardly apologize as he then turned his pensive azure gaze up to meet hers. "Truce?" he quickly added as the usual smug grin returned to his face.

Nika eyed him silently for a moment on his words. "Well," she began, "you certainly have an interesting method of foreplay," she smartly replied with a grin and coyly glanced away.

"Foreplay?" Dante cocked a teasing smirk as he casually leaned back in his chair. "Babe, I don't know about my brother's method, but _my_ version _doesn't_ involve talking," Dante blatantly stated with a devilish gleam in his pale eyes.

"Dante!" Nika huffed in astonishment with light blushing cheeks as she picked up a napkin and playfully threw it in his face.

"So I'll take this as a truce then," he confirmed, picking up the napkin and tossing it back at Nika as she eyed him suspiciously with a flushed grin. "Well, let's finish up here, babe. Time to get back to the office. I hear a long hot shower calling my name," Dante suddenly switched topics as he took another slice of pizza and crammed it in his mouth.

Nika grinned and shook her head at the eccentricities of his behavior as she went back to finishing her salad. His barbaric way of devouring pizza and an occasional throaty belch from downing his brew too quickly, she began to find strangely entertaining if not oddly endearing ... _for him_.

"Dante," Nika suddenly spoke up.

"Mmm?" he mumbled with a full mouth of pizza.

"Could I have another slice of heaven?" she asked, playfully eyeing him.

* * *

**Footnote:** Just FYI, yeah, Gino the pizza man was speaking Italian. He first greets Dante and Nika with '**Buon giorno**', sort of an all around greeting. He then asks Dante who the '**bella faccia**' is. Now I'm not versed in Italian by any means, but he's suppose to be asking who the 'pretty face' is. So hopefully that's all correct and I truly apologize if not, do let me know!


	15. Chapter 14: Moments of Truth

**A/N:** Hello all! Not a whole lot to say so I'll keep it short this time. ;)

Here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy! A BIG thx to my beta buddy, Shyanon. I was kinda hung up with a few scenes in this one and what I wanted to get out of it. With some assistance from Shy's writing ability awesomeness, they helped me tweak it a bit and over all I'm pretty satisfied with how this all worked out. So I hope you lovely readers enjoy it too!

As usual, thx to all for sticking around and reading ... and all the reviews and comments. Most appreciated!!:D

Let's just say things are gonna start getting a bit ... complicated for good 'ol Dante.

Ok! Enough chatty and on with the story!

* * *

**Moments of Truth**

With Dante's stomach thoroughly satisfied after devouring his last slice of pizza, he and Nika left Larosa's Pizzeria to return to Devil May Cry. Not before leaving with a pleasant send off from Gino, of course. He managed to pull Dante aside before they stepped out, and in a lowered voice told him he was welcome to bring back _'la bella'_ anytime. Dante only smirked as Nika lightly blushed from overhearing the jovial man's complement.

The ride back from breakfast wasn't long, and after a few exits from the main freeway Dante pulled the little black car around the street into the back alley garage.

"Home sweet home," Dante mused with open arms as he strolled into the main room of the macabre establishment.

Nika followed in behind him and walked over to a vacant chair near his desk, setting her belongings on the seat. While Dante returned Rebellion back to its peculiar perch, she then casually walked up to his personal office chair and eased herself in. As he turned to face the desk, Dante paused and eyed her with a scrutinizing raised brow for her seating choice then unholstered Ebony and Ivory, placing them with care on the desk.

Nika leaned forward on the desktop, lazily cradling her chin in a cupped hand. She glanced over at the corner of the desk, eyeing the two photos he kept there. She reached over and picked up the portrait of the blonde woman to examine it closer. "So, who is she?" she curiously inquired, eyeing the the image in the framed photo.

"Uh, someone I knew a long time ago," Dante simply stated, choosing his words carefully, as he began pulling off his leather gloves.

Nika then glanced at the other photo on the desk of Dante posed with Lady and the blonde. "She must be special for you to keep _two_ photos of her on your desk," she prodded with a playful grin.

Dante just stifled a chuckle, opting to forgo explaining the whole difference between the portrait of his mother to the similarity of Trish.

Nika set the portrait back down then picked up the group photo. She observed how Dante stood between the two women, giving rabbit ears to Lady while she noticed an affectionate arm casually hung around the blonde's shoulders. She could tell from the gleam in the woman's eyes and how she clutched to his arm, that there was more there than Dante seemed willing to share. "Your girlfriend is very pretty," she thoughtfully commented, admiring the blonde's image.

"Partner," Dante flatly corrected, slapping his black gloves down on the desk.

"That's not what Lady said," Nika teased, referring to her earlier couch conversation with Lady the morning they had met.

"Well _Lady_ doesn't know what she's talking about," Dante grumbled as he strolled around the desk to where she sat and leaned his backside against it.

Nika dismissed his comment as she wrinkled her brow at the group photo in her hands. "So why _did_ she leave?" she suddenly inquired.

"Exactly what _did_ you and Lady discuss," Dante interrogated with squinting eyes at the prying girl and folded his arms in front of his chest with a heavy exhale.

"You should call her," Nika then bluntly stated.

"_You_ should mind your own business," he countered with a smart grin, now becoming annoyed with the topic of conversation.

"Well you miss her, yes?" Nika questioned, looking up with innocent eyes.

"Who said anything about that?" Dante indifferently shrugged.

"Well, Lady –"

"Again, what _did_ you two talk about?" Dante interrupted, now in an agitated tone.

"I just think that if you miss her, you should call her," Nika simply reiterated, staring at him with wide unmoved eyes.

"Look, haven't you ever heard the phrase, _if you love someone set them free _–," Dante quickly blurted out as he pushed off from the desk to stand upright.

"So you _love_ her." She eyed him with a teasing grin.

"I didn't say that," he sternly corrected, pointing an assertive finger at the forward girl.

"Then why do you still keep her photos on your desk?" she candidly questioned, glancing back down at the picture in her hands.

"Because... because I haven't gotten around to taking them down," Dante flustered, snatching the picture from Nika's hold. "And what's it to _you_ anyway?" he quickly added as he hastily returned the photo back to its place on the desk.

Nika pursed her lips stifling a chuckle over Dante's sudden fussing, then glanced over at the photos. "I think it's sad to let someone go you love," she slowly began, "but it's more tragic if you never tell them how you _truly_ feel," she finished with lamenting eyes on the picture.

Dante's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest. "How profound of you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he cynically dismissed as he tilted his head, wearing his usual sarcastic grin.

"Well," Nika started as she pulled her gaze from the the photo, "I guess I also find it quite charming and romantic when a man is strong and bold enough to express his true feelings for a woman," she added as she got up from the chair and brushed past him.

Dante's lips curled into a small devilish smirk. As he watched the procacious girl stroll around to the front of the desk, he had to admit he found her brash forwardness a bit irritating and mildly annoying. He'd come to experience her at times to be too carefree, outspoken, and a touch defiant for her own good. He thought she was probably one of those types that was more trouble than what its worth, but it made her a challenge. It interested him and he liked that.

As Nika stood in front of the desk, she panned around the room and noticed a guitar tucked away in a corner near where the jukebox stood. "You play the guitar?" she curiously asked, casually walking over to where it leaned. She bent down to examine the deep red lacquered instrument highlighted in the warm glow of the juke's light, and noted it considerably coated in a layer of dust as if it hadn't been touched in some time.

"Yeah, that's right," Dante smoothly replied as he suddenly appeared next to her, leisurely leaning his forearm on top of the jukebox. Nika quickly turned to him, surprised by his apparent silent approach. "Ya know, maybe _I_ could join your band sometime," he coolly started, "Show 'em a thing or two," he smugly sniffed with a confident grin.

Nika brows arched disbelievingly at his conceited statement. "Well ... I'll talk to my manager. I could always use another _roadie_ on my crew," she smoothly countered, folding her arms.

"Roadie?" Dante snickered at her response. "Babe, I've got skills," he pretentiously replied as he pushed off the juke then pressed a button on its selection panel.

"Skills, huh?" Nika cocked a skeptical brow as a slow grinding guitar riff began to play.

"That's right ... ," Dante began as he stepped closer toward her. "Skills," he confirmed a low cool voice.

"Well," Nika softly began as she looked up into his intent gaze. "Send your resume to my manager and I'll see what I can do," she smartly replied with a presumptuous smirk, then turned and strolled away toward the pool table.

Dante grinned mischievously as he surely enjoyed the girl's playful bite. He attentively eyed her walking around the game table in a slow sauntering manner, as she took one of the scattered balls on the table top and rolled it into a side pocket. He casually advanced over to the pool table where she stood and leaned his backside against the frame. "You _sure_ you don't need a demo?" he coyly enticed.

"Well, a demo _always_ helps," Nika said in a business-like manner, looking up from just having slid another pool ball into a side pocket.

Dante pushed off the table and strolled over to her, his tall form towering in front of her now. "I can take care of that," he replied with a confident grin.

Nika stood upright to his approach. "So what kind of tracks _are_ on this demo," she softly inquired.

"Well, first it starts out soft and slow," he said in a deepened voice as he raised his arm and gently pushed back a pale lock of hair from the side of her face.

"And then?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes now engaged on his.

"Then it picks up and gets a little more ... progressive," he purred as he slowly moved his hand down, lightly caressing the side of her cheek. He felt her slightly tremble as his other hand found its way around the curve of her waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

Nika inhaled a roused breath as she fixedly gazed into his pale blue eyes. "Then?" she breathed out.

"Then," Dante began coolly, "it finishes _fast_ and _strong_," he directly added. Smoothly putting a hooked finger under her chin, he lifted her face to meet his slowly descending.

"I hope it isn't –," Nika swallowed nervously, "_too_ aggressive," she whispered out, eyes locked on his pale lips slowly advancing.

"I'll play however you want me to –," he replied in a low throaty tone, while he sensed her heartbeat elevating.

His lips were now mere inches from her own as Nika tensed, feeling his warm breath pass across her skin. Her nervous eyes darted, quickly taking in his features so close to her now. His fair smooth skin, the silver lashes, and the palest, most clear blue eyes ... reminding her of _another_.

As Dante parted his lips and leaned in for his final approach, she quickly turned a cheek to him and slipped out between he and the pool table.

"I don't think so ... I don't need another groupie," Nika coolly dismissed, grinning as she began to walk away. Dante however wasn't done with her, and gently grabbed her wrist. As she turned to question him, he stepped into her giving her a quick peck on the lips causing the girl to flush violently.

Nika's eyes fluttered. "Wha-, what _was_ all that?" she confusingly muttered.

"_That's_ for earlier ... at breakfast," Dante simply quipped and pointed an accusing finger at her, satisfied with himself.

Nika huffed. "Why? Cause I said you weren't my type?" she sneered.

"Cause you compared me to my brother, _that's_ why," he smugly stated, folding his arms in front of him.

"You're just envious that your brother found interest in me," Nika quickly countered in nervous defense as she stood rigid, clenching her fists. She couldn't believe what he had just done. Her cheeks flushed, burning with humiliation knowing that he was enjoying himself with all of this.

Dante chuckled contemptuously at her comment, "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," he taunted.

Nika's eyes widened as she huffed at his insult. "I think you're just a big tease is what you are," she spat, ending her comeback with a few _choice_ words in her native tongue.

"And I think you still won't admit you're crazy about me," he shot back with a confident smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower," he dryly finished and mockingly bowed to her.

Nika eyed the back of his head with a fiery glare as he turned to walk up stairs to get a fresh change of clothes. "You arrogant jerk!" she fumed.

Dante stopped. "Arrogant?" He slowly turned on his heel and eyed her directly with a raised brow.

"Yes ... arrogant," Nika repeated as she stood defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Dante started as he slowly began to walk up to her. "What else am I?" he questioned.

Nika took in a deep breath as she began. "You're cocky –,"

"Yeah," he simply agreed and continued his advance.

"Crass –"

"Go on."

"Smug–"

"Uh, huh."

"Arrogant –"

"You already said that," he smartly corrected, now standing directly in front of her looking down into her blazing eyes.

Nika fumed as she took a deep frustrated breath. "Smart ass, egotistical _jerk_!" she belted out, looking up at his smug face.

"You forgot good kisser," he smoothly added and quickly bent down planting his lips on her own.

Nika muttered a surprised cry and quickly placed her palms on his chest, pushing him off of her. "You conceited –," she began but he didn't let her finish, returning his lips to hers. Taken aback, she pulled away from the sudden kiss again and gazed intently at him. "What are we doing?" she asked in a breathy detached voice.

"Making up," Dante coolly exhaled as he leaned in and met her lips again.

This time she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and felt her nerves tense as her body trembled; her head swarming with conflicting thoughts. _What is this?_ No doubt Dante's seduction had captured her and despite her sharp words for him, she'd only be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive. She wanted this attention, craved this touch, but this was all wrong. It wasn't _his_ she wanted. _What am I doing?_

"Dante," Nika whispered as she retracted slightly causing him to pull back from her lips. She slowly opened her eyes, engaging his own. She stared at those crystal blues, only it wasn't his she wanted to see. She thought these eyes, so identical to just one other's, only looked upon her with idle intentions and no more. "Shower," she exhaled.

"Can wait," Dante smoothly replied and leaned in.

"No," Nika quietly denied, placing a hand to his chest. In an absent gaze she slowly looked away out into the dim room. "I –, I can't," she then quietly apologized.

Dante furrowed his brow as he stared at the removed girl. _The hell? _He wondered what had gotten into her so suddenly, certain their teasing and playful arguing was leading to so much more. But as he looked into her distant eyes, they told him what he needed to know. A small smirk fell across his face, as Dante slowly stood upright. "Alright," he softly agreed. "Well, make yourself comfortable, since you'll be stuck here for awhile while we figure out what's going on," he smirked. "I shouldn't be long," he added and turned to head back up the steps to get a fresh change of clothes. "Oh, and you'll find a spare room upstairs to the right," he paused and looked back at the silent girl. "Lady uses it when she stays over sometimes. Feel free to put your stuff in there," he sincerely offered.

She nodded, returning his simple hospitality with a small smile.

After grabbing new clothes from upstairs, Dante trodded down the steps and headed to the main floor bathroom. He found Nika, now standing casually in front of the jukebox, quietly eyeing the play list of the selection panel.

Just as he entered the bathroom, she suddenly spoke up. "Dante," she addressed softly.

He turned his attention to her as he clicked on the lights.

"Thank you," she simply stated without taking her eyes from the music player.

They stood in an understanding silence for a moment, then Dante replied in his usual sure manner. "Hey, no problem, babe." He grinned as he shut the door behind him.

--

Warm water spilled down his torso as he saturated himself in the refreshing shower. Dante soaked his grunged mop of hair and took care to use extra soap this time to remove every last dried remnant of filth from the dumpster incident. He indulged in the invigorating sting of the spraying water, dousing his head in its inviting cleansing stream. He rubbed his face vigorously a few times then shook it free from the wet cascading suds. Dante then leaned forward under the shower, letting the downpour roll off his broad shoulders to the small of his back. He stood there for a moment, absorbing the warmth of the running water as he thought about what had just occurred.

He laughed to himself how this had to be an absolute first where a woman _actually_ refused his advances. Well, there was Lady, but he always considered her a sort of anomaly ... so that didn't count. But recalling the look in Nika's eyes he realized something. Sincere eyes, confirming his suspicions for her reservations. Her attention belonged to Vergil. He didn't quite understand what happened the night he left her at Vergil's. The _nothing_ the two claimed happened seemed to be _something_, and Dante was content leaving it at that. It truly was between them.

_Well, holy hell. Who would have thought the 'ol devil would have won one over._ And over _him_, no less. Dante let out a small chuckle at the absurd thought as he doused his head once more under the running water. Normally Dante's competitiveness with his brother would have got the better of him. But this – _this_ was different. Dante thought he may be a lot of things, probably _most_ of what Nika described. But no matter how much he always wanted to one up his sibling, he suddenly came to realize he had developed enough respect for him as a brother over the years to leave this one alone.

As Dante grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up, he frowned a little wondering if he was just getting soft in his years. Hell, or just maybe the girl was right and he _was_ in love with Trish more than he cared to admit. So he supposed that made him more inclined to back down his advances on a female he admittedly wouldn't mind having a piece of. Dante smiled. He turned around rinsing under the steady stream of water, relieved that he could still find it in his sincere thoughts to be crude. _Yeah, that's more like it._

As he stepped clean from the shower, he grabbed the lone towel hanging on the bar, and tossed it over his head. He proceeded to scrub his fresh mop of hair damp-dry, then wiped the steam off the old medicine cabinet mirror with the palm of his hand. When he finished toweling off, Dante began to dress. He stepped into a familiar pair of worn dark leather pants, then pulled a fresh black shirt over his head and slid it down his torso. As he adjusted the zippered collar of his shirt, he decided he'd try to start over with the girl. He really did like her, and thought she wasn't such a bad kid. And despite everything, she did _hire_ him to do a job. So Dante figured he'd see if they could set everything aside and get back to business. As he finished up and did a final check in the mirror, he recalled there were a few more things he wanted to go over with her in regards to who may be the one after her.

As Dante wrapped his hand around the door handle to open it, he narrowed his eyes and paused suddenly. Slowly, he opened the door and looked out into the office. The jukebox had stopped playing and the dim room sat in a calm silence. He panned around the office as he stepped out of the bathroom. Everything was in order, but one thing was missing. Nika.

"Nika," Dante called out in an assertive voice to which he received no reply. He then walked over to the base of the stairs to the second floor, and called up the steps in a raised voice. But again, the office lay silent to his inquiry. He swiftly bounded up the stairs, deciding for what it's worth to check the second floor. The spare room he had offered lay vacant and untouched as did the rest of the upstairs.

Dante huffed in disgusted annoyance back down the steps. He had already sensed what the next thing he saw only confirmed. As he stalked up to his desk he noted her personal things missing from the chair she had set them on. Everything else was in it's place and he had sensed no other presence had been there. She simply was gone.

_Dammit!_ Dante gritted his teeth as he smacked his hand down on the top of his desk, causing the items on top to jump at the force of his blow. _What the hell is with this chick?_

She hired him to figure out what the _hell_ was going. Hired him to protect _her_. But _I'll be damned,_ he thought, if she wasn't going to make this the most difficult task to accomplish. The first time she had disregarded his orders of meeting up with him after practice, he let it slide. She _seemed_ sincere enough that it was just a misunderstanding, and she _seemed_ like she knew not to let it happen again. And now considering the circumstances, she was _well_ aware that things were indeed serious with a Gorgon looking to collect her. Now was certainly the time she needed to stay with him. _What the fuck?_

Dante shook his head as he walked over to a small closet near the front entrance. Everything he thought earlier about starting over with this chick he wanted to flush down the toilet. He replaced his current coat, ruined by the dumpster ordeal, with one of his older coats from the stash of red leather trenches lining the closet. He slid it on as he walked back to the desk, grabbed Ebony and Ivory, and quickly holstered them behind his back.

This was the final straw. Dante rarely gave second chances, he knew Vergil would attest to that. And now, Dante thought, she just blew hers. He stepped over to the wall and lifted Rebellion from it's perch. As he habitually twirled it once round with his wrist, he thought this was getting ... complicated. And he _hated_ complicated. He felt they needed to _talk_ and she needed to be _enlightened_ on the situation at hand. As he slung Rebellion over his shoulder and grabbed the car keys, he knew one place to begin looking for her.

"Time for a house call, babe," Dante said as he slammed the door to the garage behind him.


	16. Chapter 15: The Time Has Come

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Holy cow, it's been a while since I updated this. For all of you who have been keeping tabs on this story, I truly apologize for making you wait so long for an update. This got away from me for a bit, I suppose, as life outside of Fan Fiction Land has been a bit _hectic_ lately. But trying to pull everything in order, I managed to find the time to continue on and bring you the next chapter!

A BIG thank you for those still sticking around to read this from the beginning, it really does mean a lot to me. This is by far the biggest undertaking in writing I've done, so it's really important to me to finish this and most of all keep you entertained! Rest assured, I will finish this ... so sit tight, boys and girls, the ride might be slow at times (hopefully not as slow as it's been, good grief!) but we'll get there. I PROMISE.

Since it's been a while for some, remember Nika sort of vanished on a not-all-to-happy-with-that Dante. He's kinda supposed to be keeping an eye on her since bad things seem to be looming around the corner. So Dante, ready to lay down the law, decides he's gonna go to the only place he thinks Nika might have taken off to. Making his house call, will Dante find the AWOL client ... or perhaps something else? ;-)

That being said, you're here because you want to read the story and not listen to me ramble on. So enough of my chatty and on with the show!!

* * *

**The Time Has Come**

Sometimes this job was a thankless one. Hell, _most_ of the time it was, Dante thought. And considering the current status of things, this particular case he was pretty certain was turning out that way too as he headed up the highway toward Nika's place.

When he arrived, Dante pulled his little black car up to the curb and parked just outside of the multi-level garage of her building. It was mid afternoon and there wasn't much activity. So through the same stealthy and discreet method he used before, Dante easily slipped into Nika's building unnoticed. He made his way to a rear stairwell as to avoid lobby security, and after a few flights up, entered a vacant hall and strolled over to a set of elevator doors. He pressed the button on the control panel to send for it then casually leaned his back against the side of the elevator's frame, waiting for it to arrive and carry him the rest of the way up.

In a short time, a soft electronic chime announced the lift's arrival and the doors retracted. As Dante quickly turned to step in, he abruptly paused as he almost ran into an old woman stepping out with a tiny dog clutched under her arm. The old lady eyed him fiercely with a cold steel stare, obviously unamused that Dante had almost knocked her over.

"Oh, I'm–," Dante tried to begin.

"_Excuse_ me," the little crone flatly scolded with an upturned nose cutting him off.

Dante slid aside and courteously held out his hand to allow the old woman to pass. As she did, she huffed in annoyance and eyed him over with a curious and scrutinizing glare. When she met Dante's eyes, he gave her a sly wink wearing his usual cocky grin, and caused the woman to lightly gasp and blush.

"_Heh_," Dante lightly chuckled under his breath as the old woman flustered. She then quickly shuffled past him as the little rat of a dog wriggled under her arm. She looked back once more to see him beaming with a smug grin, mockingly fluttering his fingers to wave her off as the elevator doors slid shut. Dante then ascended to the top penthouse suite floor.

When he arrived, he stepped out of the lift and walked up to Nika's door. He paused a moment as his senses told him there didn't seem to be anyone or anything on the other side. Just to be certain, he still rang the door bell once and rapped on the entrance with his knuckles a few times but no one came to the door.

"Okay, so much for the easy way," Dante sighed as he slowly wrapped his hand on the knob and leaned into the door. With his broad shoulder pressed against the door, he gave it a firm and powerful shove causing it to creak and moan. The dead bolt gave way and dug through the frame while he turned the knob with a forceful twist, causing it to snap and come off in his hand as he successfully pushed the door in.

Dante casually strolled into Nika's suite and slowly shut the crippled door behind him. As he walked down the short entrance hall, he tossed the broken knob on a nearby chair.

"I guess you'll be sending me a bill for that," he absently commented to himself as he then took note of Nika's black coat she had worn earlier slung over the back of the chair. He stepped in further and paused, quickly surveying the surroundings. Everything appeared to be in order and as he remembered it the last time he had been there.

"Nika?" Dante called out, but there was no reply.

_So she had been here._ Seeing her coat only annoyed him further, knowing that she had casually came and went. Not that he _wanted_ her to be in trouble, but it would have made it easier to forgive her flighty disappearance. Dante let out a heavy frustrated sigh. He had no leads as to where she might have taken off to and considering he had come all the way across town to an empty apartment, his only plan was to wait it out until she decided to return. He was pretty sure that if she was here once, she'd be back. So figuring he really had nothing better planned with his day, he decided to make himself at home and thought he'd have a _little_ look around.

Dante wandered to the back first, stopping at the hall bathroom. He flipped the light on and poked his head in. Looking around briefly, he found nothing unusual. It lay still and silent aside from the soft electric hum of the bulbs. He noted the room was reminiscent of Nika, as it was lightly scented with the perfume she wore. _Typical contents of a chick bathroom_, he then thought as he smirked, observing the random bottles and jars of beauty products scattered on the marble counter top of the vanity. Finding nothing of interest, he shut the lights off and made his way to the back bedroom.

The room was dimly lit as thin opaque blinds softened the mid-day light entering. As Dante stepped in, he took note of her clothes scattered on top of the large bed. There tossed on the edge were the very clothes she had been wearing earlier added to the other disarray of garments. He walked up and reached for the white button front shirt she had worn, lifted it to his nose and lightly inhaled. Her scent was still fresh on it, so he figured she must not have been here that long ago. As he tossed the garment back on the mattress, he headed for a small nightstand at the front of the bed. As he approached, he glanced over to the far corner and grinned, noticing the discarded panties Nika had tossed after he had _discovered_ them earlier the first time he had been there.

Dante stopped in front of the nightstand and glanced over the contents on top. Nothing more than a small lamp, simple silver necklace chain and a few scattered prescription bottles. He picked through a few of the containers and read the labels. Recognizing some of the names as various pain killers and sleep agents, he wondered if she took all this stuff for the nightmares she claimed to be having or maybe it was just an excuse for something else.

As he set the bottles back on the table, he reached over and picked up a small photo in a simple crystal frame. As he pulled it up to his eyes, he noted it to be a young Nika, and thought she couldn't have been more than ten or twelve years old. Her features were similar to how she is now, except Dante thought her head looked proportionally big to her juvenile body. The wide happy smile on her face was filled with a set of overly big teeth and it made him chuckle. Along with her in the photo was an older man which Dante assumed to be her father. He was certainly a large man, almost dwarfing the young girl in his arms, as he held her tenderly in a firm embrace. He wore a fine suit that Dante thought made him look expensive and had jet black hair, slick and well groomed that was peppered with grey along the temples. His mouth was outlined with a neatly trimmed short mustache and goatee on his mature lined face. The thing Dante took note of mostly was the look in the man's eyes. A proud look, one of joy and love. Aside from his beaming face, he could tell the man held a deep affection in his eyes for his daughter which was only mirrored Nika's. Dante lightly smiled as he set the photo back on the table. Seeing this made him briefly recall his mother and how she had looked upon he and Vergil with the same affection in her eyes so long ago.

Dante continued to rummage around the room and briefly poked his head in the large closet, but found nothing more of interest. Bored with his current surroundings, he decided to make his way back into the living area. As he entered the main room, he rounded the kitchen counter and randomly began opening up cabinets and drawers only to find they were completely empty of any usual household contents. He then walked over to the large steel door fridge and peeked inside. Nothing.

"Geez," Dante said out loud as he marveled at the barren void through squinted eyes. "This chick's got less in here than I do," he added with a huff of surprise.

After closing the fridge door, he casually made his way into the living room. His heavy boots clomped on the hardwood as he took a step down into the sunken room. He walked over to the window wall and paused a moment, crossing his arms at his chest as he took in the spectacular view of the city. There was something so calming and so serene about it all, he thought. As his eyes panned over the landscape, he wondered where Nika would have gone. He thought perhaps maybe she went shopping or was sitting in some over priced coffee boutique somewhere sipping a double-half decaf something or other. Or maybe she was at some salon getting her hair and nails done or whatever it was rich girls do in their spare time, he thought. But something told him it was none of these things. Dante thought there was just something about all of those activities that seemed out of place for her to do.

He then pulled his attention from the window and looked around the room. To one far side stood the piano, still cluttered with stacks of sheet music and scattered papers, and at the other sat the massive stereo. With a devious grin, Dante headed over to the sound system.

He thumbed through the pile of CDs laying next to it. Like earlier, he was impressed in her taste of music — well mostly. He made a sour face at coming across a few CDs of classical selections. It immediately reminded him of Vergil to which Dante just absently tossed those selections aside. Suddenly he pursed his lips together and let out an '_ooh_' upon finding a new album of a rock band he was fairly fond of. It was yet to be released and a large label titled 'DEMO' was stuck across the cover of the case. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to give the demo a run.

Dante surveyed the front of the stereo and examined its multitude of buttons and knobs. It was a bit more complicated than his beloved jukebox, and he frowned at the complexity of the machine. Finally, he found the small power button and pressed it as the front panel lit up and the machine came to life. He rubbed his chin wondering how to open the CD tray next. He then let out a knowing '_ah_' as he decided to press a small button near the CD bay door. The machine suddenly began making some electronic noises and the tray smoothly slid open. Dante grinned happily as he placed the CD in the tray and retracted it back into the machine. But before he could find a button to get it to play, the stereo suddenly came on as a female voice singing to music began blaring out.

"Aw, what the –," Dante frustratingly grumbled as he anxiously looked over the panel for the volume. He quickly found the control and turned the sound down. He then discovered the button that would advance to another CD but before he pressed it, he paused as the music abruptly stopped on its own and a man's voice cut in.

"Hold it, hold it." The voice sternly said in the recording. "Nika, do we _really_ have to do this again?"

"I – I'm sorry, Gethen," her timid voice replied. "I'm just not feeling it today," she softly added.

Dante squinted in thought as he heard Nika's voice and realized this must be one of her recording sessions. He decided to drop his finger from the advance button and listened further to the recorded conversation.

"I don't care, _sweetheart_," the man snidely continued. "We have a schedule to keep and I need you to step it up."

Dante wondered if this guy was her manager. But whoever it was, he didn't like the sound of his voice. Dante thought this guy sounded like a pretentious twit.

"Right. Okay," Nika complacently responded.

"Very well then. Okay, everyone from the top _yet_ again and Nika ... like you _mean_ it this time," the voice sharply added as Dante scrunched his face, disapproving of the man's harsh tone.

Nika then began a count down, and at 'four' a crisp drum beat began and the music started in. Dante listened as a heavy base beat pulsed to the drums. He thought it wasn't half bad and slowly began nodding his head to the rhythm. After a few instrumental bars, Nika's voice came in. As she began to sing, Dante lightly smirked and thought she sounded rather pleasant. He began to listen to the lyrics as she continued, singing about a love that was no longer. He noted her voice reverberated with a sort of angst and loneliness, fitting the mood of the tune. He smirked and wondered if _this_ was the sound that jackass scolding her was looking for. Dante stepped back from the stereo and decided to let the song play.

He absently glanced around the room as Nika's voice continued on, singing her tale of a love she once had and of the void that now replaced it. Dante then walked over to the couch in the middle of the vast room and eyed it skeptically. He thought it looked like a long white brick — a far cry from his soft, well-worn leather one back at the office. So apprehensively, Dante decided to take a seat. He slowly sat down on its singular hard cushion and lightly bounced a few times, testing how much give it had. He frowned when it didn't move at all, but nevertheless, he ebbed back against the stiff leather and reclined his head on top the thick solid back.

As Nika then repeated the line about her lost love, an instrumental bridge took over. Whining guitars were backed by the solemn cries of violins as the throaty base kept time with the crisp beat of the drums. Dante's mind began to wander to the lull of the somber tune as he slowly closed his eyes and wondered what Trish was up to right now.

… _everything I wanted was here_

… _everything I wanted was you_

As Nika sang on, Dante began to imagine Trish sitting on the edge of his desk like she always did. And he smiled. He envisioned her beautiful face with those damnable alluring eyes of hers — that belonged to her and _only_ her alone. She coyly stared at him as she perched on the desk, knee tightly crossed over the other while she smartly flicked part of her pale golden mane behind her shoulder. He watched as her soft lips pursed, flashing a devious grin at him. It was that characteristic look she always gave him that he'd never admit was the one thing that bewitched him. It's all she needed to do and he wanted to be hers forever.

… _but now you're gone_

… _my love is gone_

It was then Trish's face began to fade as Dante watched her slowly disappear from the image in his mind. Her beautiful eyes vanished from his thoughts as he saw her slip away. Now all that remained was a lonely room and an empty space on his desk where she once sat smiling back at him.

… _my love is gone_

As Nika's voice repeated the last line, the music built to a frantic crescendo. Violins whined to the crashing base of the drums. She then held the last note raising her tone, almost crying out with the music. Then as the tempo gradually slowed, Nika's voice softened and the piece slowly came to an end with the descending wail of galloping violins to a gradual silence.

The CD ended with a soft electronic '_click_' leaving the room in a deafening stillness. Dante sat still for a moment, honestly surprised at what he had just heard. Although admittedly he never listened to Nika's music before, his predetermination of her being a bubblegum toting _pop tart_ had been removed. It certainly wasn't his taste in music, but he had to admit that what he listened to — had moved him. If it was one thing, Dante always appreciated a solid tune that could move him. He would admit that Vergil might be the more refined of the two when it came to musical appreciation, but Dante always had an admiration for a piece that spoke to him. By her lyrics and through the sound of her voice, he really felt the longing and desire that Nika sang of — and this he related to.

Dante got up and began to play the demo CD he originally wanted to listen to, then walked back over to the couch and sank in. This time he reclined the length of the seat and rested his head on the solid block of the arm. He grunted as he tried to find a comfortable position on the modern slab of _discomfort_. Once he settled, he folded his hands behind his head and bet on Nika being back before dark – thinking it best he'd wait it out for her to return. In the mean time, he decided to catch up on a well needed nap and let the sounds of grinding guitar riffs and throaty vocals lull him to sleep.

* * *

Dante cracked his eyes open sometime later and noted the room was silent. The music had ended and as his focus came to, he realized the room was dim now as dusk was quickly settling in. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched from the stiffness of the couch. It was apparent that Nika had never returned.

Dante stood up with a grumbling sigh. Now he was actually getting concerned for her. It may be her own damn fault, but she _still_ could be in some sort of trouble, he thought. He walked over to the wall of windows again and watched the twinkling lights of the cityscape against the growing darkness of the sky. Although he was still upset at her actions, Dante was now irritated with the fact that she could be in trouble and he couldn't help her. He justified she was _still_ a client of his and he _still_ had a job to do — _and_ aside from it all, he was genuinely concerned for this curious girl. He had no idea where to begin, then a thought crossed his mind.

_Could she have –? Nah. Not a chance. Would she?_

He toyed with the idea in his head that perhaps she went to Vergil's. She _had_ left Dante on the odd note that perhaps something was going on between she and his brother. _Would she have really gone back there?_ Dante suddenly had a bizarre image of going to Vergil's house and knocking on the door — his brother answering it, wearing a smoking jacket and holding a pipe, with Nika clinging to his arm in nothing more than a tacky pink teddy. Dante always had a hard time envisioning his brother as the _romantic_ type and that was the best he could come up with in regards to it. He scrunched his face and let out a disgusted _'ew,'_ immediately shaking the image from his mind. But the idea of her going to Vergil's was the only thing he had to go on. He figured with night fast approaching, he'd better get a move on if he wanted to find her before something _unpleasant_ did occur.

Dante turned from the window and headed for the front door. After a few steps though, he suddenly paused and slowly turned toward the stereo. With an insidious grin, he casually strolled over to the sound system and removed the demo CD of the rock band from the machine. He slid it back in its case and nonchalantly slipped it in his coat pocket.

"I guess we'll call it even, babe," Dante said aloud as he turned and headed for the door. He figured it was fair compensation for having to put up with her. Dante smirked and thought when he sent her the bill, maybe he could itemize it as repayment for 'emotional stress' or 'mental anguish' or simply label it 'putting up with your bullshit'. He chuckled at the latter as he pulled the door shut behind him and left the penthouse.

* * *

Feeling rather lazy after his nap, Dante decided to ride the lift all the way down to the ground floor this time and forgo his _covert_ method of getting around the building. The elevator descended in a sterile silence; aside from the soft electronic hum of its motor propelling the box downward to its destination. Dante closed his eyes and sighed as he rolled and tilted his head around trying to work out a kink in his neck. He groaned irritatedly thinking it probably developed from lying on that _block of cement_.

As the elevator neared the lower levels of the structure, Dante suddenly paused as his eyes snapped open in alertness. He sensed the air begin to fill with a subtle static charge, and instantly pressed the button for the next floor which happened to be the third level of the garage. Slowly, he lowered his head and pricked his ears back. His senses honed in and quickly scanned every minute noise and sound. Then ... there it was. When the elevator glided to a stop, he quickly looked up from under a fierce brow — cold steel eyes glaring at the metallic doors in front of him. The chime softly announced the arrival of the floor and as the doors began to retract, Dante smirked. He threw the sides of his coat out and swiftly drew Ebony and Ivory from the holsters on his back.

Before the doors could fully retract, Dante fired with a dead aim and lightning speed as a large black creature attempted to quickly lunge in from the other side. It screamed and wailed inhumanly as the bullets buried themselves in its leathery exterior, recoiling back as it withered in a haze of dark mist.

Guns forward, Dante stalked a few paces from the elevator on to the floor of the garage. He suddenly parted his arms to his sides and took aim, rapidly firing at two more of the vile creatures approaching on either side of him. As they met the same fate of the previous, Dante quickly rounded and crouched. Another creature clinging to the ceiling above hissed ferociously as it tried to take a swipe at him with its razor sharp claws. As Dante spun, he fired one pistol up striking the foul demon several times while he thrust out his other arm to fire at yet another demon fast approaching to his side. The creatures howled and screamed at meeting their demise.

As the black haze from the last fallen demon dissipated, Dante stood upright and quickly turned his head to where he heard more movement. He stared in subtle awe as there near a far wall of the garage he saw another demon — along with the elusive masked figure.

"Hey pal," Dante shrewdly called out as the mysterious assailant had just landed a deadly blow to their demonic opponent.

They turned their head attentively to Dante as they swiftly retracted their sword from the fallen creature. The masked figure then suddenly spun and squared off with another demon fast approaching from behind. They lunged quickly, striking at the wily creature. The demon spat and growled, countering their attacks with quick swipes of its claws. Dante watched as the figure dashed back in a graceful side-stepping motion, avoiding the brutal strikes from the offensive creature.

Dante began to walk forward toward the brawl, when suddenly from the side row of parked cars, another black creature leapt wildly from between the vehicles toward him. Without a break in his stride, Dante casually raised one arm and rapidly unleashed several rounds into the airborne creature.

"Stay."

The dissolving creature screeched and fell to the ground as he continued toward the confrontation.

The masked figure dodged another counter strike then lunged at the demon, plunging their sword with deadly accuracy into its fleshy mid section. Dante watched its attacker retract the thin blade as the demon disintegrated into black ash like the others. The figure then quickly turned toward Dante, now just mere steps away.

"Long time no see," Dante coolly stated at his approach. "We need to have a chat, you and I."

The mysterious figure remained silent as they raised their sword in a loose but readied stance. Dante noted they quickly glanced to the open ledge of the garage, as if readying for an escape. But he was determined there would be no evading him _this_ time.

He held up his hands in peace as he approached the figure. "I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk. Got it?" Dante reassured as he loosely cradled Ebony and Ivory in his open fingered grip. But as he closed the gap between them, the masked figure lunged. They took aim for his torso but Dante easily sidestepped, avoiding the hit.

"Okay, have it your way," Dante irritatedly replied.

The masked figure began to lunge and swipe wildly, only to have Dante parry and dodge with confident ease at their attacks.

"Come on, you wouldn't attack a guy without his sword, would you?" Dante mocked as he twisted sideways to avoid another strike. He had left Rebellion in his car parked on the street below not thinking he'd require it here. However, he never went anywhere without his beloved pistols. Dante gripped Ebony and Ivory and used them as a blocks, knocking away some of his opponents hits in between dodging. It was then he realized they weren't really attacking him but simply keeping him busy as they slowly made their way to the open ledge of the garage.

Dante was adamant he would not let them make an escape. Considering they showed up with a pack of demons at Nika's only confirmed somehow this all fit together. He thought it was a little _too_ perfect to be coincidence.

After throwing a few more hits at him, Dante noticed his assailant was beginning to lose stamina. His own incredible endurance was proving to be too much for his opponent to keep up with. Every strike they began to slow and became sloppy as Dante sensed the steady elevation in their heartbeat with their growing fatigue. The figure made one last lunge with their sword as it glided dangerously past Dante's ear.

"Playtime's over," Dante sharply announced as he quickly planted a solid kick to the figures midsection. They fell to the ground as the force of the blow sent them sliding a few feet across the pavement on their back. As Dante approached, he bent down to reach for them and was greeted with a return kick to _his_ torso making him take a step back. The masked figure then wearily stood from the ground and hastily staggered toward the open ledge of the garage.

"Oh, no ya don't," Dante sternly directed and swiftly grabbed the figure from behind. With a firm vice on their dark padded vest, he flung them away from the ledge slamming their back into the concrete wall near the elevator.

The masked figure let out a muffled grunt upon impact, as Dante fast approached.

"No more games," he scolded as he pinned the figure's chest against the wall with his forearm. As they feebly raised their sword, he quickly grabbed their wrist and shoved it against the wall.

"And let's get rid of this," he ordered of the unfriendly sword. The figure groaned behind the mask as Dante tightened his grip on their wrist. They released the weapon and it fell to the ground with a metallic '_clink'_.

"_Now_ are you ready to talk?" Dante growled into the masked face.

The figure panted and huffed from exhaustion but remained silent as Dante stood over them staring into the strange red goggles reflecting back at him.

"The silent type, huh?" he mocked as the figure continued to strenuously breathe under Dante's hold. "Well, maybe you'll be a bit more chatty with a face to face."

Their arm fell limp at their side as Dante removed his grip from their wrist. He grasped his hand over the front of their head and with a quick upward pull, stripped away the dark guise.

Dante's intensity softened as his face slowly contorted into confusion. With narrowed eyes he stared at the face of the unmasked assailant in perplexed curiosity.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"


	17. Chapter 16: Revelations

**A/N: **Hello everyone!

Having felt pretty bummed for making those keeping up with this wait so long, I really tried hard to post a timely update! ;-)

As long as my time permits, I will try to be a bit better with keeping my updates more regular. Thanks for your patience.

As always I like to thank you, the dear reader, for sticking with me from chapter to chapter. It's good to hear from your kind reviews that you're still being entertained, and I hope to continue to deliver. :D

On that note, reviews and comments are always appreciated. I always try to personally respond to those who took the time to review, and I do accept anon reviews. But know that I can't respond to you personally with those. So just for everyone I unintentionally forget to reply to or the anons, always a big 'thank you' for your comments! :D

Now, enough chatty... let's find out who is behind that mask!!

Until next chapter,

–N.

* * *

**Revelations**

Dante intently studied the visage revealed before him. He really didn't know what he'd expect to find behind the dark mask. Now however, as he looked at the tired face in front of him, Dante was thoroughly stumped. There pinned against the wall under his firm forearm was a man – one which he had never seen before.

Dante leaned over him, as the man was considerably shorter in stature than the devil hunter. Slowly recovering from their tussle, the man panted laboriously under Dante's firm hold as he stared somberly up at him with surrendering eyes. Sweat dotted his exposed skin and soaked through his askew hair. Aside from the unshaven scruff on his face, he appeared well kept. Dante noted the man's features, sharp and well chiseled, giving him a youthful appearance at first glance – though rough lines at the corners of his tired, pale green eyes indicated he was aged more than his forgiving countenance suggested. Dante thought he seemed older, perhaps in his late forties or almost fifty. Grey salted his hair at the temples in an otherwise head of short sandy blonde. It was the man's eyes though, that Dante noted had something so familiar about them he couldn't quite place.

Then after a final collected breath, the man spoke. "Forgive me, son of Sparda ... I meant you no harm," The man pensively said through a soft and tired breath. Dante noted he spoke with a sharp accent to his words, much like Nika.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Dante squinted apprehensively, "And the name's Dante," he flatly added.

"It was unfortunate ... the encounter ... that night in the warehouse," the man slowly continued with deep breaths. "You should not have seen me. I made ... a regretful mistake," he dolefully added.

"Noted. But, you still didn't answer my question. Who _the hell _are you?" Dante candidly inquired.

As the man began to recover, his breathing slowed to a more normal pace. "My name," he began softly, "is Thomaz Tessler. Son of Feliks and last surviving member of the noble order of the Knights of the Apocalypse."

Dante's brow furrowed as Thomaz continued.

"Appointed under the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda as those before me to guard against the invasion of evil and the coming of the Dark Lord."

_Knights of the Apocalypse. Feliks Tessler_. Names Dante had heard before during his research at Edgar's.

"Feliks Tessler?" Dante inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. My father." Thomaz seemed to regretfully confirm. "Once a knight like myself, now treacherous betrayer to his noble brethren and in league with the fallen celestial Erebus. He was banished to the Void Realm for his atrocities."

"So it's all true then," Dante absently mused. It was then he began to loosen his hold over the man.

"Oh, yes. But unfortunately, he has found a way to return to the material world and plans to resurrect Erebus once again," Thomaz grimly said as Dante dropped his arm from him. "In turn, he also seeks to claim the rest of the remaining power of Gavril for his own diabolical purposes," he sharply added in a more prominent accent as he leaned off the wall where Dante had pinned him. "It is my duty to see that he does not complete his erroneous task. I must stop him at all costs and see that he never acquires the final piece of celestial power."

Dante folded his arms at his chest and began to rub his chin. Something still wasn't making sense to him. "I'm a bit confused," he began, "So, what does all this have to do with the girl ... Nika? Why are they after her then?"

At Dante's inquiry the man sullenly dropped his eyes.

Dante furrowed his brow in curiosity as Thomaz took a heavy breath and sighed. "Nika, she –," he hesitantly began. "I'm afraid she holds last remaining piece. Without her, the power is incomplete," Thomaz said as he looked up at Dante with saddened eyes.

Dante then began to recall something Edgar had mentioned during their research. _'Gavril's power then would be passed on to their sons after them and so on, so that they may continue their sworn duty ...'_

"Wait, so this power gets passed on from generation to generation of knights," Dante inquired.

"Yes. That is correct. The power of Gavril can only be hosted by descendants of the original seven bestowed with the power," Thomaz confirmed.

Dante stared blankly for a moment, processing the information. _Could it be?_ He then locked eyes with Thomaz.

"So then, Nika, she's–?" Dante began.

"– the last and final heir to the celestial power of Gavril," Thomaz finished for him.

Dante furrowed his brow. "I don't understand. Who is she–,"

"Nika," Thomaz lamentingly interrupted, "is my daughter."

As Dante's eyes widened at the knight's statement, a loud echoing _'splat'_ was heard from the side corner of the garage from where the men stood. The two quickly turned their heads to see Nika, standing rigid and still, as a large plastic water bottle wobbled back and forth on the cement where she had dropped it. Dressed in tight black athletic pants and zippered warm-up top, she stood frozen with a large duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Eyes wide in a silent horror, she didn't seem to take note of Dante but rather stared intensely at the man next to him.

Too engrossed in their conversation, it seemed the men hadn't noticed Nika quietly ascend from the corner stairwell to the garage floor.

"Nika," Thomaz softly mouthed as his pale eyes watched her nervously.

Without removing her eyes from the man, Nika absently raised a quivering hand to her shoulder as if reaching for her back.

"Nika," Dante called out louder as the sound of his voice broke her attention on Thomaz.

She quickly shifted her nervous eyes to Dante. But just as she did, Thomaz took a step.

"Nika –," he softly began with an outstretched hand toward the girl.

She quickly glanced back at the man and dropped her trembling hand to her stomach, clutching tightly to the fabric of her shirt. "You! You stay away from me!" she spat at him with a shaky voice, eyes beginning to glaze with tears. Repeating the command again in her native tongue, she then quickly turned and bolted down the row of parked cars near by.

"Nika, wait!" Dante called out and hurriedly took a few steps after the fleeing girl. But as he did, he stopped and looked back when he heard noises from where Thomaz stood.

Thomaz had quickly picked up his sword and sheathed it on his back while he snatched up his discarded mask and goggles from the floor.

"Wait!" Dante held out his hand as he called to the man. He turned back quickly to see Nika opening the door to a little silver convertible. "Nika!" Dante belted out, but the girl paid him no mind. She hastily tossed her bag behind the seat and got in the vehicle.

With his equipment recovered, Thomaz had hurriedly made his way to the ledge of the garage. Dante turned back again to Thomaz just as he prepared to leap over the edge.

"Wait! We're not done–," Dante tried to order to the man as Nika started the engine of the car behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I must go," Thomaz quickly announced. "Please, Dante," the man started as he looked back quickly one more time where the girl was. "Keep her safe."

"Thomaz!" Dante sternly called, but the dark clad figure silently leapt over the cement ledge and disappeared.

Dante rounded back to Nika as tires squealed on the smooth pavement floor and the car bolted forward toward the exit ramp. "Nika!" he belted out one last time, but it was too late. The little silver car disappeared down the exit.

Dante turned back and quickly walked over to the ledge of the garage where Thomaz had disappeared. He peered over into the darkness below and saw nothing.

"Dammit!" Dante angrily growled between gritted teeth as he smacked his hand on the top of the ledge.

Just then he heard tires screech below as Nika's car sped out of the ground floor garage onto the adjoining street. It raced by his own car parked on the curb below as he watched her tail lights disappear off into the distant dark. Suddenly, from a small intersecting street, a sleek black car seemed to appear out of nowhere. Dante observed as it's headlights came on and it quickly took off down the street Nika had gone. Aside from the suspicion of the vehicle, Dante could immediately sense the presence of a demonic force surrounding it.

_... keep her safe._

"Never a dull moment," Dante coined with a heavy sigh. In one swift leap, he scaled over the ledge of the garage and descended the three stories to the street below. The long tails of his red coat flapped and licked wickedly behind him in his fall. Pavement cracked under his heavy booted feet as they effortlessly met the ground beneath. Dante quickly made it to his car parked just ahead and sped off into the night in pursuit of the other vehicles.

---

She didn't know where she was going and didn't care.

The road ahead began to blur from the warm tears beginning to well in her eyes. Nika hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand as she sped down the highway that led her away from the city.

_Not again. After all these years. _She had tried to forget it all – that night _and_ that man. She had learned to put it out of her mind, as over the years it became nothing more than a distant nightmare. But when she saw _him_ standing there it was as real as ever again. She felt the pain and fear welling up inside of her as she began to remember. Nika cursed out loud. Not only did she curse that man, but she cursed herself as well for being so naive. For no matter how much she told herself it was a dream, she somehow knew that one day she would see him again.

The urban landscape slowly disappeared behind her. Replaced now by a dark and desolate course that wound along a costal road. As she rubbed away more tears, she squinted as a bright set of headlights suddenly appeared in her rear view mirror. She reached up to adjust the mirror from the harsh light and noticed they were rapidly drawing near.

The sleek black sedan was gaining on Nika's little car quickly. The two vehicles rounded the deserted highway, carved into the side of the steep cliff. Metal guardrails blurred by, lining the edge that dropped off into the rocky shoreline that lay far below.

The headlights now flooded the interior of her car. Nika screamed as the sedan violently rammed into the back of her vehicle. Sending it into a fish tail, she frantically tried to steady the wheel and bring the swaying car back in line. As she regained control, Nika down shifted and floored the gas to evade her menacing pursuer. Her heart pounded rapidly as she quickly eyed the mirror and tried to get a look at the assaulting vehicle. But the road ahead dangerously curved and she focused her concentration on keeping the car steady on the hazardous course.

Nika's eyes widened just as she saw the approach of headlights again in her rear mirror. She jolted forward as the sedan connected with the rear of her car. Her tires squealed as the little silver car swerved, the back corner this time slamming into one of the metal guardrails. Nika screamed hysterically as she nervously shifted and turned the steering wheel to get the vehicle under control again.

"What do you want!" she cried at the top of her lungs at the offensive lights staring back at her in the mirror. As warm tears ran down her paled cheeks she silently begged for help. "Please," she softly spoke with quivering lips. The only thing she could think of was _him_.

Dante sped down the freeway and snaked the little black car along the stretch of coastal road in pursuit of the other two vehicles. He could see just up ahead the lights of the other cars and saw the last hit the black car had made on Nika's.

He shifted gears and throttled the gas, pushing the old car to its limits. The engine whined as he sped up, steadily gaining on the incident just up ahead. As he got closer, he noted the fine and rather expensive looking dark sedan behind Nika. She had gained speed but was barely keeping her distance. Taking the oncoming curves slowed her, while the driver of the black sedan appeared more agile at keeping his pace.

Dante pushed the engine further and began to pull along side the sedan. He squeezed his little car in and approached the passenger side. As he quickly looked over, there behind the wheel was the slick, dark-haired, smoking man – the Gorgon.

Careful this time to avoid looking directly into the demon's eyes, Dante rolled down his window. "Hey pal, you owe me a new coat," he yelled over as he presented Ebony in his left hand and began firing out the window at the demonic driver.

Glass from the side windows of the sedan shattered as the demon ducked, swerving the vehicle to avoid the barrage of bullets. With a wicked toothy grin, the demon swerved into his car. Dante quickly evaded the hit as the sedan only managed to slightly graze the driver's door of the little black car.

"Hey!" Dante yelled. "Watch the paint!"

As Nika drove on, she looked back in her mirror and noticed the headlights of her attacker drop back. It was then she saw the second set of lights alongside them and the bright bursts from the muzzle flashes as Dante continued firing on the vehicle.

The demon had slowed his pursuit on Nika and switched his attention to Dante. The black sedan, now riddled with bullet holes, evasively swerved back and forth. With the unsteadiness of the target and controlling the car with one hand, the winding road was proving difficult for Dante to make a direct hit.

The sedan turned hard and swerved again into Dante's car – this time quick enough that the little sports car took a solid hit.

Dante growled angrily as he quickly recovered from the strike. "Two can play at that game," he said, then immediately swerved back into the sedan.

The two vehicles traded blows back and forth a few times. But the large sedan proved too sturdy to be affected by Dante's small car. Dante took aim with Ebony once more just as a devious grin spread across the Gorgon's lips. The demon turned the wheel of the car one last time, sending the sedan careening solidly into the side of Dante's car.

The combination of force from the hit and the vehicle's speed sent Dante's car flailing out of control. His vehicle spun wildly and crashed into the guard rails, breaking through and sending the car over the cliff's edge to the dark rocky shore below.

The Gorgon wickedly smiled as he watched Dante's car in his rear view mirror disappear over the edge. The demon then accelerated the engine and continued his pursuit on Nika.

Nika gasped with wide eyes at the rear mirror as she witnessed the accident behind her. She swallowed the lump in her dry throat as she noticed the return of the attacker's headlights behind her and she sped up.

As Dante's car descended down the steep drop, a brilliant pulse of red light emanated from inside the falling vehicle. When suddenly, the car seemed to explode – sending glass and shards of metal flying wildly. Triggered into devil form, Dante burst forth from the plummeting wreckage. On demonic wings, he swiftly flew and headed back up to the road above.

When the Gorgon pulled up behind Nika, he glanced in his rear mirror as a bright red flash caught his attention from behind. Dante soared up high over the road below. Charged with demonic power, from clenched fists, he began to fire bolts of energy at the black sedan. Blasts struck the car causing it swerve uncontrollably as a few of the fervid shots slammed into the ground around it. Pavement ruptured from the hits, sending chunks of cement and debris flying and pelting the sedan. In one final burst, Dante struck the vehicle, engulfing it in a ball of violent red flames.

Nika shrieked from the explosion behind her as she saw the car ignite in a blaze of light.

From the smoke and fire, a dark figure shot forth on leathery wings and headed for Nika's car. The Gorgon had transformed into it's true demonic form as it angrily screeched and flapped it's black wings, sending it quickly over Nika's car.

"Oh no you don't," Dante's voice echoed in his devil form as he folded his wings back and dove out of the sky toward the Gorgon.

The Gorgon reached the little silver car and latched on to it's canvas top with razor sharp claws.

Nika screamed as the fabric roof of her car was suddenly torn away. She began to swerve as the monstrous appendage reached in and flailed around, wildly grabbing for the girl. As the demon's hand found it's way around Nika's neck, her heart throbbed in her chest as she clenched her eyes tight in terror. Then like a surge of adrenaline, a rush of energy from deep within the girl came forth. Suddenly, as if clutching an electrical force, the Gorgon wailed in pain as it hastily retracted it's hold on the girl.

Just then, Dante dove in, knocking the creature from the car. It screeched and quickly recovered, speeding off into the air just around the upcoming curve in the road. Nika quickly looked up through the hole in the canvas top when she caught sight of a red flash bolting ahead.

Dante saw up ahead the Gorgon latched on to the hillside. With brute force, it thrust a fist into the rocky terrain sending large chunks of stone and debris tumbling into the road below. It grimaced once, flashing it's ugly set of long thin teeth, then quickly flew up and over the hillside and disappeared.

Dante looked below as Nika rounded the corner, heading directly into where the rubble had fallen.

As the car made the curve, her headlights caught the deadly blockade just up ahead. She gasped in horror at the obstruction just as a bright red blur dropped from the sky and landed in the passenger seat next to her. For a moment, she saw it. Nika's mouth agape, her eyes stared in disbelief as she watched the face of a devil quickly transform into that of Dante's.

"Hold on!" he bellowed out as he reached over and gripped the emergency break in the center console while grabbing the steering wheel with his other hand, giving it a hard turn to the left.

Nika shrieked and instinctively covered her hands over her head as the car drifted sideways and came to a screeching halt – just inches from the block in the road. The ride ended in deafening silence as she slowly dropped her hands from her head.

"You okay?" Dante genuinely asked, but the girl didn't answer as she panned her eyes over and stared at him in a wide eyed disbelief.

"Nika," Dante addressed more sternly as she began to rapidly blink her eyes.

"Who–, What–," She tried to speak but couldn't form a sentence.

"Funny, those are the same questions I have for you," Dante flatly stated.

With the passenger door against the rubble in the road, Dante reached up and pulled himself effortlessly through the large hole in the roof of the convertible. Nika watched dumbfounded as he leapt up and over the car onto the street. With shaky legs, she then stepped from the driver's side and watched as Dante casually strolled away down the road. Slowly, she began to trail after him.

"Wait!" she finally called out, but Dante didn't stop. Steadily picking up her pace, Nika finally caught up right behind him and reached out a hand.

"I don't understan–," she began, as Dante abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"You want to know what_ I _don't understand?" he sharply interrupted.

Nika limply retracted her hand as she looked into his intense eyes.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me about your father back there."

Nika's face scrunched up as she became rigid. "That man is _not_ my father," she scoffed.

"Yeah well, I'd say if he isn't, he still seems to know you and _you_ obviously know him," he countered. "You lied."

Nika dropped her eyes and looked away from Dante. At her guilty expression, he simply turned and continued down the road.

"Dante," Nika called out as she began to follow after him again. "I'm sorry," she apologetically added.

Dante stopped again and turned. "Sorry?" he mocked.

"Yes. And I do know _of_ that man," she pensively added.

"Don't you think that little bit of information was kind of important to finding out what the _hell_ is going on here?" he angrily mocked.

"I –," she hesitated as his cold eyes stared at her, waiting for an answer. "I couldn't tell you. My father told me never to speak of that man. And I promised," she added genuinely.

Dante didn't seem to care as he simply continued on down the road. Nika walked quickly next to him in silence, like a child that was in trouble with a parent. Suddenly, Dante stopped again and turned to her.

"And just where the _hell_ did you disappear to earlier today?" he questioned.

Nika looked up at him and spoke matter-of-factly, "I went to the gym."

Dante's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You what?"

"What?" Nika defended.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you hire me to protect you?"

"Yes, but–,"

"You were suppose to _stay_ with me," he sternly stated and angrily thumbed to himself.

"Yes but ... when I get stressed out, I like to work out," Nika nervously argued.

"Stressed out?" Dante scoffed and arched his brows.

"Working out helps me relax. Back at your office ... what happened ... I got ... nervous. And I just couldn't stay there," she agitatedly countered.

Dante squinted his eyes and leaned toward her. "Ya know, _sweetheart_, I don't know if you quite understand the seriousness of your situation yet," he began, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You'd think that close call back there would have spelled it out for you pretty clearly," he added as he then pointed back to where her car sat in the road.

She opened her mouth to speak just as her cell phone rang. Dante stood upright as she quickly fumbled the device from her jacket pocket to check the call. Gethen.

"Ah, not now!" Nika grumbled and pressed a button to ignore the call. When she looked back up, she stood alone to find Dante walking down the road away from her.

"Dante," she called out as she trotted after him. She caught back up to his side and then innocently asked, "You can still stop this demon or whatever it is, right?"

Dante laughed at her question. "Maybe you should go talk to your _old man _back there," he nodded toward the city. "He handles a sword pretty well and seemed concerned for your well being."

Nika clenched her fists together in anger. "I told you, he is _not_ my father!" she barked.

"Ya know, it suddenly occurred to me you don't need a demon hunter, but a good family therapist," he stated with a smug grin.

She furrowed her brow and huffed. In her fit of anger and desperation Nika stubbornly fired at him, "I _paid_ you!"

At her shallow words, Dante's grin fell and his eyes went dark. Without a word, he walked over to the edge of the road as Nika followed. When he reached the cliff's edge he turned to face her.

"You know, you're right. I should have figured you as nothing more than spoiled little debutante with a thick check book. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, but looks like I was wrong," he finished coldly.

Nika's heart fell at his callous words because she knew what he spoke was the truth.

"Look, _princess_," he flatly started, "until you can grow up and start telling me the truth, our business is _over_," he finalized, glaring at her with dark eyes.

"Dante–," Nika regretfully began just as her cell phone chimed again. She huffed and reached in her pocket.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go claim my sword from the wreckage that once _was_ my car," he sourly added as he back stepped off the cliff to the rocky shore below.

Nika gasped as she quickly stepped up to the edge and looked over, briefly catching a glimpse of Dante as he descended into the darkness below. Her cell phone then beeped as she held it up to check the caller. Gethen again, but this time it was only a simple text message.

_The studio now. No excuses._

Nika slowly dropped her hand to her side, as she pensively stared into the blackness once more. He was gone. _What have I done?_ She swallowed back her guilt knowing it was all her fault Dante had left. Now, she was alone.

A sudden breeze across the brisk night air alerted her senses, sending a chill through her body. She blinked away her regretful thoughts as she slowly back stepped from the cliff's edge, silently apologizing once more to her would-be protector. With a distressful breath, Nika retreated to her car.

---

She drove off returning to the city, to the studio tower at Gethen's request – or rather _demand_. By the short message on her phone, she knew he wasn't looking to have idle conversation. She figured she had been less than communicative with him in the past few days and thought it best to keep the peace. By title he was her acting manager, but Nika knew he had also been the one to bring some order into her hectic life since her father had died. Although he had always been over protective, unduly critical and demanding at times – for these short comings, she could forgive him. But considering the circumstances, his lecturing was just one thing she wasn't looking forward to right now.

As the little silver car entered the city, Nika thought once more about Dante. Her cheeks began to burn from the anger and shame that welled up inside from her actions. She knew Papa had taught her better than this and she felt ill wondering what her father would think of her now. Her heart ached, knowing that she didn't mean for any of this to happen this way. Although she had paid for his services, Dante had proven to be much more than a simple gun for hire. It was his display of genuine concern and determination to help and keep her safe she admired. She had no one else, and he had been there for her. Regretfully, she realized how foolish she had truly been.

As Nika's car approached the studio tower, she could see Gethen was waiting outside. He seemed agitated, pacing back and forth, as he looked at his watch. She had upset him many times in the past, but had never seen him like this. She couldn't begin to imagine what she possibly might have done to set him off this time so bad.

She pulled the little silver car up to the curb across the street from the building. Parking away from the nearest street lamp, she hoped Gethen couldn't see the damage done to her car. It was just one more thing she didn't want to try and explain. Nika took a quick look in her rear mirror to adjust a few loose strands of hair, and trusted that she didn't look to disheveled from the previous ordeal.

As she stepped from the car and approached Gethen, she glanced just down the sidewalk from where he stood. A long sleek limousine was parked along the front curbside of the building. It sat darkened, yet she noticed the billow of exhaust indicating a running engine.

Gethen looked up and seemed aggravated as she approached. "Well, there you are," he snapped. "It's about time I got a hold of you."

Nika swallowed nervously before she spoke. "Gethen, look I'm really sorry. Things have been ... hectic." She chose her words carefully.

"Nika, I'm tired of your excuses," he quickly shot back.

"I know, I really am sorry. It's just that I had a lot going on the past few days," she innocently defended.

"I'm sure you have, my dear. But there are more pressing things at stake that require your attention," he sternly replied.

"What's going on? Did you want to go over something about the performance?" she nervously questioned as she glanced over to the running car. She couldn't place it, but something felt wrong and the car's presence made her feel uneasy. She wrapped her arms around her, staving off the cold chill that suddenly came over her.

Gethen seemed to nervously shift in his stance as he looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked up at Nika who worryingly stared at him. "No, we don't need to go over the concert. I'm afraid it's more important than that," he flatly replied.

Nika furrowed her brow. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

It was then Gethen's nervous demeanor shifted to a stern seriousness. "It's time for you to go, _my dear_," he answered with estranged eyes.

"Wha–, what?" She nervously took a step back from him. Something wasn't right. "I don't know what your talking about, but I think we're done here." She eyed the dark vehicle one more time, then made to turn back to her own car.

"I don't think so," Gethen coldly replied and grabbed Nika's wrist, quickly jerking her to turn back to him.

She gasped at his sudden action. "Gethen, what are you doing!"

Gripping her wrist tightly, he tugged at her arm, bringing her closer to him.

"Stop it!" she yelped, as she tried to resist.

"All these years I stood by and waited patiently ... putting up with your careless behavior and unappreciative attitude," he spat through gritted teeth. "But_ he_ promised that if I took care of you – waited til the time was right – when I handed you over I'd get it _all_."

"What are you talking about? What would Papa give you?" Nika agitatedly questioned as she twisted her wrist, trying to escape his grip.

Gethen belted out a laugh. "Your father? That fool?" he mocked. "No, darling, not him. The _master_. He promised me _everything_ once I finally give you to him," he finished with a sinister smile. "All of it. Your entire fortune." He looked as if he may salivate.

She stood dumbfounded. After all this time, a man she had trusted to take care of her and her father _himself_ had approved of, had betrayed her. Wide eyed, Nika stared astonished by his words. "Gethen, I don't understand who are you talking about?" she wearily asked, as she continued to struggle from his grip.

"You'll know soon enough. Now let's get going," he angrily finalized and began to pull her in the direction of the parked car.

"No! Stop!" she yelled as she pulled back from him and hastily tried to pry his fingers from around her wrist with her free hand.

"Oh, you _will_ do what I tell you this time," Gethen venomously hissed back as he violently tugged at the girl.

Nika tried to frantically pull away which caused him to grip even tighter, making her wail in pain. "Let go of me!" she cried out in desperation, struggling to break free.

Thoroughly enraged by the girl's resistance, Gethen raised his hand up. Nika stared in disbelief as he reeled back to deliver his blow. He swung forward only to find a pale hand suddenly clenched around his wrist. Gethen quickly turned, staring in wide eyed shock, as there to his left stood Vergil.

"I believe she said to let her go," he spoke in a stern and collected voice.

"Vergil," Nika breathed in awe.

Gethen trembled at the intent gaze of Vergil's unmoved steel eyes. Eyes that warned should he refuse, he would not live. Immediately, he loosened his grip on the girl as she pulled back, tending her sore wrist. It was then Vergil released his hold on Gethen, as the man hastily pulled back his own arm and coddled it nervously.

Just then, the dark car quietly rolled forward toward the three. The solid tinted window of the back silently glided down as a face emerged. It was an older man, oddly pale, wearing a long dark beard. "Gethen, that will be all," the man ordered as he spoke in a thick accent.

Upon hearing him speak, Nika gasped. "That voice," she whispered out.

"We don't need to trouble the _other_ son of Sparda now, do we?" he added with a smirk as the man shifted his gaze to Vergil.

Gethen obediently nodded his head at the man, and eyed Vergil apprehensively as he scurried past him. Vergil however, remained fixed intently on the stranger in the car.

The man slyly grinned at Vergil and Nika as he slowly sat back, disappearing into the dark interior, as the window raised. Gethen hurried into the other side as the long car then pulled from the curb and disappeared down the street.

When the car was no longer visible, Vergil silently turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nika called out. "How did –,"

He stopped, turning his head to the side. "If you are looking for answers, I have none. But if you require guidance, return to my manor and it shall be yours."

Nika did not reply, dumbfounded by his offer.

Upon his last word, Vergil turned his head forward and continued to walk away. Nika watched him silently as he walked on and disappeared in the darkness.


End file.
